My Name Is Derek Morgan
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Savannah kidnaps Derek and then replaces him with a lookalike, what happens when she drugs him and makes him forget about his love for her, will he be able to get his memories back or be doomed without his baby girl forever
1. Chapter 1

This story is a request from ddgorgeous, I hope that everybody enjoys it and I own nothing in any way what so ever

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 1

Derek Morgan opened his eyes and looked around the room and all he saw was a bed, a table, a video camera and a tv on the wall in a cage, he looked to the other side of the room and saw an open bathroom. He reached up and grabbed his head and said, "what happened"?, he looked down and saw metal cuffs on his wrists and on his ankles and they were hooked up to chains that were attached to a pulley on the ceiling.

He started walking across the room and he said, "helloooooo, is anybody here"?, he knew that he was being watched because of the light on the video camera was on, he said, "I know that you're out there watching me, who are you"?, he tugged at his chains and said, "whoever you are you won't get away with this, do you hear me you won't get away with this".

Derek turned around when he heard the door opening, he said, "who are you and what do you want"?, the person started walking forward and when they got under the light he could see who it was and his mouth flew open and he said, "S S Savannah"?, she walked over and ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "that's right my love it's me".

He said, "I'm married Savannah, I'm married to Penelope, see", he held up his hand to show her his wedding band but it was missing, he said, "where is it, what did you do with it"?, she said, "all of that will be revealed later". He said, "what do you want"?, she leaned in and kissed the side of his neck and said, "I want what I've always wanted Derek, I want you".

Derek stepped away and said, "I don't want you Savannah, I love Penelope and I want her, only her", she laughed and said, "don't worry Derek, we're going to have time,  
lots and lots of time and trust me when I say that you will give in to me you will admit to be mine". Derek shook his head and said, "never Savannah, r", he said, "my team is looking for me, they will find me".

She said, "they aren't looking for you because you aren't missing", he said, "how can I not be missing, I'm here with you and not with my family", Savannah reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote. She aimed it at the tv and pushed the power button, Derek smiled as he saw his wife, his beautiful wife sitting in her lair behind her desk working away.

He looked up at Savannah and said, "how can this be"?, he then watched as she clicked to every other member of his team and they were all working on paperwork at their desks. He said, "tell me Savannah, what are you doing"?, she said, "do you remember when we were together"?, he said, "I do", she said, "do you remember how great we were, how magical"?, he said, "Savannah we had fun, we went out for a few months but it wasn't everything that you think it was".

Savannah walked over and touched his cheek and said, "the way we made love Derek was magical, you were so in tune with everything, it's like you knew what I wanted and what I needed". Derek said, "it was sex Savannah, nothing more", she said, "it was love, true love and I want that again", Derek shook his head and said, "we will never be together again Savannah, never".

She grinned and said, "don't be so sure of that my love", she then turned around and headed toward the door, he followed her and said, "please tell me what you're going to do to me". Savannah said, "that's easy, you're going to stay here with me and be mine", he said, "Savannah I'm married to Penelope, I love her, I've always loved her".

Savannah said, "after a few years of being here with me you will forget all about her", Derek said, "not going to happen, I will get away from here, I will get back to her, to my family". She said, "no you won't", she said, "I'll leave the tv on so that you can watch your team, get use to watching them this way because it's the only way you are ever going to see them again".

As she put her hand on the knob Derek said, "when I don't go to work they are going to know that something is wrong", she said, "don't worry that's handled", he said,  
"what do you mean that's handled, what have you done"?, she grinned and said, "well I guess I can go ahead and show you since you're a captive audience", she then laughed as she opened the door.

She said, "come on in", Derek stood there in amazement as he saw someone that looked just like him standing in front of him, he said, "wh wh who are you"?, the man smiled and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan". 


	2. Chapter 2

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 2

Derek said, "how did you do this, he looks just like me"?, Savannah said, "he is you Derek, he is the perfect version of you, right down to the latest tattoo", he said,  
"how long have you been watching me, watching us"?, the man stepped forward and said, "long enough to know that baby girl is a wild woman in the sack and I can't wait to get her there".

Derek lunged at the man and said, "you aren't going to touch her", the man laughed and said, "I'm going to do more than just touch her, count on that", he said, "what do you mean, what are you going to do to her"?, he said, "nothing she isn't going to love". Savannah said, "that's enough talking, it's time for you to get back to your team and more importantly your wife".

The man nodded his head and said, "yes Savannah", he then waved at Derek and said, "have fun Morgan because I sure am" and then as Derek lunged at him again Savannah pulled out a needle and jabbed him in the neck with it. The meds kicked in fast and soon he was getting dizzy and things started getting fuzzy, she motioned for the men to come into the room and put him on the bed.

He fought for a few seconds before he gave into the darkness, Savannah walked over to the bed and ran her hand down his body and said, "soon my love, soon we will be together forever". She looked up at the men and said, "get him ready for me"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yes mam", she then turned around and headed out of the room leaving the men to do their jobs.

A few minutes later the new Derek stepped off the elevator and waved at Reid and said, "hey pretty boy", Reid said, "hey Morgan, ohhhh Garcia was looking for you", he said, "I'm heading there now". He raised his hand and knocked on the door and a few seconds later he heard, "come in mere mortal", he pushed the door open and said, "trust me sweetness, I'm not a mere anything".

Penelope stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in and kissed his lips gently, when they pulled apart she said, "ohhhh I know sug,  
I know". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I've missed you", she giggled and said, "awww hotstuff, I missed you to, where have you been today"?, he said, "I have a few surprises for you when we get home".

She said, "ohhhhh I don't know about that, I don't like surprises", he slid his hands down over her butt and said, "trust me you are going to love these" and then he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "the things you do to me woman", she giggled and said, "right back atcha stud", he laughed and said, "I better get out of here before I take you right here against this wall'.

She caressed his cheek and said, "I'll see you soon my love", he winked at her and said, "count on it baby girl", he then gently kissed her lips and said, "count on it". He then turned around and headed out of the room and when he shut the door behind him he blew out a deep breath and said, "soon baby soon" and then he headed back toward his office.

When Derek opened his eyes he looked around and found himself alone, he raised up and grabbed his head and said, "what happened to me"?, the door opened and Savannah came in and said, "you got excited and I had to give you something to calm you down". He looked down and saw that he was dressed in a tux, he said, "what's up with the tux"?, she said, "it's for our date".

He said, "our date, woman are you crazy"?, she said, "I have the night allllll planned, first a nice romantic dinner and some dancing and then you're going to make mad passionate love to me". Derek said, "that ain't gonna happen", she said, "ohhh but it is my love, it is", she said, "I'll be seeing you in half an hour", he took a deep breath and sarcastically said, "I can hardly wait" as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Penelope was heading to the loungue to get some coffee when she ran into Hotch he grinned and said, "the team has the all clear for a few days off and we're getting ready to head out". She said, "that's great news, does hotstuff know"?, Hotch said, "no, you can tell him", she rubbed her hands together and said, "thanks bossman I will tell him right now", he grinned as he watched her head on up the hall toward Dereks office.

Derek was sitting on the side of the bed when the tv turned on, he looked up to see his beautiful baby girl walking into the room, a smile graced his lips, he watched as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the imposter and crash her lips to his. Derek said, "figure it out sweetness, figure out that he's not me", he felt himself fill with rage as his hands roamed all over her body.

When Penelope pulled away she said, "I just saw Hotch in the lounge and he said that we have the next few days off", the man gently squeezed her butt and said, "how about we spend all of that time in bed"?, she giggled and said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds reallllllll good". He intertwined their fingers and said, "let's get out of here goddess"?, she said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".

As they stepped out into the hall she said, "I'll meet you at the elevator I've got to grab my things", he kissed her lips again and said, "don't keep me waiting baby girl or I might have to spank you". As she headed up the hall she whispered, "ohhhh promises promises", as he watched her butt sway back and forth smiled knowing that in a few minutes he was going to get what he wanted and that was Dereks wife moaning his name under him as Derek helplessly watched.


	3. Chapter 3

My Name is Derek Morgan-Ch 3

Derek tugged at his restraints and said, "you're gonna pay for this when I get my hands on you", he looked down at his left hand and he sighed as he missed the ring that had sat there since the day he married his baby girl. He took a deep breath and said, "you have to figure it out sweetness, you have to figure out that he's not me".

Savannah sat in the next room watching and listened as Derek talked to himself, she laughed and said, "Derek, Derek, you are going to watch as your wife unknowingly cheats on you and then that's when you're going to be mine". She looked up at her goons and said, "it's almost time for the festivities of the evening to start, make sure that everything's ready", they said, "yes mam" as they turned around and disappeared out into t he hall.

She rubbed her hands together and said, "I almost feel sorry for you and your sweet sweet baby girl", she touched the screen and said, "but if it wasn't for her you and I would be together". She sighed and said, "it won't be long before you get to watch the quote unquote love of your life having sex with another man", she then laughed as she turned the cameras on just in time to see them walking through the front door.

Penelope toed off her shoes and said, "I'm so glad that we have a few days off", the imposter walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "me to baby girl, me to" before crashing his lips against hers. Savannah watched as her Derek slid his hand up under Penelopes dress, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I think that Derek needs to watch this" and she clicked the tv on in his cell.

Derek looked up to see his wife kissing the man that had taken over his life, he watched as the man slid his hand all over his wifes body and his heart broke when it was clear to him that she had no idea that it wasn't really him. He sat down on the bed and watched as his look a like pulled her down onto the couch and started to tug her shirt off over her head.

He filled with rage as he watched the man start kissing his way down the valley between her perfect breasts, he said, "come on baby girl, please realize that somethings off with him". Savannah was all smiles as she watched his hands sliding he panties down her legs, she said, "it's almost time Derek, it's almost time" she leaned forward and happily watched as Penelopes panties it the floor in front of the couch.

Derek watched as Penelope slid her hand up the mans body and tugged his shirt off, he then closed his eyes as the faux Derek laid his wife down on the couch and quickly settled in between her legs. Penelope then started sliding his pants down over his hips and just as they were sliding down over his butt there was a knock at their front door.

Derek smiled and said, "yesssssssss", Savannah hit the table and said, "are you kidding me, you can't be serioussssss", they then watched as the fake Morgan stood up and pulled his pants back up before making his way across to the door. Penelope stood up and grabbed her panties and Dereks shirt seconds before the front door opened to reveal Fran, Sarah and Desi.

Penelope said, "hi girlies, what's up"?, Sarah said, "did you forget that we were suppose to go shopping today"?, she said, "ohhhh I did", Desi said, "and tomorrow we're suppose to go for our ladies day with JJ and Em". Derek grinned and said, "thank you mommaaaaa for saving Penelope from that imposter", the imposter then walked over and said, "come on girls, we finally have a few days off and I want some aloneee time with my girl".

Sarah playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "big brother you can have time alone with her any time", he said, "but" and Penelope kissed his lips gently and said,  
"don't worry hotstuff, I'll make it up to you". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'll be looking forward to that", Savannah watched as Penelope, Sarah, Fran and Desiree headed out of the house leaving her Derek alone.

She hit the table again and said, "you won't always be saved like that Penelope" she then grinned as she stood up and straightened out her dress before heading out of the room so that she could have spend the next few hours with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 4

Derek looked up to see Savannah walk into the room, he grinned and said, "your plan didn't work", Savannah stalked over to him and ran her finger down his chest and said, "maybe not yet but don't worry he'll get her in bed and you my love are going to watch and enjoy every minute of it with me". He shook his head and said, "you are crazy if you think I'm going to watch my wife have sex with a man that she thinks is me".

Savannah said, "well right now there isn't much you can do about it now is there"?, he said, "maybe not but Penelope isn't going to sleep with that man", she laughed and said, "she thinks he's you so of course she's going to sleep with him". Derek said, "how could you do this to me, to her"?, she said, "we were happy once but you threw all of that away and why"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'll tell you why, you did it to be with her".

Derek said, "I love her Savannah, Penelope is the other part of my heart and nothing you do to me or her is going to change that", she leaned in and licked her lips and whispered, "soooooo are you saying that when the faux Derek sleeps with her over and over and she moans his name as they have sex that won't bother you"?, he said,  
"it will bother me because he will be raping her".

She said, "how do you figure that"?, he said, "because she thinks she's making love to me but in fact she's having sex with a man that has my face so that in my book is rape". She kissed his cheek and then said, "you might as well get use to my touch because you're going to be feeling it for a long long time", he said, "how long do you think you can keep me here"?, she sighed and said, "as long as I want".

He said, "somebody will figure it out, somebody will figure out that he isn't me", she said, "you better hope not because if they do then he will have to get rid of them". Derek said, "you don't want to do that, you don't want to hurt anybody", she said, "you're right I don't but I will do whatever it takes to get what I want and that's you".

He shook his head and said, "I don't want you now and I never will, Penelope is the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with", Savannah shook her head and said, "we'll see my love we'll see". She then turned around to the door and said, "bring it in" and Derek watched as a table filled with food for them was pushed into the room.

She looked at the men and said, "take the chains off", the men nodded their heads as they started removing the chains, when they were removed he rubbed his wrists and said, "thank you". Savannah smiled at him and said, "I can be nice Derek and you can make our time together easy or you can make it hard but make no mistakes before this is over you will be in my bed again, no matter what I have to do or who I have to kill".

When the girls were sitting at the snack shack Desi grinned and said, "sorry that we ruined your night with Derek", Penelope said, "honey it's fine, don't you worry about it". Fran said, "my son is going to have to learn that we want to spend time with you to", Penelope nodded her head and said, "so true Fran", Sarah said, "I can't put my finger on it but something's off".

Desi said, "what do you mean off"?, she said, "I don't know, something's off with Derek, he just wasn't his playful self", Desi laughed and said, "probably ticked off that we took his wife away for a few hours". Penelope laughed and said, "he'll be alright and I'll make it up to him later tonight", Desi said, "ohhhhh I bet you will sister in law, I bet you will" causing Fran and Penelope to laugh.

Savannah sighed happily as she watched Derek as he refused to eat the food, she said, "Derek it isn't drugged", he said, "well forgive me if I don't believe you on that Savannah". She took his plate and took a bite of his steak, his potato and his carrots, when she was finished she pushed them back to him and said, "now do you believe me"?, he took a deep breath before taking a bite of the food in front of him.

Meanwhile at Casa Morgan the imposter was making their bedroom as romantic as possible, he had put candles all over the room, there was some champagne chilling on the bedside table and the sound of soft romantic music was filling the room. He walked over to the door and turned the lights down and said, "perfect, now before this night is over I'll have Penelope where I want her and that's under me moaning as I show her what it's like to make love to a real man", he smirks before heading toward the stairs to go downstairs to wait for his "wife" to come home so that his seduction can begin.


	5. Chapter 5

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 5

After dinner was over Savannah stood up and reached into her pocket and hit a button turning on some soft romantic music, she held out her hand and said, "dance with me Derek". He said, "how delusional are you right now"?, she said, "all I have to do is make one call and your baby girl is dead", he stood up and said, "how does it feel to know that the only reason I'm dancing with you is because of threats"?, she shrugged and said, "it's fine with me".

Derek sighed as he felt her wrap her arms around him as they danced across the room, she said, "ya know you and I will be happy together", he said, "we aren't now or are we ever going to be together". She said, "ohhhh but we are and very soon you'll be in my bed begging me to make love to you", Derek laughed and said, "yeah like that's gonna happen".

She put her finger under his chin and said, "trust me my Derek it will happen, you will be in my bed making love to me", he shook his head and said, "don't count on it Savannah". She laughed and said, "ohhhhh I'm definitley counting on it Derek" as she slid her hands down his body, he said, "just the thought of your hands being on my body is making me nauseated".

Savannah said, "that will pass in time", he said, "just how long do you think I'm going to be here with you"?, she said, "as long as it takes", he said, "what is it that you want from me exactly"?, she said, "that's simple Derek, I want us to have a child". He pulled away from her and said, "noooooo wayyyyyy", she ran her hand down the front of his crotch and rubbed him through his pants and said, "ohhhhh it will happen, you will give me a child, our child, one way or another you are going to get me pregnant or else" as she snuggled closer to him.

Penelope walked through the front door and said, "hotstuff, I'm home", he walked into the living room and straight over to her and said, "welcome home goddess" before crashing his lips against hers. Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

The faux Derek said, "did you have fun with the girls"?, she said, "I did but I missed you", he said, "I missed you to but now that you're homeeeeee how about we head upstairs and spend some time alone"?, she brushed her lips against his and said, "give me 5 minutes and then come up". He nodded his head yes and said, "will go baby girl, will do".

He felt himself getting harder and harder as he watched her butt sway from side to side as she walked up the stairs, he locked up downstairs and turned the lights off before taking the stairs two at a time. He stopped outside their door and whispered, "finally, finally you're going to be mine" he then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and turned the lights back down in their room, he felt his heart racing, he had been watching Derek and Penelope together for several months and from the first time he saw her he knew that he had to have her and tonight have her he would. He opened the champagne and poured them both a glass and smiled knowing that in a few minutes all of his dreams were going to come true.

Savannah pulled apart from Derek and said, "how about we check and see how Penelope and my Derek are doing"?, he said, "why do you like tormenting me like this"?, she said, "it's a means to an end". He said, "what does that mean"?, she said, "you will be here with me as my lover until you get me pregnant and then maybe, must maybe I'll let you go".

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when she turned the tv on, she said, "do you recognize this room"?, he said, "of course I do that's our bedroom", she said, "something tells me that this is going to be an interesting evening". Derek walked over and stood in front of the tv and watched as the bathroom door opened up and his baby girl walked out wearing nothing but a sexy teddy.

The faux Derek walked into the scene and handed her a glass of champagne, they clinked glasses and then took a sip of champagne, he then took their glasses and put them down on the bedside table and said, "I love you baby girl". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek, show me how much you love me".

He picked her up and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "your wish is my command", he then carried her over to the bed and gently put her feet down on the floor. He slowly slid the straps down over her shoulders and leaned down and kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck before kissing his way back up to her perfect lips.

The imposter then said, "perfection" as the teddy puddled at her feet in the floor, she leaned in and kissed his lips and he said, "tonight I'm going to show you just how much I love you" as he placed a soft and gentle kiss against her waiting lips. She then laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovered over her just looking at her.

She said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I've dreamed about this ever since you left", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "well then let's see if I can live up to your dreams" as she pulled him into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Derek looked at Savannah and said, "please make it stop, please don't do this", she said, "there's nothing either of us can do now sexy man of mine but sit here and watch". He said, "she's innocent in this, she doesn't deserve for this to happen to her", Savannah said, "awww how sweet but yes she does deserve this just like I deserve to carry your child, our child".

She leaned in and brushed her lips against Dereks and when she pulled away she said, "now let's watch, shall we"? and she was all smiles as they turned their faces back to the screen. Derek helplessly watched as the woman he loved with everything in him laid there moaning his name as the imposter, the man that had taken over his life kissed his way up and down his wifes body.

Penelope arched her back and pulled him closer and crashed her lips against his as he lined himself up at her entrance, seconds later the room was filled with their moans as the imposter slid inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as they started out at a slow pace, one that was going to build them both up to a very explosive orgasm.

Savannah reached over and took Dereks hand in hers and said, "that will be us to", he pulled away and said, "never, I'll never be with you", she laughed and then stood up and said, "ohhhh Derek, it will but right now you can't focus on anything but your cheating whore of a wife that's sleeping with another man right in front of your eyes".

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "you did this, you did this to her and you will pay", she said, "I'm not scared of you Derek", he said, "well you should be Savannah, you should be". Savannah said, "boyssss" and a few seconds later several goons ran into the room and grabbed Derek and forced him onto the bed and back into his arm and leg restraints.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she met the man she thought was her husband thrust for trust, she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pure pleasure from him. The fake had dreamed of making love to Penelope since the first day he saw her and now he was getting to be with her and now that he was getting his dream he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that they stayed together forever and he knew what that meant and that was getting rid of the one and only real Derek Morgan.

Savannah said, "I'm going to leave you for tonight Derek but I'm going to leave the monitor on so that you can watch your slut", he said, "I swear Savannah I will kill you for this". She laughed and said, "whatever you say lover, whatever you say", she then motioned for the men to follow her out, once she stepped out into the hall she said, "enjoy your movie Derek" and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Derek then turned to the screen and watched as the man that looked like him moaned Penelopes name over and over, he listened his wife say, "I love you Derek" tears then streamed down his face and he said, "you will pay for this Savannah, you and your fake Derek will payyyyyyyy", he then closed his eyes trying to block out the moans and groans that were coming from the monitor.

The look a like smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips. He kissed her lips once more before collapsing on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air, she rolled over and rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She looked up at him and breathlessly said, "I love you to", he smiled at her as he caressed her cheek and then rolled her over onto her back and climbed back between her creamy thighs. He said, "I plan on making love to you all night long", she looped her hand around the back of his head and she smiled, she bit down on her lip and moaned his name as once again he slid inside her.

Derek couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't watch as the scene in front of him unfolded anymore, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as Penelope and the imposter made love again and again until they finally collapsed from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 7

The next morning Derek woke up when the door opened, he looked to see Savannah following the food inside, she said, "I'm going to let them release you, I want you to go and shower, change clothes and then come back for breakfast with me". He said, "I hate you Savannah, I literally hate you", she laughed and said, "let him go boys ohhh and go with him to make sure that he doesn't try anything".

She then watched as the restraints were removed, they pulled him up and pushed him over to her, she touched his face and said, "it didn't have to be this way Derek,  
it could have been so easy, so loving but noooooooo you have to be all negative". He said, "you can do whatever you want to me Savannah but I will never everrrrrrrr make love to you" as the goons pushed him out of the room and down the hall towward the bathroom.

Savannah looked up to see Penelope and her Derek sleeping peacefully, she said, "let's just hope that your night of passion makes a little miracle, I know that if she got pregnant with another mans child that would push them apart". She was still smiling when he walked into the room a few minutes later, she said, "do you feel better now"?, he said, "let's eat breakfast so that you'll leave me alone".

The goons forced him down into the chair and she said, "he's very hostile this morning, maybe you need to stay", the men stood there and watched as Derek and Savannah started eating their breakfast. When they finished with their breakfast she said, "who are you"?, he looked at her and said, "Derek Morgan", she said, "that's a good boy".

He stood up and said, "I'm Penelopes husband and that will never ever change, no matter what you dooooooo", the goons pushed him back down into the seat, she rose to her feet and leaned in and slapped his face and said, "we'll see about that". She said, "I'm getting sick of this Derek, I want you, I want to have your child and it will happen".

Meanwhile across town Penelope wakes up with a smile on her face as memories of the night before filled her mind, she can still feel his hands and his lips all over her body. She was laying there with her eyes closed when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, she then felt two lips on her neck, he said, "good morning baby girl".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "you already did that sweetness", she sighed happily and said, "it's almost time for me to go out for the day". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "don't go, please stay with me", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I'd like to sug but these plans have been made for weeks".

She kissed his lips and said, "lastnight was amazing", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "definitely amazing", she said, "I better get up and get dressed before the girls show up". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about we take a shower together"?, she said, "Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he said, "maybeeee baby girl" as he ran his finger up her stomach to her breast.

Savannah grabbed hold of Dereks face and said, "watch them, watch your slut", Derek then watched as they started making out but he was so so happy when she pushed him away and jumped up and ran into the bathroom. That happiness left when the imposter said, "I hope you enjoyed the show Derek and just so you'll know I'm going to go take a shower with MY wife and ohhhh yes I'm going to have her again and again and again".

Derek tugged against his restraints as he watched the man get up and smirk as he disappeared into the bathroom, Savanna said, "well they had a good night, how did you enjoy watching and listening to your wife making love with another man"?, he said, "GET OUT OF MY FACE". She said, "or what Derek, what are you going to do"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I can't stand the sight of you".

She said, "let's leave Mr. Grouchy alone for a while maybe he'll be in a better mood later", he sighed happily when he heard the door closing behind her as she walked out of the room. He looked back up at the screen and watched them kissing and touching as they walked out of the door, he closed his eyes and tried think of a way to get out of the restraints.  
It wasn't long before he heard the door open again, he said, "get out Savannah I don't want to see you", he looked up when he heard a laugh, there standing in front of him was the man that had just taken over his life. The man smiled and said, "did you enjoy the movie"?, he tugged at the restraints and said, "get out", the man moved closer and said, "how did it make you feel as you watched your wife and I having sex over and over and over"?, he said, "when I get lose I will kill you and that's a promise".

He laughed and said, "keep dreaming Morgan, keep dreaming", the door opened and Savannah stepped inside and said, "did you have fun lastnight"?, the man smiled and said, "it was everything I had been dreaming of and more, she's perfect and now that I've had her I plan on keeping her". Derek said, "you'll never get her, she will figure out that somethings wrong with you, she will figure out that you aren't me and my team will come for me".

Savannah and the look a like laughed as they turned and walked out of the room


	8. Chapter 8

My Name Is Derek Morgan-ch 8

When they walked into the other room Savannah said, "so how did it go lastnight do you think our plan worked"?, he said, "I've very hopeful", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "yes you did have several attempts didn't you"?, he smiled and said, "add 3 more onto what you saw lastnight". He said, "how did it go here"?, she shook her head and said, "so far no luck".

He pulled a vial out of his pocket and said, "try this", she said, "what is this"?, he said, "it's something that will make him forget alllllll about Penelope so that way he can focus on you". She smiled and said, "is this"?, he grinned and nodded his head and said, "it sure is", she said, "how many vials do you have of this"?, he said, "I have several so when you start getting low just let me know and I'll bring you some".

She smiled and said, "thank you so much", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "is anybody suspicious"?, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "nope, nobody". He glanced down at his watch and said, "Penelope's out for the day soooooooo how about you and me have a little fun before I head home"?, she took him by the hand and said, "I like the way you think" as she led him toward her bedroom.

Penelope sat and happily sipped her drink, Emily said, "alright spill it, what's got that smile on your face this morning"?, she said, "huh, what"?, Desi said, "I bet I know what it is". JJ said, "I know that look, that's afterglow ladies", Penelope nodded her head and said, "lastnight was amazeeeeballs", Emily said, "wellllll girl don't keep us waiting, dish the details".

Savannah collapsed against the strong dark chest, she kissed his lips and said, "that was wonderful", he laughed and said, "that it was", she looked at the vial that was laying on the table and said, "if what I remember is right by using the same dose several times a day will help take his memories of her so that I can focus on getting what I want".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "so it's like I scratch your back and you scratch mine that way we can both get what we want", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "how about another scratch before you head out"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was thinking the same thing" as he crashed his lips against hers again.

Derek looked up when the door opened and several of the goons stepped inside, he was released, one of the men said, "it's time for your bathroom break", he was pulled to his feet and led down the hall toward the bathroom. One of the goons stepped inside with him and said, "you have 3 minutes to do your business and then it's back to your room".

Sure enough 3 minutes later Derek was being led back up the hall, he stopped outside one door when he heard moans coming from the other side, when he stopped the goon pushed him and said, "back to your room, that doesn't concern you". When they got to the cell he was thrown inside and one man said, "you can roam free for a little while but don't get comfortable being out of your restraints".

Derek stood there and watched as the men closed the door and when he heard it lock he got up and started walking around the room trying to find a way out because he had to get back to his baby girl and the sooner the better. As he walked around he couldn't help but wonder what Penelope was doing, he closed his eyes and said, "I love you baby girl and I will get out of here and get back to you and that's a promise".

Savannah sighed happily as she slid her dress down over her body, she felt 2 arms wrapping around her waist and she felt 2 lips on her neck, she said, "not that this wasn't fun but you've got to get back to Penelope and I've got to get Dereks treatments started". He smiled and said, "remember when you get low on the serum just let me know and I'll bring you more".

She kissed his lips one final time and said, "good luck", he said, "same to you", she walked him to the door and said, "today was" and he said, "yeah it was", she then watched as he walked out of the building. She sighed before grabbing a needle and the vial of medication off the top of the table and headed toward Dereks room, she was all smiles as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Derek looked up and said "what do you want"?, she said, "I think we've already covered that haven't we"?, he said, "it ain't gonna happen"?, she motioned for the men to hold him. He struggled and said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "I'm going to give you something to help you forget about Penelope", he said, "that will never happen".

She pulled the drugs up in the vial and said, "don't worry my love soon you will be mine and then we can live happily ever after", he struggled and said, "nooooooo don't do this". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh you'll love it, trust me" she then jabbed the needle into his neck, he said, "wh wh what was that"?, she said, "don't you worry you'll get use to that in a few weeks".

Everything started getting black, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you and you will be mine", before he lost consciousness he felt her lips on his for a brief minute. She stood there and said, "make sure he's comfortable but bound", they nodded their heads and said, "yes mam" as they watched her turn around and walk out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 9

The next few months passed by fast as Derek adjusted to his new surroundings and the drugs, everything was working great and now Savannah didn't even have to lock him up at night. She smiled as she watched him working out, he winked at her and said, "are you liking what you see"?, she walked over and kissed his lips and said, "you know I am".

He put the weights down and said, "when are we moving out of here again"?, she said, "I'm making plans right now for us to move they are working on our house", he took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms. She said, "you're all sweaty", he said, "how about we go take a shower"?, she said, "I love the way you think", as he took her by the hand and led her toward their bathroom.

Penelope stood looking down at the pregnancy test in her hands and said, "p p positive", she looked up at the mirror and said, "it can't be positive", she ran to he calendar and looked and saw that she hadn't had a period in almost 3 months. She smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach and said, "I can't believe this", she jumped when she heard Dereks voice saying, "can't believe what"?, she turned around and handed him the test.

He said, "does this mean what I think it means"?, Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "w w we're gonna have a baby", he pulled her into his arms and said, "we're going to have a babyyyyyyy" as he started twirling her around. She said, "twirling a pregnant woman around isn't a good idea", he put her feet down and said, "sorry baby, are you alright"?, she said, "yep".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "what if this test is wrong"?, she said, "how about we go see my doctor and find out for sure"?, he said, "sounds good" as he watched her dialing the number to the doctors office. When she got off the phone she turned around and said, "we're lucky they can fit us in at noon", he looked at his watch and said, "we better get started it's after 11 already", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed out the front door.

Savannah collapsed against Dereks chest and said, "that was amazing as usual", he smiled and said, "well I aim to please", she said, "trust me you do, you alwaysssss do". He sighed happily as he dried off and said, "so what's the plan for today"?, she said, "I have to go to town and pick up a few things but I won't be long", he pulled her against him and said, "want some company"?, she said, "not this time, I have a few surprises to get for you".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "hurry back", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "don't worry I will", he then playfully swatted her butt as she walked out of the room. He sighed and said, "think I'll see what's on the television", he plopped down on the bed and turned it on and it wasn't long before he found a movie that caught his interest.

Penelope nervously sat in the waiting room holding he husbands hand, she looked around the room wondering if the home pregnancy test was right, were her and Derek going to be parents. They both looked up when her name was called, they got up and followed the nurse down the hall, once she was settled in the room the doctor stepped into the room and she said, "what can we do for you Penelope"?, she said, "I took a home pregnancy test at home and it was positive, we want to confirm the pregnancy please".

She smiled and said, "alright let's get some bloodwork and a urine sample and the results should be back in a few minutes", she nodded her head as she followed the doctor into another room. Meanwhile Savannah was waiting patiently right down the hall from them, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "please let me be pregnant,  
pleaseeee".

The doctor stepped into the room and said, "what can I do for you today Savannah"?, she said, "I'm staying nauseated all the time, my boobs are sore to the touch and I'm staying tired". She said, "it could be several things so how about we draw some blood and you give me a urine specimen and we'll have the results back in a few minutes".

Penelope looked up when the doctor walked into the room, she said, "congratulations Penelope the test was correct you are pregnant", the imposter smiled and then he asked, "how far along is my baby girl"?, the doctor looked at the results and said, "according to the results you are 15 weeks along". She handed the happy couple a prescription for prenatal vitamins and said, "I'd like to see you back here in about 6 weeks and we'll do an ultrasound", she nodded her head and said, "see you then" before they walked out the door.

Savannah looked up and smiled as the doctor walked into the room she looked at the results and said, "congratulations Savannah according to your results you're gonna have a baby". She said, "really"?, the doctor said, "according to your results you are around 12 weeks along", she stood up and smiled as she was handed a prescription for her vitamins and a card for her next appointment.

As both women headed toward their cars they were all smiles as everything was falling into place for them, or so they thought


	10. Chapter 10

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 10

Penelope smiled and said, "can you believe it, can you believe that we're going to be parents"?, he smiled as he put his hand on hers and said, "you're going to make a great mommy". She grinned and said, "and you my sexy hotstuff are going to make a great daddy", he sighed happily and said, "momma is going to be so happy when she finds out".

She nodded her head and said, "how about we have the family over for dinner and then we can tell them all at once"?, he said, "I love that idea", she grinned at him before sending a group text to them. It wasn't long before everybody replied telling her they would be there, she took a deep breath and said, "they will all be at our place at 6", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you".

Derek was still watching his game when Savannah pranced into the room, she sat down on the bed beside him and said, "are you ready for your surprise"?, he sat up and said, "sure, what's my surprise"?, she said, "I went to the doctor". He said, "wait, what, are you sick"?, she shook her head and said, "not sick exactly", he said,  
"then just what is it exactly"?, she said, "I haven't been feeling good for the past few days soooo".

He said, "soooooooo, what did the doctor say"?, she smiled and said, "we're going to have a baby", he stood up and said, "wait, what"?, she said, "we're going to have a baby, I'm 12 weeks along". He pulled her into his arms and said, "that's great news", she said, "I'm so glad that you're happy", he said, "happy, I'm beyond happy Mrs. Morgan".

Savannah grinned as she looked down at the wedding band on her hand, technically her and Derek weren't married but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt her, she said, "well Mr. Morgan we're going to have to get moved into our house soon". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "when can we find out what you're having"?, she said,  
"I have an appointment in 6 weeks for an ultrasound".

He looked at her and said, "and when you go for your next appointment I'm going to be there with you", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way". She kissed his lips gently and said, "would you like to celebrate our news"?, he smiled as he sat down on the bed pulling her down with him, he then kissed her lips passionately and said, "I'm getting ready to show you how much I love you Penelope".

She said, "what"?, he said, "I'm going to show you how much I love you Savannah", she smiled as she rolled him over onto his back and said, "how about this time you let me show you how much I love you"?, he shimmied out of his pants and said, "show me baby girl, show me", her heart started racing as she wondered if the meds were starting to wear off.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as the faux Derek and his baby girl got the food ready for the dinner, they were so excited when their family started coming family by family. Soon everybody was there sitting at the dinner table, Derek tapped his glass and said, "we have an announcement to make", everybody looked up at them as a very nervous imposter cleared his throat before continuing.

He said, "baby girl and I found out today that we're going to be parentssssss", the room was filled with congratulations, Fran jumped up and hugged him and said, "that's great news baby boy". He smiled and said, "thanks momma", she said, "now I'm finally getting those grandbabies you've been promising me", he wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "that we can momma, that we can".

After their sex session Savannah laid their until she was sure Derek was asleep, she got up and put his shirt on and slipped out of the room, she found the vial and saw that she was getting dangerously close to running out. She picked up her cell and sent her Derek a text letting him know that she needed more, she then waited for a reply before slipping back in bed with Derek.

Sarah was happy for Penelope but there was something about her brother that was bothering her, she coudn't put her finger on it but there was definitley something there. Derek excused himself to go pick up a special dessert and she waited for him to get around the curb before climbing into her new car and following him, not close enough for him to see but close enough for her to be able to see where he was going

As they turned off the highway she dropped back as they hit a dirt road, she watched as he got out of the car and walked inside with something in his hands, she hid her car in the bushes and walked up toward the building. She saw several guards inside and then she saw one of Dereks exes, she said, "what's he doing here with her,  
is he cheating on Penelope.

She then watched as Derek handed her a vial, she said, "I wonder what that is", she heard someone coming so she went to the end of the building, she looked through the window and she saw something that totally shocked her. She said, "Derek", she felt her heart racing and she said, "if that's Derek then who is the man that is in there with Savannah".

She heard the door shut and a car start, she slipped back to her car and said, "I've got to tell the team about this", she was now only a few miles from Derek and Penelopes house when a car came out of nowhere and hit her in the side.


	11. Chapter 11

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 11

Sarah opened her eyes and saw her mother and sister sitting there, she said, "w w what happened"?, Fran said, "Sarah thank God, are you alright"?, she said, "hurting momma, hurting all over". Desi said, "I'll go get the nurse", as she stood up Sarah grabbed her by the arm and said, "Spencer", Desi said, "what about him"?, she said,  
"I need to talk to Spencer".

Fran said, "honey what's all this about"?, she said, "please Des", Desi nodded her head and said "sure sis" and headed toward the door, when the door closed Fran said,  
"baby what happened"?, she said, "car came out of nowhere and hit me in the side". Fran said, "the doctor said that you're going to be fine just a cracked rib and a sprained ankle".

Sarah said, "I'm sorry that I worried you momma", she said, "don't worry about that sweetie, the important thing now is that you're alright", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "thanks momma". Fran gently squeezed her daughters hand and said, "everybody's outside in the waiting room", she said, "e e everybody"?, she said,  
"yeah everybody".

Everybody looked up when Desi walked into the room, she smiled and said, "Sarah's awake", the imposter said, "that's great news", she smiled and said, "it sure is big brother". She then walked over to Reid and said, "Spencer"?, he said, "yeah Des", she leaned in and whispered, "Sarah wants to talk to you", he said, "yeah sure" and after kissing his wife on the lips he followed her back down the hall toward Sarahs room.

When Spencer walked into the room Sarah said, "can I talk to him alone please"?, Fran said, "Sarah you're starting to scare me, are you sure that you're alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes momma, I just want to talk to Spencer about something". She stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "we'll be right outside the door".

Sarah waited until they were in the hall and the door closed behind them before she said, "Spencer, Spencer I need your help", he sat down and said, "calm down Sarah and tell me what's wrong". She took a deep breath and the said, "before I tell you this you've got to promise not to think that this is nothing and just blow it off okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "I promise Sarah".

Sarah then said, "I've had a feeling about Derek", Reid said, "what kind of feeling"?, she said, "that something was different and I've had that feeling for a few months now". He listened as she said, "I just couldn't put my finger on it but then the more I was around him the surer I was that I was right and something was definitely off".

He said, "did you find out what it was that was bothering you"?, she said, "I did", he said, "what was it"?, she said, "do you remember tonight when he wanted to go get a special dessert for Penelope"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah". She said, "I waitied till he was pulling away from the curb and then I hopped in my new car and followed him".

Reid said, "followed him, Sarah why did you do that"?, she said, "just listen to me Spencer and when I'm finished I promise that you will understand why I felt the way I did". He sat back in the seat and nodded his head and said, "okay, okay, please continue", she said, "so I followed him off the highway and onto a gravel road and when he stopped I pulled my car off the road and hid it so that nobody could see it".

She said, "I walked up to the windows and saw several men, huge me standing around in one room", Reid said, "did you recongnize any of the men"?, she shook her head and said, "nope". Sarah said, "that wasn't the strangest part", he said, "what was stranger"?, she said, "I looked through another window and saw Derek talking to his ex".

Reid said, "Savannah, why was he talking to her way out there"?, Sarah said, "I have no idea buttt I watched him hand her a vial of something and when he turned around to leave and that's when I backed up to the end of the house and that's when I saw him". Reid said, "that's when you saw who Sarah"?, she said, "Derek, that's when I saw Derek in that other room".

Reid said, "wait, how could he be with Savannah in one room and then standing in another room at the same time"?, she said, "exactly", she looked at Reid and said, "that's why something was off with Derek Spencer, he's not my brother, he's not the real Derek". Reid said, "so that man out there with one of my best friends isn't the man we think he is"?, she shook her head and said, "nope".

Sarah said, "we've got to find out what's going on Spencer, we have to get Derek back", they both jumped when they heard the fake Derek say, "calm down big sister I'm right here". Her heart monitor started going crazy, he stepped closer and said, "Sarah, are you alright"?, she couldn't talk, she fell back against the pillows gasping for air as the doctors ran into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 12

The doctor turned around and said, "please step out and let us try to calm her down", they both turned around and headed out of the room giving the doctors plenty of room to work. When the door closed Derek said, "what happened in there"?, Reid said, "she just wanted to talk to me that's all", he said, "talk to you, about what Reid"?, he looked him up in the face and said, "about a baby gift for you and Garcia".

He smiled and said, "I thought she was doing okay, I wonder what happened"?, Reid shrugged and said, "hopefully we'll find out when the doctors come out", Fran and Desi ran toward them and said, "Spencer, what happened"?, he said, "we were talking and then she started gasping for air", Desi peeked through the window and watched as they put an oxygen mask over her sisters face.

Fran wrapped her arms around her daughter and said, "don't worry honey, she's doing to be fine", Desiree said, "I hope so momma", Derek said, "come on squirt let's go back out to the waiting room". Desi shook her head and said, "I'm going to wait here, I want to go back in and see her", Fran said, "Spencer will you stay here with Desiree"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam".

Derek smiled and said, "come on momma", when they were gone Desi said, "alright Spencer I want you to tell me what happened and I want you to tell me right now", he put his hand on her arm and said, "let's sit and I'll tell you". They moved over to the seats and he spent the next few minutes filling her in on what Sarah had told him.

Savannah walked into the room and saw Derek sitting on the side of the bed, she stood over in front of him and slid her nightgown over her body, he looked up and smiled as she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. His hands went to her waist as she leaned over and started kissing him passionately on the lips, he closed his eyes and jerked when she jabbed the needle into his neck.

He pushed her off and said, "Savannah, what are you doing"?, she said, "what's your name"?, he said, "Derek Morgan, you know that", she said, "who am I"?, his vision started getting blurry and he said, "S S Savannah M M Morgan my wife". She grinned and said, "who is Penelope Garcia"?, he said, "m m my besttttt friendddd", she said,  
"how do you feel about her, do you love her"?, he said, "with all my heartttt" before he collapsed on the bed.

She stood over him and said, "don't worry my love you won't remember any of this", she smiled and said, "the only thing you will remember when you wake up is that you are head over heels in love with me Savannah Morgan". He started closing his eyes and she held his head in place and said, "do you hear me"?, he said, "yes mam", his eyes then closed and she picked up her gown and slid it back over her body and headed back through to talk to the guards.

Desiree covered her mouth and whispered, "that's not Derek"?, he shook his head and said, "no he's an imposter", she said, "oh my God, what about the baby, is he the father of the baby"?, Reid said, "I don't know". Desi said, "Spencer how are we going to tell Penelope and when are we going to go get my brother"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "calm down Desi, you need to stay calm, that man out there can't know that we know the truth".

She said, "you don't think that he would hurt Penelope or the baby do you"?, he said, "honestly I have no idea what he's capable of but we don't want to take any chances until we can get Derek back", she nodded her head in agreememt and sat back in her seat just as the doctors opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Desiree said,  
"how is she"?, the doctor said, "she's going to be fine she had a panic attack but everything is alright now".

Reid said, "can we go back inside and talk to her"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes but please don't tire her out, I gave her something to help her rest and she'll probably be falling asleep soon". they nodded their heads in agreement as they stepped into the room and walked over to her bed, Desi reached out and took her sisters hand and said, "how are you"?, she said, "tired and hurting but okay".

Spencer said, "she knows Sarah, I had to tell her", Sarah said, "we have to get him back Spencer, we just have to", he said, "I agree but for now we have to keep this between the three of us, deal", the sisters looked at each other and then him and said, "deal" in unison. Reid said, "can you tell me where you followed him to"?, she yawned and said, "uh huh".

Spencer said, "get some sleep and first thing in the morning I want you to tell me where that was and then we'll go from there", she smiled and said, "thank you so much Spenc" and then she was out. Desiree said, "I can't believe that he fooled us all for so long", Reid said, "all of us but Sarah", they both glanced down at the sleeping woman before heading back out to fill the rest of the team in on what the doctor said.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 13

Derek woke up refreshed and sighed happily as he looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so so much Penelope". Savannah started moving around on the bed and she looked up at him and said, "good morning my love", he smiled and said, "good morning to you my sexy wife".

She ran her finger up his chest and said, "you were amazing lastnight", he ran his hand down her back and said, "thank you gorgeous", she stretched and said, "how about you go and take a shower and then meet me in the kitchen"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "sounds like a plan". She threw the covers back and stood up, he said, "looking good Savannah".

Savannah put her hands on her stomach and said, "that's our baby growing inside me", he put his hands on her stomach and smiled and said, "I can't wait to hold him or her". She kissed his lips again and said, "how about after breakfast we work off some energy"?, he winked at her and said, "I like that idea", she put her robe on and pulled it together and said, "see ya soon my love" before walking out of the room making sure to close the door behind her.

Derek got up and did what he was told, he grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom, he turned the water on and stepped under the stream of hot water, he closed his eyes and sighed as the water cascaded all over him. He put his hands on the wall and took a deep breath as flashes of a beautiful blonde filled his mind, he could feel her touching him, kissing him and he couldn't help but smile.

His vision continued as the form of the beautiful womans body filled in, all but her face, he saw himself running his fingers thorugh her hair, she smelled amazing as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as her face was starting to become clear he snapped back to reality when he felt Savannahs arms wrapping around his body, he turned around and said, "I thought I was suppose to come to you".

Savannah crashed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I couldn't wait", she then jumped into his arms, thus wrapping he legs around his waist and she said, "make love to me Derek". He turned around resting her back against the wall and wasted no time as he slid inside her, their moans of pleasure filled the room as she once again took great pleasure in taking something that belonged to Penelope and that was Derek.

Meanwhile across town Penelope wakes up and smiles as she feels her husbands lips on her neck, she says, "good morning to you to", he says, "how about I show you a good morning baby girl"?, she rolls over onto her back and says, "I love the way you think" as she claimed his lips with hers, they pulled apart when they heard Dereks cell going off.

She said, "please tell me that we don't have a case"?, he picked up his cell and said, "it's Hotch, I have to go to the BAU", she said, "how long do we have"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "not long enough". He kissed her lips and said, "but we will continue this later", he slapped her butt and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to, now scoot", he blew her a kiss as he put his clothes on and headed out of the room.

Sarah woke up and saw Reid and Desi sitting by her bed, she moved and said, "morning", Reid said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "sore and hurting but good". Desi said, "can I get you something to eat or drink"?, she said, "coffee would be nice", she said, "I'll go and get some coffee that way you and Spencer can talk".

Sarah smiled and said, "thanks Desi", she said, "no thank you, it's because of you that we're going to get our real brother back and not this imposter that's running around with Dereks face". After Desiree was gone Reid said, "I need for you to tell me where you followed him to", she nodded her head and then told him turn for turn where they went.

Savannah collapsed against Dereks body and kissed his neck and said, "alright sexy man of mine let's go and get some breakfast", he turned the water off and watched as she dried herself off and put her robe on before she exited the bathroom. He quickly dried off and got dressed before joining the woman that he has called his wife for the past several months for breakfast, little did he know that life as he had known it was about to change.


	14. Chapter 14

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 14

Reid sighed as he looked over at his wife and said, "you don't have to do this", she said, "yes I do, I owe this go Garcie", Reid looked over at the rest of his team and said, "Sarah said that there were several men there in the building with them so we are to assume that they are armed and ready for action". Hotch said, "right now we need to focus on getting Morgan back".

Emily said, "is the fake Morgan still at the BAU"?, he said, "he is, I told Anderson to have him wait for me that I had something that I wanted to discuss with him and it couldn't wait". JJ said, "I still can't believe that this is happening, I can't believe that this is happening to our family", Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry Jayje, we are going to get him back".

Dave said, "Fran is going to freak out when she finds out what's happening, I hate it that I had to keep this from her', Reid said, "it's safer for her and Penelope if they don't know yet", everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Emily said, "my heart is breaking for PG, what if this Derek is the father of her child and not our Morgan"?, Dave said, "we'll have to jump off the bridge when we get to it".

Hotch said, "when we get there Reid I want you, JJ and Emily to go around the back and me and Dave will go around the front, we don't know what waits for us once we get inside so please be careful". Reid said, "Sarah also said that the fake Derek handed Savannah a vial of something so there is a strong possibility that he's being drugged and has been for months so it's hard to tell what his mental state is" as they all started making their way toward the huge building.

Savannah smiled as she watched her "husband" and hoped that what they had right now would last forever, she rubbed her stomach and couldn't help but wonder if the other Derek was the father. She shook her head and said to herself, "get that thought of of your mind, Derek Morgan is the father of this child and that's all that is important now".

One of the men walked over to her and whispered something into her ear, she said, "excuse me sweetie", he said, "sure baby" and then he watched as she followed their head of security out of the room. She walked into the bedroom and loaded the syringe with the drug and after capping it she said, "if they try to take you away from me I'll make sure that your love for your precious baby girl is gone forever".

Derek looked up and said, "that didn't take long", she kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around him as she straddled his waist and said, "I love you Derek", he then smiled and said, "and I love you". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "you, me and this baby are a family now", she nodded her head and said, "and we're always going to be one, right"?, he winked at her and said, "right".

The team quickly and quietly made their way to their designated areas and they listened as Hotch said, "on the count of 3 we go", they heard him say, "1", they all aimed their guns and had them ready. He said, "2" they were ready to make entry and then he said, "3" and Reid kicked the back door open while Hotch kicked the front door open and they made their way inside.

Savannah heard the commotion and stood behind her husband, she pulled the needed out of her pocket and said, "I wonder what's happening"?, Derek said, "that sounded like somebody kicked the doors in". She said, "I'm scared Derek", he said, "don't worry baby I won't let anything happen to you or our baby", she smiled and said to herself, "that's what I was hoping you'd say.

When they heard gunshots Derek stood in front of his wife, he was bound and determined to protect his family, little did he know that his family was all working to find him and bring him back home. Savannah feared that her time was ebbing away and she readied to stick Derek with the syringe yet again, she loved Derek and would do whatever it took to keep him where he was and that was with her.

Derek looked at the door and saw his team and said, "Hotch, man, what are you doing"?, Hotch said, "Morgan I need you to step away from Savannah and start walking toward us". He said, "why, what's wrong"?, Reid said, "trust us Morgan", he started to walk toward them and Savannah wrapped her arm around his neck and said, "one more step and I'll inject him again".

Reid said, "you don't want to do that, you don't want to hurt him"?, she said, "try me Spencer", Dave started talking to them and Savannah swallowed hard and said, "I said stoppppppppp". Before Derek knew what was happening she stabbed him in the neck and said, "remember only your love for me Derek", he said, "wh what"?, she said,  
"remember only your love for me, remember that you love me and only me and our baby".

Derek looked at her as his eyes started getting hazy and said, "y y yes mam", as his body hit the floor Reid and JJ made their way toward him, Reid checed for a pulse and sighed happily when he found one. JJ cuffed Savannah and said, "you have the right to remain silent", Savannah laughed and said, "you're to late, I just took away all of his memories of Penelope, he'll only remember his love for me and our baby".

Dave hovered over his step son and said, "hang on son hang on"


	15. Chapter 15

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 15

Reid and JJ rode with Derek to the hospital and Dave went home to get Fran and Penelope and Hotch and Emily went back to the BAU to get the fake Morgan and take him to the hospital. Reid looked down at his friend and said, "you just have to be alright, you just have to", JJ put her hand on his arm and said, "he's a fighter Spence and he's going to be alright".

Penelope and Fran were sitting and talking about the nursery when Dave charged into the house, he ran over to them and said, "we need to get to the hospital", both women jumped up and Penelope said, "what happened, was it Derek"?, he said, "Derek needs you kitten", both women then nodded their heads yes as they grabbed their things and followed Dave out of the house.

Hotch and Emily strolled into his office and Derek said, "hey man, where have you been, I've been waiting here for almost 2 hours", he sat down in front of him and he said, "sorry but we were unavoidably detained". He said, "not a problem man it's just I want to get back to baby girl", Emily said, "ohhh I bet you do", he looked at her and said, "what does that mean Em"?, she leaned down and said, "that means that we know the truth".

He swallowed hard and said, "truth, what truth"?, Hotch said, "we know that you aren't really Derek Morgan and that you have been working with Savannah to keep Derek and Penelope apart". He tried to jump up but he was slammed back down in the chair. Emily said, "how could you do that, how could you hurt Penelope that way"?, he said,  
"I love her and our child".

Hotch nodded his head and 2 other agents came into the room and cuffed him, he said, "what's going on"?, Hotch said, "we don't know who you are but we know who you aren't and that's Derek Morgan". Emily said, "we're taking you to the hospital to get a DNA test done to see exactly who you are", he struggled and tried to get away but it was to no avail.

When they got to the hospital JJ and Reid stood right by his bedside as the doctors worked on Derek, Reid said, "he was injected by his kidnapper and we don't know what he was injected with but we do have the syringe". The doctor took the syringe and said, "get this analyzed so that we will know what we are working with", the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

Dave pulled up at the hospital entrance and the three of them jumped out and ran inside and over to the desk where he flashed his badge and said, "I'm agent David Rossi one of my team a Derek Morgan was just brought in". She said, "yes sir the doctor is with him right now", Fran said, "I'm his mother and this is his wife can we please go back"?, she said, "let me see what they are doing and then I'll let you know"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they watched her disappear around the corner.

Penelope said, "he just has to be alright Fran, I can't figure out what happened, he was fine, he was going to go talk to Hotch at work", Dave said, "it's going to be alright kitten". The nurse walked back and said, "you three can come back just follow me please", they smiled as they quickly followed her around the corner and into his room.

When she saw him she walked over and took his hand in hers and said, "hotstuff I'm here", Reid said, "his vitals are staying stable so that's a plus", she looked up at him and said, "what happened Spencer"?, he opened his mouth to speak and the doctor walked back into the room and said, right now his vitals are stable but until we know for sure what he was injected with we don't know how to treat him".

Penelope said, "injected, how did he get injected at the BAU"?, Reid said, "he wasn't at the BAU Garcia", she said, "he wasn't"?, he shook his head and said, "no, no he was being held captive by Savannah about 25 miles out of town". She laughed and said, "held captive, what are you talking about, he's been home with me and with our baby".

JJ said, "Garcie" and Derek started moving around on the bed, Penelope looked down at him and said, "open your eyes and look at me handsome, it's okay I'm here, I'm here". His eyes started opening and he said, "Savannah, where's Savannah"?, Penelope said, "wh wh why do you want Savannah"?, he said, "baby girl"?, she said, "yes handsome, it's me, your baby girl, your wife".

He pulled away and said, "I'm not married to you, Savannah is my wife", she said, "wh what"?, he said, "where's my wife, where's Savannah" and then everybodys attention was pulled to the door when Emily and Hotch walked into the room with the fake Derek. Her mouth flew open and before she could say anything she collapsed into the arms of Spencer while the rest of the team helplessly watched.


	16. Chapter 16

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 16

The doctor rushed in as Reid and Dave put her on the gurney that was in the hall, the doctor said, "how far along is she"?, JJ said, "she's around 16 weeks", Fran said,  
"is she going to be alright"?, the doctor said, "I'll run tests but until I get the results back I can't tell you anything". The fake Derek said, "take care of her please, that's my wife and child".

Emily said, "shut us she isn't your anything and that baby probably isn't even yours", the faux laughed and said, "well I guess we won't know that until after the baby is born now will we"?, Hotch said, "I need to get some bloodwork done so that I can check his DNA". The doctor nodded her head and said, "alright agent Hotchner, that won't be a problem".

Meanwhile the real Derek said, "is baby girl alright"?, Fran said, "she's gonna be fine honey", he pointed to the other Derek and said, "who is he and why does he look like me"?, Reid said, "you were kidnapped Morgan and Savannah held you captive for several months I'm guessing". He laughed and said, "now why would my wife kidnap me and hold me hostage for months"?, Emily said, "you aren't married to Savannah you're married to Penelope and you have for a while".

He looked at her and said, "Savannah is my wife, where is she, I want my wife", Fran said, "baby boy they're telling you the truth, see here is a picture from your wedding day". Derek looked as he saw himself and Penelope, he shook his head and said, "that can't be right, I'm married to Savannah, we love each other and in a few months we're going to have a child, our first child".

Reid said, "you aren't now or have you ever been married to Savannah", he said, "pretty boy listen to me, I am head over heels in love with my wife Savannah", he shook his head and said, "that's what she told you to remember before you passed out". He said, "I don't believe you", Hotch said, "you have puncture marks on your neck, on both sides of your neck so she's been drugging you for months".

He said, "Hotch, man, I would know if I were being drugged", Reid said, not if you were told not to while you were drugged you wouldn't", Derek said, "Reid I don't really think that Savannah would do that to me". Hotch shook his head and said, "alright Morgan tell me this, tell me how long have you been where you were when we found you"?, he said, "I'm not sure, Savannah said that workers were working on our house and that was a place for us to stay".

Reid said, "well the fake Derek arrived about 16 weeks 2 days 14 minutes and 23 seconds so that's about how long you've been gone", he smiled and said, "dang kid you're still good". Emily said, "I'm going to go check on PG", everybody nodded their heads and watched as she disappeared out of the room and headed up the hall in the direction they took Penelope.

One of the nurses walked up to Hotch and said, "I understand that you are needing some bloodwork is that correct"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam it is, I need a DNA test on this gentleman right here so that we can find out once and for all who he is". She took out her equipment and started drawing the blood, she said, "I'll put a rush on it but it will still take several days" as she grabbed her things and headed out of the room and toward the lab.

The imposter smiled and said, "it's gonna be a long few days huh"?, Dave said, "son you have the right to remain silent so I suggest that you shut your mouth", he took a deep breath and grinned as he said, "can you at least tell me how my wife and child are doing"?, Reid said, "she isn't your wife and that baby she's carrying isn't yours, it belongs to the real Derek Morgan".

He smiled and said, "you don't know that for sure because let me tell you I had Penelope in every room of that house and on every surface I could sooooo chances are very good that the child growing inside her is mine". JJ walked over and slapped his face and said, "you don't have any right to talk about her that way, no right at all".

He leaned in and said, "if I am that father I do have that right Jeniffer", Reid said, "don't you talk to my wife like that", he laughed and said, "ohhhh listen at pretty boy talking all tough". Derek looked out into the hall and saw everybody talking to his lookalike and said, "momma is it true, am I married to Penelope"?, she put his hand in hers and said, "it's true baby boy, it's true".

Meanwhile in Penelopes room she starts waking up and when she opens her eyes she sees Emily standing there, she said, "how could I not have known"?, Emily said, "none of us suspected PG, well none of us but Sarah". She shook her head and said, "I was unfaithful to my husband, I cheated on him with another man", Emily said, "you aren't at fault here Penelope, you thought he was Derek, we all did".

She reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "what about the baby"?, Emily said, "right now it's a 50/50 chance", she shook her head and said, "how can I look him in the face again". Emily said, "you didn't do anything wrong, neither of you did", Penelope said, "I can't believe that she kidnapped Derek and replaced him with a lookalike".

Emily said, "she had been drugging Derek for months", she said, "so we were both unfaithful"?, she nodded her head and said, "not because of any wrong doing by either of you but yes". Penelope could tell by the look on Emilys face that there was something that she wasn't saying so she said, "what aren't you telling me Em"?, she sat down beside Penelopes bed and said, "I don't know how to tell you this".

Penelope said, "please just tell me", She took a deep breath and said, "it's about Savannah", Penelope said, "what about her"?, Emily said, "she's pregnant to, around 3 to 3 1'2 months". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "what are we going to do Em, what are we going to do"?, Emily wrapped her arms around her friend and said,  
"I don't know PG, I just don't know".


	17. Chapter 17

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 17

Savannah was sitting in her jail cell rubbing her growing stomach, she said, "don't worry little one you, me and daddy are going to be together again very soon and that's a promise". She laid back on her bed and smiled as memories of her time with Derek in the shower a few hours earlier filled her mind, she sighed and said, "we will be together again Derek, we're forever".

Derek looked at his mom and said, "if I'm married to baby girl why can't I remember anything"?, Reid said, "it's because you've been drugged for so long and with all of the things she was saying to you is another reason". He said, "things she was saying"?, he said, "she jabbed that needle into your neck and told you to only remember your love for her and nobody else".

He shook his head and said, "no, no, she wouldn't do that to me, she loves me and I love her", JJ said, "we know that you love Garcie, you two have been in love for years Derek, for years". He said, "she's my best friend of course I love her but I don't remember that kind of love between us", they all turned around to the door when the doctor came into the room.

She said, "we now know what you were dosed with", Reid said, "was it Rohypnol"?, she said, "one of them was Rohypnol", Derek said, "what do you mean one, how many things was she using"?, the doctor said, "we found a huge amount of Ketamine in his system also". Dave said, "so he was given a very strong dosage of the date rape drug over and over for months"?, she said, "yes and the ketamine made him very suseptable to suggestion".

Fran said, "so somebody could have given him the drugs and told him they were married to him and he would believe it"?, she said, "oh yes definitely", Reid said, "when we found him she jabbed a syringe filled with drugs and then she told him that he was to only remember his love for her and nobody else". She looked at Derek and then the rest of his family and said, "so that's what he remembers or think he feels".

Derek said, "how long will it take before these drugs wear off"?, she said, "since you had such a large quantity it's hard to tell how long it will take before your memories come back, if they ever do". Fran said, "how long will he have to stay in the hospital"?, she said, "a few days at least because I want to hook him up to a heart monitor and watch his heart rate and of course we're going to try to flush some of the drugs out of his system".

Reid said, "what about activated charcoal"?, she said, "that won't work where he's getting a large dose on a normal schedule", Derek said, "so there is a chance that I won't get my memories back, right"?, she said, "sadly yes but agent Morgan there is also a chance that they will start coming back slowly and it could happen in a few minutes to a few weeks to" and he said, "never", she nodded her head and said, "yes".

The doctor put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "I know the emotions you are going through and they are totally normal but nothing that happened to you was your fault,  
nothing at all". He said, "are you saying that I was a victim of rape"?, she said, "yes, everytime you had sex with her it was against your will, the only reason that you complied was because you were told to while you were suseptible to the drugs you were given".

He looked down at the floor and then said, "I need to see Penelope", the doctor said, "I'm getting ready to hook you up to the heart monitors and a bag of IV's", he said, "please, I really need to see her". She thought for a minute and said, "ok but don't be to long", he said, "I won't, I just need to see her and know that she's alright".

Dave helped him into the wheelchair and said, "I'll take you to her", he wheeled Derek into the hall and the imposter said, "where are you going"?, Dave said, "shut up boy". He laughed and said, "let me tell you something about your baby girl, she is a wildcat in the sack, she just couldn't get enough of me and that baby that she is carrying is mine".

Derek said, "I guess we'll see about that won't we"?, Hotch said, "alright that's enough, your ride's here", he said, "ride, where am I going"?, he said, "jail and then prison for the rest of your life if I have anything to say about it". As he started pulling him away he said, "she felt so good under me as I did what I wanted to do and trust me when I tell you that she was up for anything I wanted to try".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't listen to him son, he's just trying to upset you", Derek said, "please just take me to baby girl", he nodded his head yes as he started heading on up the hall. Penelope looked at the door when she saw Dave pushing Derek into the room, Emily said, "I'm going to go and let the two of you have some time alone".


	18. Chapter 18

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 18

Dave pushed him closer to the bed and said, "we'll be right out here if you need anything", both Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as they watched their friends step out into the hall. Derek looked at her and she looked down at her hands and he said, "baby look at me", she shook her head and said, "I can't Derek,  
I just can't".

He put his hand on hers and said, "what happened to us wasn't our faults, it's all on Savannah and whoever he is", Penelope said, "I feel so stupid, so used", she then put her hand on her stomach and said, "I don't even know who the father is". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I might not know it in my head but I feel it in my heart, this child is mine".

She weakly smiled and said, "do you remember anything yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet but hopefully by the time I get out of here in a few days I will start getting them back". He looked up at her and said, "was he good to you, did he hurt you"?, she said, "he didn't hurt me hotstuff, I just feel so stupid that I didn't know he wasn't you".

He took her hand in his and said, "he was just really good at fooling people", she nodded her head and said, "what's going to happen now"?, he shook his head and said,  
"I don't know goddess, I truly don't know". She sighed and said, "I know that you don't remember being married to me but I swear to you that we are married and being married to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry that I didn't fight harder to come back to you", she said, "you don't know that you didn't", he grinned and said, "true but if I'd fought harder I would have gotten back to you". Penelope said, "the team said that she had several guards", he nodded his head and said, "yeah she called them our security team".

Penelope said, "how long has he been pretending to be you"?, he shrugged and said, "around 15 weeks Reid guessed", she covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh", he said,  
"why, what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm about 15 to 16 weeks along". Derek said, "don't worry, we'll get through this together", she smiled and said, "I love you, I know you don't feel the same way right now and that's okay".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "no, no it isn't okay, we would still be together if it weren't for Savannah and this, this", she said, "calm down Derek, please calm down". He blew out a deep breath and said, "I can see that you're hurting and it's killing me to know that it's because of me", she shook her head and said, "this isn't your fault, this is all on Savannah and the fake you".

Meanwhile across town at the jail the faux Derek smiles as he walks into his cell and sits down, the guard says, "relax it's going to be a while before you're bail hearing". He laid back on the bed and put his hands under his head and said, "I could use a little rest, I've been very active", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "if you know what I mean", the guard shook his head in disgust as he walked away.

Savannah was in the same jail just in another part and she was laughing and smiling as memories of her time with Derek filled her mind, she could see his naked body standing before her, she can feel his hands on her, his lips kissing hers. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the guard say, "Davis you have a visitor",  
she jumped up and said, "I figued I would have, I'm just shocked that it's took them this long" as she stood up and followed the guard up the hall toward one of the interrogation rooms.

When she walked into the room the smile fell when she saw Hotch and Dave sitting there, she sat down and said, "well well well, to what do I owe this honor"?, Hotch said, "we are here to find out the truth". She sat back in the chair and said, "truth, truth about what"?, Dave said, "don't play stupid with us Savannah, how long did you plan this"?, she said, "from the day he broke up with me to be with that cow".

Hotch said, "so how long had you been watching Derek and Penelope", she said, "for months, I went in to their home when they were both at work and planted cameras in every room of that house so that we could watch every move they made". Dave said, "you're sick", she laughed and said, "thank you, I've worked hard to earn that", he said, "so who is this man that looks like Derek"?, she said, "oh him, he was an easy find, the body was there and so were some of the tattoos butttttt he needed a little work to his face to make him the perfect copy of my love, my Derek".

Dave said, "what's his name"?, she said, "Derek Morgan", he hit the table and said, "I'm serious Savannah", she said, "I'm not telling you his name, if he wants you to know that then he can tell you himself". Hotch said, "alright then what do you want to tell me about the time you had Derek with you, all the times you drugged him and raped him".

She laughed and said, "raped him, I never raped him, he gave himself to me willingly", both men laughed and Dave said, "he was willing after you drugged him for weeks maybe even longer than that". Savannah crossed her legs and said, "the only thing that I will tell you is that Derek Morgan is amazinggggg in bed and everytime we made love, yes made love it was my name he moaned out, my name not hers".

Hotch leaned forward and said, "that's because you drugged him Savannah, he never loved you and he never wanted you, he loves Penelope and she is the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with". She chuckled as she rubbed her growing belly and said,"well me and our child see things differently and so does Derek, why don't you ask him"?, Dave smiled and said, "we would but he's still in the hospital".

She said, "is he alright"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "oh yeah, he was fine when we left, he was where he belonged, with his wife, the love of his life, his one and only wife, Penelope". Savannah stood up and slapped him hard across the face and said, "SHUTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPP, JUST SHUTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPP", the guards ran into the room and quickly grabbed her and tried to calm her down while Dave and Hotch sat there laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 19

Derek and Penelope sat just looking at each other for the longest time, things weren't the same and after realizing that she could be carrying the child of the fake Derek she doubted that they ever would again. They both looked around when they heard footsteps walking toward her room, the doctor stepped inside and said, "how are my patients"?, Derek said, "I'm so confused".

The doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "that's understandable, you've been drugged for months", he said, "I just feel like I'm not myself, it's like I'm looking at my life but I'm not in the drivers seat'. Penelope reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes as Derek said, "I don't know what to do or how to feel and it's killing me".

She then looked at Penelope and said, "I'm sure you're just as confused aren't you Penelope"?, she bit down on her lip and nodded her head yes and said, "I've been in love with Derek Morgan since the first day I met him and I feel so stupid that I couldn't tell that the man I was with wasn't him". The doctor said, "what you and Derek need to realize is that nothing that happened to either of you is your fault".

They looked at her as she said, "Penelope you were tricked, Derek you were tricked", she looked at Penelope and said, "the reason you didn't realize that the man you were with wasn't the real Derek was because you had no reason to believe otherwise". She then turned to Derek and said, "you were forcefully drugged and brainwashed because you were suseptable under the drug".

Derek said, "I feel so dirty and used", she said, "I'm so sorry that you and Penelope are going through this and I want to talk to you both about talking to someone while you're in here". Penelope said, "like a shrink"?, she said, "yeah kind of, someone that you can talk to and vent, maybe that will help you both to heal after what you've been through".

Penelope rubbed her growing belly and said, "doctor, when can I have testing done to see who the father of my child is"?, she said, "in a couple of days", Derek said, "what's involved in that, is there any danger to the baby"?, she said, "a needle is inserted and we withdrawl some fluid and in that fluid is your childs DNA and we can see if the DNA matches yours Derek".

He said, "what about the danger to the baby"?, she said, "I'm not going to lie to you it can be dangerous, there is a 15% chance that Penelope could start bleeding and miscarry". He looked at Penelope and then at the doctor and listened as Penelope said, "I want the test done as soon as possible, I want to know if this child is my husbands or the man pretending to be my husband".

The doctor nodded her head and said, "we'll get that set up as soon as possible", Derek said, "about talking to a specialist, when can you get that set up"?, she took a deep breath and smiled and said, "I'll arrange it today". She looked at Penelope and said, "are you willing to talk to her to Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "if it will take away this feeling and help me to cope then yes".

She said, "we're getting ready to move you both to your rooms", Derek said, "since we're married do you think that we could be in the same room"?, she said, "I didn't know if you would want that under the circumstances". He looked at Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness"?, she said, "I feel stronger and safer when we're together".

The doctor said, "I'll arrange it" and then she turned around and walked out of the room, Derek looked at her and said, "do you think that things will ever get back to the way they were before all of this happened"?, she sighed and said, "I don't know, I hope so because right now I feel so, so lost". He reached out and took her by the hand and said, "me to but maybe together we can find each other".

She weakly smiled and said, "I'd like that", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "me to baby girl, me to"


	20. Chapter 20

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 20

The imposter opened his eyes when he heard a guard calling his name, he said, "yeah", he said, "you have a visitor", he said, "visitor, who is it"?, the guard said,  
"do I look like your secretary"?, he laughed and said, "welllllll". The guard said, "put your hands through the slots in the door", he stood up and he walked over putting his wrists in the door.

He then took a deep breath as the cuffs were put on his wrists, he then removed his wrists and stood back as the door opened, the guard said, "step forward", he did what he was told and he walked until the guard told him to stop. Another guard opened the door and motioned for him to step inside, he was then cuffed to the table in the center of the room.

After making sure that the fake was fastened to the table the guards turned around and walked to the door and waited for his visitors to make their entrance through the door. When the door opened he smiled when he saw Hotch and Reid walking into the room, he said, "hi guys, what's up"?, Reid said, "we just got finished visiting with your co conspirator".

He laughed and said, "pretty boy you are funnyyyyyy", Reid leaned forward and said, "you don't get to call me that, only the real Derek does and you sure aren't the real Derek Morgan". Hotch said, "we're here to get your side of the story", he sat back and said, "I'm not telling you anything", Reid said, "it's okay either way as far as we're concerned, we'll get the information we need when the DNA results come back", causing the smile to fall from the faux Dereks face.

Derek and Penelope were finally moved to their room and so far neither had said a word, they were both just laying there not knowing what to say, after all what could they say they had both unknowingly cheated on the other, could their love survive, would their love survive"?, they were both pulled back to reality when they heard a knock at their door.

Penelope said, "come in", the doctor stepped inside and said, "my name is Dr. Jessica Johnson, I'm one of the therapists here", Derek said, "you're one of the shrinks huh"?, she laughed and said, "yes, that would be me". She looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I was wondering if it would be okay if I started with Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure".

Jessica helped Derek into his wheelchair and then said, "I'll be back for our session in a little while", Penelope weakly smiled and waved as Derek was wheeled from the room. After she was sure that she was alone in the room she once again allowed the tears to fall, she laid her head back on the pillows and wondered how she could have been so stupid not to notice that the man she was living with, sharing a bed with, sleeping with wasn't the love of her life.

Once Derek and Jessica got into her office she said, "you can sit in your chair or I can help you onto the couch if you prefer"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm fine right here but thanks". Jessica sat across from him and said, "so Derek, can you tell me what you remember about what happened before your team found you early yesterday".

He took a deep breath and said, "not much really, the only thing I can tell you is that I don't remember the love that I have for Penelope or the fact that we are married". Jessica said, "Derek you need to understand that nothing that happened to you is your fault, you were drugged and raped", he said, "I willingly slept with her".

Jessica only after you were drugged and during the suseptable state you were told that you wanted her and you couldn't resist", he said, "how am I suppose to live with the fact that I cheated on my wife and she cheated on me"?, Jessica said, "how do you feel about Penelope"?, he smiled and said, "I love her but I'm afraid that it isn't the way that I'm suppose to and it's killing me to know that I'm causing her so much pain".

Jessica said, "I'm sure that Penelope feels the same way", he said, "I know that I love her and that the baby she's carrying is most likely mine but right now I don't remember those feelings". She put her hand on his arm and said, "hopefully in time your memories will come back and then you can focus on getting things back to the way they were before".

Meanwhile at the jail Hotch leans forward and says, "we just want to know one thing", he said, "and what's that"?, he said, "why did you do all of this, why did you help Savannah destroy 2 people that were meant to be together"?, the imposter said, "that's easy, as I watched Penelope and Derek together I fell head over heels in love with her and decided that I would do anything that it took to make her mine".

Reid said. "even if that meant breaking her heart"?, he said, "even if it meant breaking her heart", Reid stood up and said, "I can't wait for you to get what's coming to you". He laughed and said, "speaking of getting what's coming to them how is Derek?, Hotch said, "he's fine, he's where he belongs", the faux said, "oh really and where is that"?, Reid smiled and said, "with his wife".

They both stood and watched as the man in front of them started pulling and tugging at his cuffs trying to break free as he said, "nooooo, nooo that can't happen,  
they can't be together, that's my baby, that's my baby". They then watched as several guards then ran into the room and after uncuffing him from the table they pulled him from the room screaming, "noooooooooo, that's my baby not his".


	21. Chapter 21

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 21

Penelope was laying in her bed with her eyes closed when she heard a knock at her door, she opened her eyes and said, "come in guys", JJ and Emily stepped inside the room and walked over to her bedside. Emily said, "where's Derek"?, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "he's talking with the therapist but he should be back soon".

JJ said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "physically fine but Jayje what have I done"?, she sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her friend into her arms and said, "Garcie you didn't do anything wrong, you and Morgan are the victims here". She pulled back and said, "I had sex with another man Jayje", Emily said, "PG you didn't know that he wasn't Derek, none of us did".

She looked up and said, "that still doesn't make it right Em, I was unfaithful", JJ said, "Garcie you need to calm down, this stress isn't good for you or for the baby". Penelope said, "said, "that's another thing, what if this baby isn't Dereks what if it's his", Emily said, "right now what you need to focus on is getting some rest".

Penelope said, "how can I rest when I've destroyed not only my life but my husbands and possibly my childs"?, Emily said, "you did no such thing", Penelopes heart monitor started beeping. JJ said, "Garcie please calm down", Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "I I I can't, I can't calm down", they all looked up when they heard several people running toward the room.

The doctor said, "can you please step out into the hall", JJ and Emily quickly got out of the way so that the doctor and nurses could do their best to try and calm Penelope down. Once they were in the hall JJ said, "I hope that she's going to be alright", Emily said, "me to Jayje, me to", all they could do at that point was just watch and pray that both Penelope and the baby were going to be alright".

The doctor said, "Penelope I need for you to calm down", she shook her head and said, "I can't, I've really messed things up", the doctor looked up and said, "your heart rate is dangerously high, I need for you to calm down or I'll have to give you something to calm you down". Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "owwww it hurts, it hurts".

Jessica said, "Derek I would like to see you again later today or in the morning, are you okay with that"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'll do anything to get my life back". She said, "I would like to maybe try something during our next session", he said, "try something, like what"?, she said, "what about hypnosis"?, he said,  
"I can't remember anything".

She said, "maybe under hypnosis you will be able to", he said, "at this point I'm willing to try almost anything", she said, "how about I get you back to your room and your wife"?, he smiled and said, "I'd like that". She stood up and put her hands on the wheelchair as they turned around and were then headed out of the room and back up the hall.

Meanwhile in Penelopes room the doctor said, "I need a fetal monitor STAT", the nurse nodded her head as she ran out of the room, JJ and Emily watched helplessly as the nurse disappeared around the corner only to come back a few seconds later and run into Penelopes room quickly closing the door behind her. The doctor said, "I'm going to hook you up to the monitor and check on the baby".

Penelope nodded her head as wave after wave of pain hit her, the doctor quickly saw that the baby was in distress, she then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I am going to be totally honest with you, if you don't calm down there is a chance that you could miscarry". Penelope said, "I can't lose this baby", the doctor said,  
"I need for you to try to calm down".

Penelope said, "I I I don't feel good" and then she collapsed against the pillows, the doctor said, "I need the crash cart", the nurse pulled the door open and ran out into the hall. Jessica saw JJ and Emily sitting in the hall and said, "what's going on in there"?, JJ said, "her heart monitor started going crazy", they then watched as the nurse pushed the crash cart into the room.

Seconds later they heard the doctor say, "charge the paddles we're losing her"


	22. Chapter 22

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 22

Derek jumped up from his wheelchair and said, "I've got to get in there", JJ said, "Derek you need to let the doctors work", he put his hand over his heart and said,  
"she needs me, I can feel it here".Jessica said, "they will let us in soon but the girls are right about giving the doctors space to work", he peeped through the hole in the door and whispered, "don't leave me sweetness".

Emily walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "why don't we go check on your sister"?, he said, "I can't leave her", Emily said, "we won't be able to see her for a few minutes and maybe seeing your sister will help". He sat down in his wheelchair and said, "I'm not going anywhere until I get to see Penelope and know that she's alright".

Reid and Hotch stepped off the elevator and saw the team sitting in the hallway and Hotch said, "what's going on why is everybody out here"?, Emily said, "Penelope collapsed and they are working to stabilize her". Reid looked at his heartbroken friend and knew that this was killing Derek, everybody knew that Derek and Penelope were in love and had been for years and even though Derek didn't remember it was like his heart knew and was shattering at the thought of losing her.

After what seemed like forever the door opened and the doctor stepped out into the hall, Derek said, "how's Penelope"?, the doctor said, "we almost lost her in there but were able to get her back". Reid said, "and the baby"?, she said, "right now we've got her hooked up to a fetal monitor but it's to soon to tell", Derek shook his head and said, "she can't lose that baby, please do everything you can for them both".

The doctor said, "I promise you that everything that can be done for her and the baby are being done", Reid said, "what caused her to collapsed like that"?, she said,  
"all the stress she's under and the fear of having another mans child was just to much". Derek said, "this is all on me", Hotch got down in front of the younger man and said, "this is not your fault, none of it and you need to stop thinking that way".

Jessica said, "he's right Derek, right now Penelope needs to know that you are here for her, no matter what"?, he nodded his head and said, "always", JJ then said,  
"when can we see her"?, she said, "she's asking for Derek". He said, "me"?, she said, "your name was the first thing she said when she opened her eyes", he wiped away a tear and said, "pretty boy can you please push me"?, he grinned and nodded his head and said, "gladly".

The door pushed open allowing Derek and Reid to make their way closer to the bed, Reid put Dereks chair right beside Penelopes head and said, "we'll be out in the hall if you need anything". Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks Reid", he said, "anytime Morgan, anytime" when Reid got back to the door he glanced over his shoulder and saw Derek gently take her hand in his.

He then stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "baby girl I'm here", Penelope slowly opened her eyes and said, "Derek". He said, "you scared me, please don't do that again", she said, "no promises", her free hand quickly found its way to her baby bump and she said,  
"how's the baby"?, he said, "sweetness it's to soon to tell but they are doing everything they can for you and the baby".

Tears streamed down her cheek and she said, "this is my punishment isn't it"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "punishment for what"?, she said, "for not knowing that he wasn't you". Derek said, "baby girl you need to stay calm, this stress isn't good for the baby", she said, "what am I going to do Derek, what if this baby isn't yours, what if it's his"?, Derek said, "we won't worry about that now, right now we need to focus on keeping you calm".

She said, "and how can we do that"?, he said, "how about you tell me about our wedding"?, she smiled and said, "are you sure"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm soooo sure". Penelope then took a deep breath as she started telling him every single detail of their wedding and reception, the way she described it to him it was almost like he could see it himself.

Derek said, "wait a minute", she said, "is something wrong, are you having a memory"?, he said, "did you have a pink bracelet on that day"?, she smiled and said, "I did, you gave it to me the night before our wedding". She said, "you just had a memory so maybe more will soon come", he took a deep breath and said, "from your lips baby girl".

He then looked at her and said, "feel up for talking some more"?, she said, "with you, forever", he gave her his famous smile and said, "what about our honeymoon,  
where did we go"?, she said, "my cell is in my purse, can you get it for me"?, he said, "sure" and leaned down and pulled it out of her purse and handed it to her and said, "here ya go".

She said, "we went to Hawaii and here are some of the pictures we got when we finally left the room", he laughed as they sat there looking at picture after beautiful picture hoping that more memories would spark.


	23. Chapter 23

My Name IS Derek Morgan-Ch 23

As Derek and Penelope laughed and talked her vitals seemed to stabilize, Penelope looked up when the doctor walked into the room and said, "so how are my patients doing"?, Derek said, "I think we're good, what about you baby girl"?, she said, "sure thing hotstuff". The doctor said, "your vitals are doing better which is great news".

Penelope said, "what about the baby"?, she said, "he or she is still in danger", Penelope said, "what about the DNA testing"?, she shook her head and said, "right now that isn't possible". Derek said, "is she going to be alright"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as her doctor said, "this pregnancy is going to be listed as a high risk".

Derek said, "meaning what exactly"?, she said, "no sex, no stress and she is to stay off of her feet as much as possible", Penelope said, "I can do that but when can I do the testing to find out who the father of this baby is"?, the doctor said, "it might not be until the baby is born". She looked at Penelope and said, "but you do know that it's not to late for you to abort this fetus"?, Penelope said, "I don't know what I want to do".

Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I love this baby but I don't know if it's enough to bring a possible strangers baby into this world", Derek sighed and said, "right now we need to keep you as stress free as possible". She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillows and said, "good luck there", he grinned and said, "there are plenty of things we can do to keep your mind occupied".

The doctor said, "I want to keep her for a few more days just to monitor the baby and then when she goes home I'm going to need somebody to keep a close eye on her blood pressure". Penelope said, "my mother in law is a nurse and I'm sure that she won't mind to check it for me", Derek winked at her and said, "momma will be glad to do it for you gorgeous".

It was then that he had a flash of memory, he could see himself dropping to one knee to propose to Penelope, he then had another flash where she nods her head and squeals, "yesssss" as she throws her arms around him. Penelope said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I think I just had a memory flash", the doctor said, "what did you see"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I saw myself proposing to Penelope and her accepting".

Jessica stepped into the room and said, "did I just hear you right, are you having memory flashbacks"?, he said, "I think that's what they are", Jessica said, "how about we schedule our next session for in the morning"?, he said, "sounds good to me". She looked at the doctor and said, "is it alright if I have a session right now with Penelope"?, she looked at Penelope and then back at Jessica and said, "as long as you don't push her to hard, right now we are trying to keep her stress level down".

Jessica said, "don't worry we'll take it easy", Derek said, "I think I'll go check in on Sarah since you're going to have a session but I'll be back soon", she weakly smiled and said, "tell Sarah I hope she gets to feeling better soon". He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and then said, "I hope that was alright baby girl".

Penelope touched her lips and said, "that was more than fine", he laughed and said, "I better go but I'll be back soon", Reid stepped into the room when Derek said, "hey pretty boy". He said, "yeah", Reid said, "Penelope is getting ready to have a session can you take me to see Saran"?, he said, "sure will", he smiled at Penelope and said, "Henry's drawing you a special picture".

Penelope said, "awwwww my little ray of sunshine", Reid said, "he loves his auntie P", Penelope said, "and his auntie P loves him", Reid said, "if it's alright with your doctors we'd like to bring him by to see you"?, the doctor looked at Reid and said, "I see nothing wrong with that, nothing wrong what so ever", Reid grinned and said, "he'll be so excited".

He waved at Penelope and said, "we'll be back later", Penelope said, "thank you Reid", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for bringing my hotstuff back", he said, "he's my brother, of course I'd do anything to make sure he's safe". Derek said, "I love you to pretty boy", they were both laughing as they disappeared out into the hall to see Sarah.

Jessica looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "do you want the truth"?, she said, "yeah", Penelope said, "nervous, used, hurt, I feel totally stupid". Jessica said, "why do you feel stupid"?, she said, "because I didn't know that the man I was living with wasn't my husband", Jessica said, "you had no reason to doubt that he was your husband".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I feel so dirty, I cheated on my husband with another man", she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you and Derek were the victims here Penelope not the culprits". Penelope said, "I know but", Jessica said, "no buts, you and Derek didn't do anything wrong so how about we focus on getting you healthy again"?, she nodded her head in agreement and blew out a deep breath and readied for her session to start.


	24. Chapter 24

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 24

Ashley looked up at Penelope and said, "we're going to take things nice and slow because we don't want to upset you or the little one", Penelope said, "I just don't understand". She said, "don't understand what"?, she said, "how I could have been so stupid, how could I not know that the man I was living with, sleeping in the bed beside, making love to, wasn't my husband"?, Ashley put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "you didn't have a reason to doubt that he wasn't Derek".

Penelope said, "yeah but there should have been something that was different", Ashley said, "from the records everything was exact, so there was no way that you could have known". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "what if this baby that's growing inside me isn't Dereks, what if it belongs to the man that has had me fooled for months"?, Ashley said, "you might have to wait until the baby is born before you know for sure who the daddy is".

She nodded her head and said, "I know but I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this", Ashley said, "I'm so sorry that you and Derek both had to go through this Penelope". She said, "me to Ashley, me to", Ashley said, "I understand that the two of you are both going to be in here for a couple more days", Penelope said, "yeah just to be on the safe side".

Ashley said, "when you go home just take things slow and easy becuase Derek is going through the same thing that you are", she took a deep breath and laid her head back against the pillow. Meanwhile Reid pushes Dereks wheelchair up the hall toward Sarahs room, when they get to the door Sarah smiles and says, "come on in baby brother, come in".

Reid pushed him over to the bedside and said, "I'm going to step out into the hall and give the two of you some time alone", Sarah held out her hand and said, "thank you Spencer, thank you for believing me". Reid grinned and said, "I'm just glad that he's home safe and sound where he belongs", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "me to".

Derek reached out and put his hand in hers and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "I'm good now that you're here", he smiled at her and said, "how did you know Sarah"?, she said, "about the imposter"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah". Sarah said, "at first I didn't know what it was, I just couldn't put my finger on it Derek but then the more I was with the fake you the clearer it was becoming that something was wrong".

He squeezed her hand and said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you", she said, "I'm not because it brought you back to me", he smiled at her and said, "I love you big sister". Sarah said, "I love you to baby brother", she took a deep breath and said, "how are Penelope and the baby"?, he said, "there have been someeeeeee complications".

She moved around on the bed and said, "complications, what kind of complications"?, Derek said, "she almost died Sarah but they were able to get her back", Sarah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "but the baby is alright, right"?, he said, "right now they are saying that it's to soon to tell, they have her hooked up to a fetal monitor to let them know if the baby goes in distress again".

Sarah said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "for what, you didn't do anything wrong, if it weren't for you I'd still be with that psycho", he smiled at her and said, "I'm just sorry that you got hurt in the process". She shook her head and said, "don't worry about me, I'll be as good as new in no time", he laughed and said, "I guess it's a good thing you have such a hard head".

She laughed and said, "you're probably right there", Derek said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for what you did for me", she said, "of course there is baby brother". He listened as she said, "just focus on your life with Penelope and your child", he took a deep breath and said, "what if the child isn't mine though Sarah"?, she said, "but what if it is"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't know, I just don't know".

Sarah said, "how do you feel about Penelope"?, he said, "she's my best friend and I love her", he looked down at the floor and said, "I don't remember our love Sarah,  
Savannah took all that away from me". She squeezed her brothers hand and said, "don't worry you'll get the memories back", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope so, I truly do".


	25. Chapter 25

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 25

Sarah moved around in the bed and grabbed her ribs and said, "you and Penelope have been through so much together, you were meant to be with her", he looked at her and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really". He sat there listening as she said, "everytime you would come to visit momma it was my baby girl did this or my goddess said that".

He smiled and said, "when I thought I could lose her it almost killed me Sarah", she looked up at her brother and said, "your heart knows baby brother, it knows how much you love her". Derek said, "I'm so confused", she said, "I don't doubt it, you were drugged for months", he nodded his head and said, "what am I going to do if Savannah and Penelope both are carrying my children"?, she took a deep breath and grunted as she said, "how do you know that Savannah wasn't cheating on you Derek, how do you know that the baby she's carrying is yours".

Jessica looked at Penelope and said, "tell me how you are feeling right now"?, she said, "dirty, used, pathetic", Jessica shook her head and said, "you shouldn't feel that way, what happened to you wasn't your fault". She said, "part of me knows that but Jessica I was unfaithful, I had sex with another man that wasn't my loving hotstuff".

Jessica said, "I can only imagine what you're going through", Penelope said, "when I think about what she did to Derek, to me I could kill her", Jessica said, "that's totally understandable". She sat there listening as Penelope talked about how much she loved Derek and how she hoped that one day they would be able to put all of what happened with Savannah and the fake Derek behind them and move forward with their lives.

Penelope then tearfully looked at Jessica and said, "do you think that we'll ever be happy again"?, she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I really do, all you have to do is give each other some time and take time to heal". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "for listening to me vent, it really helped".

Jessica said, "I'm glad that I can help", Penelope grinned and said, "you did, you definitley did", Jessica smiled and said, "so when do you get sprung from here"?,  
Penelope said, "in a few days, they are wanting to keep me here to monitor the little one". Penelope said, "when I go home I'm on bedrest for the rest of my pregnancy and that's gonna drive me nuts", causing both women to start laughing.

Derek looks at his sister and says, "I feel so connected to baby girl, it's like my heart is pulling me closer", Sarah said, "of course it is, you are hard headed but you're heart is all knowing and all seeing". Derek laughed and said, "I'm glad my heart knows what it wants because right now I don't know what going on", Sarah said, "right now take it slow and focus on getting to know your wife again", he nodded his head yes as Reid stepped back into the room.

Derek said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah I was just wanting to see if you were ready to get back to Penelope", Derek said, "I am, I need to get back and make sure that they're both alright". Sarah smiled at Reid and said, "take good care of them Spencer", he laughed and said, "don't worry we will" before he turned the wheelchair around and headed out of the room.

As Sarah watched her brother go out of the room she knew that he definitely had a rough road ahead but she knew that one day, hopefully soon that his memories would start coming back. She knew that Derek and Penelope were head over heels in love and she hoped that soon, very soon things started getting back to normal for the family she loves.

Derek looked up at Reid as they got onto the elevator and said, "so genius tell me", he said, "tell you what"?, he said, "what are the chances that I'll get my memories of baby girl and our life together"?, Reid said, "well proportionally speaking the percentage is about 78.99431 that you will regain your memories back but Morgan it will take some time".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I just can't do this, I can't take not remembering this life we had together", Reid said, "you two together was magic at its best, we didn't think that you were ever gonna get together and then bam you did". Derek said, "so what can you tell me about my first date with Penelope"?, he laughed and said, "alright here's what happened" and Derek listened patiently as Reid filled him in on the best first date he had ever had.


	26. Chapter 26

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 26

Penelope looked up and smiled as she could see Derek and Reid getting ready to come back into the room, Jessica said, "I'm going to let you rest but I hope it's alright if we talk again before you go"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that, talking to you really seems to help". Their attention was pulled to the door when they heard Derek say, "ohhhhh tell me it ain't so".

Reid said, "ohhhhhh it's so sooooooo Morgan", Penelope said, "what's so soooooooo"?, Derek said, "sweetness please tell me that I did not seranade you on our first date". She said, "you did and it was amazing", he looked down at the floor and then back up to her and said, "what song did I sing to you"?, she said, "you sang one of my favorite songs".

He took a deep breath and said, "and what would that have been"?, she said, "you sang, You Are My Lady", he said, "from what pretty boy told me it sounds like we had a great evening". She nodded her head and said, "we did, it was the first of many many more dates", Jessica said, "I'm going to go and let the two of you have some alone time so that way you can talk".

Reid kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go to and let you get some rest but we'll be back later", Penelope grinned and said, "see ya soon Reid", he laughed and nodded his head yes as he followed Jessica out of the room. Derek looked up at his wife and said, "soooooo why don't you tell me a little more about our lives together".

Penelope said, "where would you like for me to start"?, he said, "what about our home"?, she then spent the next few minutes telling him about their beautiful house that they had restored together before they were married. When she was finished he said, "that sounds very beautiful, I can't wait to see it", she said, "when we get home I'll sleep in the guest ro" and he quickly stopped her by saying, "NOOOOOO".

She said, "I just figured that with you not remembering our lives together that I would stay in the guest room to give you your space", he put her hand in his and said, "I think that it's better if we stay together". She sighed and said, "are you sure"?, he said, "I'm definitley sure baby girl", she said, "alrighty then, when we get home I'll stay in our room".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I know that I don't remember us just yet but I know that right now their's nobody else I want to be with, I can feel it here in my heart". He put his hand over his heart and said, "I want to remember us, our lives together, I want to get it back", she reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "y y you do"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I do".

Savannah was laying down on her bunk when she heard her name being called, she said, "yeah", the guard said, "you need to come with me, you have a visitor", she said,  
"a visitor, who is it"?, he said, "hey if you don't want to go it's fine with me". She stood up and said, "I'll go, I'll go", he said, "put her hands through the slot in the door".

She did what she was told and she inwardly flinched as he snapped the cuffs on her wrists, he then opened the door and said, "we're going to the last room at the end of the hall on the right". She nodded her head and said, "whatever" as they both then started heading up the long hallway toward the end of the hall, once they were there the guard opened the door and she stepped inside.

She was all smiles as she saw JJ and Emily sitting there, she sat down and waited for the guard to fasten her to the table and then Emily said, "it's alright", he nodded his head and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. JJ sighed and said, "well how are you new digs"?, Savannah said, "is that funny"?, JJ then looked at Emily and then back at Savannah and said, "we think so don't we Em"?, Emily laughed and said, "yepppppppp".

Savannah said, "what do you want now"?, Emily said, "we want to talk to you", she looked at Emily and said, "about what"?, Emily said, "the fake Derek", she grinned and said, "ohhhhh you mean the man that Penelope had sex with over and over and over and over". JJ said, "that's all your fault", Savannah laughed and said, "yeah it was my fault, I forced her to have sex with a stranger in every room of her house".

Emily said, "you kidnapped Derek, drugged him and raped him", she said, "I didn't rape him, trust me he was a willing participant", JJ leaned forward and said, "only after you got enough drugs in his system". Savannah said, "and what are the two of you going to do about it"?, Emily said, "we're going to do everything that we can to make sure that Derek gets his memory back".

She laughed and said, "good luck there", Emily said, "why did you do it"?, she rubbed her pregnant stomach and said, "so I could get this, I now have a child that's part me and part Derek growing inside me and there isn't anything that you or his sweet, precious baby girl can do about it". She then took a deep breath and said, "so tell me has Penelope gotten over cheating on the love of her life, has she gotten over how she moaned Dereks name as the imposter made love to her over and over and over, has she gotten over the fact that she could be carrying the faux Dereks child inside her".

Emily said, "you're walking a thin line here", Savannah laughed and said, "ohhhh no agent Hotchner I'm not, I've got everything I ever wanted, I wanted a child with the love of my life and growing inside me right here is just such a child sooooo I've got everything I ever wanted". JJ leaned forward and said, "how are you gonna feel when your child is born and taken away from you and put into foster care"?, she said, "that isn't gonna happen".

Emily said, "and how do you know that"?, she smirked and said, "because if I'm not out my momma is gonna come and get my child", Emily said, "what about Derek"?, she said, "what about him"?, she said, "I figured that you would let the father raise him or her". She shook her head and said, "no, I wanted Derek and I got him, I also wanted a baby and I'm getting it soooooo after I did what I set out to do I'm satisfied letting my mom raise my son or daughter".

Emily said, "what did you set out to do"?, she sighed and said, "destroy the marriage of Derek and Penelope Morgan and that's exactly what I did", the guard came in and said, "time's up, sorry agents". The girls then watched as she was unhooked and led out of the room and the last thing they heard was her laughter as she headed up the hall.


	27. Chapter 27

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 27

Derek and Penelope had sat and talked for serveral hours and before they knew it their family was walking into the room, Jack and Henry ran over to the bed and gently climbed on. Penelope hugged both of the boys and said, "I've missed you both sooooo much", Jack laughed and said, "and we've missed you to aunt P", Henry looked at Derek and said, "awe you awight unca Dewek"?, he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I will be Henry, I will be".

Hotch said, "so how are things going here"?, Penelope said, "hotstuff and I have been talking", Fran said, "what about memory flashes, any yet"?, Derek said, "as a matter of fact I've had a few". Penelope said, "where are Jayje and Em"?, Hotch opened his mouth to tell her and they walked into the room and Emily said, "is this where the party's at"?, Penelope said, "it sure is my raven haired beauty".

Fran said, "how are you feeling baby boy"?, he said, "tired and confused momma", she kissed the top of his bald head and said, "don't worry before you know it you will be back as good as new". He looked up at her and smiled and said, "I hope you're right", Penelope winked at him and said, "before you know it you'll be running around and chasing Henry and Jack".

Derek grinned and said, "sounds good, sounds real good", Henry climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and said, "I sowwy dat you has an owwie unca Dewek". He smiled at the little boy and said, "thank you but having you all here helps alot", Henry said, "weally"?, Derek tapped the end of his nose and said,  
"yes really" causing the little boy to clap his hands and squeal".

Reid handed Henry his picture and said, "don't forget to give this to aunt P", Henry handed it to her and said, "do you wike it"?, she said, "ohhhhh sunshine I love it". He smiled and said, "I'm gwad", Penelope said, "is this me, you and Jackers at the park"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Jack said, "are you really gonna be alright"?, she hugged the little boy and said, "I'm going to be fine and so is your littl cousin".

Jack put his hand on her stomach and said, "be good in there baby", Penelope put her hand on his and smiled, Derek looked up at JJ and said, "so where were the two of you"?, JJ said, "we had to go see somebody". Derek said, "somebody like who"?, Emily said, "it was Savannah", Penelope looked up and said, "were you able to find out anything"?, they shook their heads no.

The team sat there laughing and talking with Derek and Penelope for a long time before the doctor came into the room and said, "I hate to cut this short but Derek and Penelope need their rest". Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "we'll be back tomorrow kitten, just call if you need anything", she nodded her head and said, "thanks Dave".

The team one by one hugged Derek and Penelope before they all headed out of the room, once the gang was all gone the doctor said, "I'm very happy with both your progress and the babies today". Penelope said, "so does that mean that the baby is out of danger"?, she said, "well his or hers odds have gone up quite a lot but", Penelope smiled and said, "I'll take it".

Derek said, "so how much longer before we can get out of here"?, she said, "I want to keep Penelope here till Friday at least but you can go home tomorrow if your vitals stay good tonight". He looked up at Penelope and then the doctor and said, "I don't want to go home without my wife", Penelope grinned and said, "it's alright hotstuff, you can go home and get some rest".

He shook his head and said, "I go home when you go home", Penelope laughed and said, "alright, alright, I know when I'm fighting a losing battle", Derek winked at her and said, "goodddddddddd". The doctor smiled and said, "I'm going to go and let the two of you get some rest but if you need anything just let them know at the nurses station".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks, we will", after the doctor walked out of the room Derek turned to face Penelope and he said, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she said,  
"I've just really missed you". He put his hand on hers and said, "is there anything I can do"?, she said, "can you just hold me"?, he said, "are you sure"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you don't have to if you don't want to".

Derek stood up and slid on the bed beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "there's nowhere else I'd rather be", she sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, it had been a long time since they had slept in the same bed and Penelope planned on enjoying every single minute of it.


	28. Chapter 28

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 28

Fran and Dave headed to the hospital early, they wanted to take Derek and Penelope some breakfast and when they stepped into the door their faces instantly covered in smiles when they saw the struggling couple wrapped in each others arms. Daves eyes fell to Penelopes stomach where he saw Dereks hand gently laying on Penelopes stomach like he was trying to protect it.

Dereks eyes opened and he smiled and said, "morning, what time is it"?, Dave said, "morning, it's almost 7:00", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "baby girl momma and Dave are here". Penelope started waking up and when her eyes opened she grinned and said, "morning", Dave and Fran in unison said, "morning", Dave said,  
"how's everything going"?, Penelope said, "a little better I'm thinking".

Fran said, "good, very good, any idea when you're going to get out of here"?, Penelope said, "maybe Friday, she told hotstuff that he could leave today but he told her that he was going to go home when I got to go home". Dave smiled and said, "I'd expect no less", Derek smiled and said, "something smells amazing momma", she said,  
"I figured that you'd like some food soooooooo I fixed some pancakes, ham, eggs, fresh fruit, juice, coffee, tea".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you guys so much", Dave said, "hospital food isn't exactly the best", Derek shook his head and said, "definitley not", Fran pushed the tray over their laps and smiled as she watched Derek uncover their food. Penelope took a bite and said, "this is delicious Fran, thank you so much", she grinned and said, "you're very welcome honey".

Dave watched as the couple ate and after a few minutes he asked, "so how's therapy going"?, they looked at each other and then back to Dave and Fran and Penelope said,  
"I think it's helping". The doctor walked into the room and said, "good morning, how is everybody"?, Derek said, "morning doc, we're doing better aren't we baby"?,  
she laughed and said, "we are".

She opened their charts and said, "I have you both slotted for some therapy this morning and then maybe again this evening", they both nodded their heads and Penelope said, "how's the baby today"?, she grinned and said, "so far so good but when you go home I am still gonna leave you on bedrest and I want a close eye kept on that blood pressure".

Fran said, "don't worry when we get her home we'll watch her and I'll personally take her blood pressure my self", the doctor grinned and said, "that's great, thank you". Dave said, "so the bambina is doing better"?, she took a deep breath and said, "he or she is holding their own but at this stage we don't want to take any chances with them", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

The doctor wrote a few things down in their charts and said, "I'll go and let you enjoy your breakfast but if you need anything please just let us know", they both smiled and said, "thank you" in unison as the doctor turned around and headed out into the hall. Fran said, "since you're gonna be on bedrest I was thinking that we should maybe have you downstairs in the big guest room off from the kitchen".

Penelope said, "that's a good idea Fran because we don't want to take any chances", Dave said, "so true kitten", Derek said, "I'll go and help you move the stuff around Dave". He said, "ohhhhhh no, I want you here with kitten", Derek looked down at his wife and smiled and said, "staying with baby girl is fine with me, I love spending time with my girl".

Penelope noticed a bag in the floor and she said, "what's in the bag"?, she picked it up and said, "I thought that thissssss might help you pass time", she grinned and said, "yayyyyyyy my baby". Derek shook his head and said, "I think you love that computer more than you do me", she said, "never my love, never, you are now and will forever be the best thing that has ever happened to me".

As Fran watched them laugh and cut up she could tell that things were on the way to getting back to normal


	29. Chapter 29

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 29

When breakfast was over Jessica walked into the room and said, "sorry to interrupt but Derek are you ready for your session"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be". He turned around and started to follow her out of the room but before walking out into the hall he walked back across the room and leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "see ya soon baby girl".

Her heart was racing as she watched him turn around and walk out of the room, Fran said, "that seems like a good sign", she said, "it sure does", Dave said, "when we came into the room earlier you were both wrapped in each others arms and he had one of his hands protectively on your stomach like he was trying to protect you and the baby".

Penelope said, "he's had a few memory flashes and he's been hearing stories so hopefully those will help to prompt more flashes", Fran said, "don't worry honey it will, it will". Penelope took another sip of her tea and said, "thanks for bringing breakfast it was delicious", she laughed and said, "I remember what the food here is like and I couldn't let my son, daughter in law and grandaughter be forced to eat it".

Penelope said, "grandaughter"?, Fran said, "I just have a feeling that you're going to have a girl", Penelope said, "the only thing that matters to me is that he or she is happy and healthy". Fran put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "so very true sweetie", Dave said, "I'm glad that things are going good for you and Derek",  
Penelope said, "me to Dave".

Derek followed Jessica into her office and sat down, she said, "so how are you really feeling"?, he said, "actually I'm feeling better", Jessica said, "that's good Derek, very good". He nodded his head and said, "baby girl and I spent several hours talking yesterday, she told me stories about our lives together and they really seemed to help".

Jessica sat there listening as Derek said, "everybody has been so good to us, they are all trying to help by telling me stories about important dates in our lives and it's making me feel better to know that our family is there to help us no matter what". She sat back and crossed her legs and said, "I was thinking that today we would talk about the main problem here, Savannah".

Derek said, "I just don't understand her, why did she do this to me"?, she said, "I don't really know, she is a deeply disturbed woman for sure", he said, "what kind of person kidnaps you, holds you for months, drugs you and brainwashes you to get what she wants"?, Jessica said, "so far we don't know any answers to the why she did this but she will pay for it Derek".

He said, "there is a chance that I might never get back those chunks of time, time lost that I had with Penelope, with our family, memories of my love for my wife",  
he looked up at Jessica and said, "I can feel it here", he put his hand over his heart and said, "I can feel that I love her here but I can't remember that love and I'm afraid that I might never remember".

Jessica said, "how about we try hypnosis today"?, he said, "do you think that it will help me get my memories back"?, she said, "I think that it might", he said, "then we'll try it then". She stood up and moved closer to him and sat down beside him and said, "you being an FBI agent I'm sure that you know this technique", he nodded his head and said, "I do".

She said, "so you know that I'm going to put you in a place where you feel safe and then slowly start trying to crack through your memories", he said, "sounds like a plan doc". She grinned and said, "alright Derek I need for you to close your eyes and think back to a happy moment that you've shared with Penelope since your team found you".

He closed his eyes and smiled as memories of wrapping his eyes around his wife the night before filled his mind, Jessica then said, "I'm going to count back from 5 and with each number you are going to get more relaxed, do you understand"?, he said, "I do". She said, "5", he felt the stress lessening, "4", he then took slow and deep breaths.

Jessica said, "3, 2, 1", she said, "alright Derek you are opening your eyes for the first time after you were taken, what do you see"?, Derek said, "everything is so hazy, I can't see anything but fog". Jessica said, "okay, take your time and allow the fog to clear away", he said, "it's leaving, it's leaving", she said, "alright and as it clears what do you see"?, after about a minute he said, "a room, I see a room".


	30. Chapter 30

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 30

Jessica said, "what else do you see inside the room"?, Derek looked around the room and said, "a bed, a a a table in the corner and up on the wall is a tv", she said,  
"alright what's happening now Derek"?, he said, "the door's opening and someone is stepping inside". Jessica said, "who is it Derek, who do you see walking into the room"?, he said, "some huge men and".

She said, "and who"?, he said, "S S Savannah", she said, "alright we're going to skip ahead a little bit, what does Savannah say to you"?, he said, "it's all really fuzzy, I can't get it". Jessica said, "just take your time, give it a few seconds and that fog will life", Derek nodded his head as the scene once again started to slowly clear.

He said, "she's saying that she loves me and wants me to be with her", Jessica listened as Derek said, "I tell her that wasn't ever gonna happen and that my team would realize that I was gone and they would come looking for me". She said, "and what does Savannah say"?, he said, "she laughs at me and says that nobody was going to miss me that she had made sure of it".

Jessica said, "what's happening now"?, Derek said, "she tells somebody to walk into the room", she said, "who is it, do you know them"?, Derek said, "it can't be, it can't be". She said, "calm down Derek, calm down and tell me what you're seeing", he said, "the man that walks into the room, he looks exactly like me", she said, "what's he doing"?, Derek said, "he's laughing at me and telling me how he can't wait to get Penelope into bed".

Derek said, "I tell him that if he touches her I'll kill him", she said, "what does he say about that"?, Derek said, "he says that he's going to do a lot more than just touch her". By this time Derek is getting very aggravated and she says, "alright we're going to skip ahead a little bit", she takes a deep breath and says, "you mentioned a tv on the wall, let's talk about that tv".

Derek said, "it comes on and he's touching her, he's kissing her", Jessica said, "who is he kissing"?, Derek says, "baby girl, he's kissing my wife", Jessica said,  
"where is Savannah while this is going on"?, he looks around the room and says, "she's right beside me telling me that soon that will be us, that the two of us will be together forever".

Jessica says, "what's happening on the tv"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby girl, no, you have to realize that he's not me, noooooo", Jessica says, "alright right now we're going to stop this. She said, "I'm going to count back from 5 and when I reach 1 you will be fully relaxed and be able to remember everything that you just told me".

Derek took a deep breath as she said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Derek's eyes opened and he said, "I can remember", she smiled and said, "you did a good job", he said, "why couldn't I remember it"?, she said, "you were told not to". He said, "and with me drugged I didn't know"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly", he said, "I still can't believe that she did that to me, to us".

Jessica said, "a desperate woman will do whatever it takes to get what she wants", he blew out a deep breath and said, "when can we do this again"?, she said, "how about later today or maybe in the morning"?, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "good because the sooner I can remember everything the better", she smiled and said, "are any of your memories of Penelope coming back yet"?, he said, "other than what I just remembered, I had a flash of me proposing and her accepting and a few flashes here and there but nothing solid".

She put her hand on his and said, "don't worry, it might take some time but hopefully you're memories will all come back", he weakly smiled at her and said, "thank you for everything you're doing". She said, "you're very welcome, now are you ready to get back to Penelope"?, he sighed happily and said, "definitley, I can't wait to get back to my sweetness".

Jessica stood up and said, "well then in that case let's get you back", they were both laughing as they turned around and headed out of her office and up the hall toward the elevator.


	31. Chapter 31

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 31

When Derek and Jessica stepped off the elevator they met his mom and Dave, he said, "is everything alright"?, Dave said, "yeah everything's fine, kitten just fell asleep so we're going to get back to your place to make sure that everything's ready for you when you get there". Derek smiled and said, "thanks", Fran hugged her son and then kissed him on the cheek and said, "we'll be back later".

He nodded his head yes and grinned as he watched then step onto the elevator and the doors slowly close, Jessica said, "well I'm gonna head back to my office, I have another patient coming in a few minutes". Derek said, "thanks Jessica, thanks for everyting", she said, "I'm just glad that it's helping", he said, "me to" before he turned around and headed back into the room he shared with his wife.

When he stopped in the door he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sleeping woman, he walked closer wondering how long it would be before their lives got back to normal after everything Savannah and the imposter had to them both. Derek pulled up the chair and sat down beside her bed, he didn't want to be away from her if he didn't have to be.

He rubbed his eyes and said, "don't worry baby girl we will be fine, you, me and our baby will be fine again no matter what I have to do to make that happen", he then continued to sit there by her bedside for a few minutes until his cell started ringing. He got up and walked over making sure to get to the phone before it could wake up Penelope.

Derek walked across the room and whispered, "hello", he was shocked to hear Savannahs voice on the other end saying, "I love you Derek", he said, "Savannah what do you want"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I want you and our baby". Derek said, "if that child you're carrying is mine me and my wife will raise it", Savannah said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"?, Derek said, "you heard me".

Savannah said, "all of those times we made love Derek you were moaning my name out in pleasure, mine", Derek said, "you drugged me for months Savannah, I had no idea what I was doing". She laughed and said, "that's what made it that much better", he said, "why did you do this to me and Penelope, why"?, she said, "because I wanted us to have a life together with children so when the opportunity jumped into my lap I took complete and total advantage of it".

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Penelope was still sleeping and then looked out the window and said, "you're going to pay for what you and your fake version of me to us, to me and my baby girl". Savannah said, "awwwww your poor wife, well I bet she didn't miss you when the imposter was making her moan as he thrust in and out of her".

Derek said, "shut up, shut your mouth", she said, "there was a time that you couldn't get enough of me, we were making love 8 to 10 times a day", he laughed and said,  
"that's because I was drugged Savannah, I was doing what you told me to do". She said, "and you were amazing in bed, on the floor, against the wall, in the shower,  
on the", he said, "that's enough".

Savannah grinned and said, "you sure weren't saying that then", he said, "listen to me and listen good, you drugged and raped me Savannah", she said, "raped you, I didn't rape you Derek, you gave yourself willingly to me over and over". Derek said, "I would never cheat on my wife, I love her", Savannah said, "you don't remember your love for her, I made sure of that".

Derek said, "well my therapist is helping me get my memories back and I remember what you did to me", Savannah bit down on her lip and said, "what I did was give you hours and hours of pleasure as I rode you". He shook his head and said, "how did you get a phone"?, she said, "where their's a will their's a way", he said, "I'm done talking to you Savannah".

She said, "just remember Derek, your wife cheated on you, she made love with another man for months, for months Derek and the baby she's carrying could be his and not yours". Derek said, "that doesn't matter, when our child is born and by our child I mean mine and Penelopes he or she will be loved and cherished no matter who the biological father is".

She said, "awwwww how sweet", Derek said, "and when your child is born and if that child is mine I will take it from you and raise it myself", Savannah said, "let's get this straight Derek, YOU WILL NEVER EVERRRRRR GET YOUR HANDS ON MY CHILD, DO YOU HEAR ME"? and before he could say anything else she ended the call, he blew out a deep breath before dialing an oh so famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "Savannah just called", he said, "I'll be right there Derek".

After the call ended he shook his head and wondered just how long Savannahs hold on him was going to last


	32. Chapter 32

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 32

Derek was still standing by the window when he heard a soft knock on the door, he looked around and motioned for Hotch to come in, it only took a matter of seconds for the unit chief to make his way across to the window. He looked at Derek and said, "tell me everything that you can remember", Derek then spent the next few minutes filling him in on the conversation.

When they were finished Derek said, "how did she get a phone to call me"?, Hotch said, "I don't know but I'm going to find out", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "their's something I need to talk to you about". Hotch said, "you can talk to me about anything", Derek said, "if the child Savannah's carrying is mine then I want him or her".

Hotch said, "I don't see any problem with you getting custody if the child is yours because she's going to be doing some serious time", Derek said, "anything on the fake me"?, he shook his head and said, "still nothing but he is wanting to talk to you". Derek said, "you can't be serious", he said, "I got the call on the way over here from his attorney saying that he wanted to talk to you".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I've got nothing to say to him", Hotch said, "maybe you can convince him to slip up and tell us who he is", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I don't know man". Hotch said, "it's all up to you Derek, if you don't want to talk to him I'll just contact his attorney and tell him that you aren't interested in talking to him".

He thought for a few minutes and then he said, "alright I'll go but I don't want baby girl to be alone", he said, "don't worry Em is outside in the waiting room", he sighed and said, "can I have a few minutes along with baby girl"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure, I'll just go get Em" and then he turned and headed out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

Derek walked over to his sleeping wifes bedside and gently took her hand in his and whispered, "they are going to pay for what they did to us", he then brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I promise". He then just stood holding her hand until he heart Emily step into the room, he turned and said, "thanks for sitting with sweetness".

Emily said, "sure, not a problem, this way when she wakes up we can have some girl talk", he nodded his head as he laid her hand back down on the bed before turning around and joining Hotch in the hall. The ride to the jail was spent mostly in silence as Derek looked out the window and wondered just what the imposter that stole his life for several months wanted with him now.

When they got into the hall outside the interrogation room Hotch said, "I'll be right out here so don't let him provoke you", Derek said, "I can't make that promise to you Hotch". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just try", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he put his hand on the doorknob, when he stepped inside he saw that the initator of the visit was all smiles.

Derek walked over and sat down at the table and said, "what do you want"?, the man sighed and said, "where to begin", Derek said, "why don't you just tell us who you are"?, he said, "hmmmm, I might just do that butttttt not until I get finished talking". Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "you wanted to talk to me so talk".

The fake Derek laughed and said, "you haven't changed a bit", Derek said, "do I know you"?, he said, "I'll answer that soon, very soon but for right now we're going to talk about the woman that we share, Penelope". Derek said, "you will pay for what you did to her, you and Savannah both will", he took a deep breath and said, "I loved hearing her moaning and screaming your name as I pounded into her over and over".

Derek balled his hands into fists and said, "I'm warning you", the man said, "she was amazing in the sack, I just love the way she raked her nails up and down my back as I made her mine". The faux said, "I wanted to make sure that I had the one thing that you cared the most about, your sweet, precious baby girl", Derek said, "how could you do that to her, she was innocent in all of this".

He took a deep breath and said, "I've always wanted what you had Derek, you should remember that", Derek slammed his hand on the table and said, "tell me who you are NOWWWWWWWW". The man laughed and said, "your attitude hasn't changed any has it Mr. F.B.I"?, Derek looked at the man and said, "no it can't be you", the man sighed and said, "that's right Derek, it's me, it's your old friend Rodney".

Before Hotch could get into the room Derek had climbed on top of the desk and started pounding Rodney in the face


	33. Chapter 33

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 33

Derek roared as he pounded Rodney in the face over and over, Hotch and several guards ran into the room and pulled them apart, Derek said, "let me go, let me gooo",  
Hotch said, "Derek you need to calm down". He said, "I can't calm down, he helped Savannah kidnap and drug me for months as he raped Penelope", Rodney spit out the blood that was filling his mouth and said, "she felt so good under me, moaning my name".

Derek lunged at him again only to be pulled out of the room, Derek said, "I'll kill you, do you hear me Rodney, I'll kill youuuuuu", Hotch shut the door and said, "you did good Morgan". He looked at his boss and said, "was this your plan"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yep and it worked, I knew or I figured that when he was face to face alone with you that he would start bragging and I was right".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Penelope opened her eyes to see Emily sitting there beside her bed, she smiled and said, "hi Em", she said, "hi PG, how are you feeling today"?, she said, "tired but a little better". Emily grinned and said, "that's great", Penelope looked around the room and said, "where's hotstuff"?, Emily bit down on her bottom lip and Penelope said, "I know that look Em now spill it, where's Derek"?, Emily blew out a deep breath and said, "he went to visit the fake Derek in jail".

Penelope raised up and said, "he what"?, Emily said, "calm down PG, you need to stay calm", she said, "how can I stay calm when he's at the jail"?, Emily said, "Aaron had a plan so don't worry". She ran her hand through her hair and said, "have you heard anything yet, is Derek alright"?, she opened her mouth to tell her that she hadn't heard anything when Derek and Hotch walked into the room.

Derek smiled and said, "hi gorgeous", she said, "what got into you going to the jail like that, you could have been hurt", he walked over and sat down beside her and intertwined their fingers and said, "baby girl I need for you to calm down, this stress isn't good for you or the baby". She took a few deep breaths and said, "please tell me what happened".

Derek looked at Hotch and he nodded his head yes and Derek said, "we know who the imposter is now", she said, "we do"?, he said, "yeah, Hotchs plan worked and he just couldn't wait to brag about getting you in bed". She looked down at the bed and he put his finger under her chin and said, "you didn't do anything wrong", she opened her mouth and he said, "you didn't do anything wrong".

She sighed and said, "so tell me, who is this imposter"?, he said, "did I ever tell you about how my life was growing up after my dad died"?, she said, "yeah, you told me about getting into trouble and fighting alot with a gang banger named Rodney". Derek swallowed hard and said, "he's the imposter, it's Rodney, he worked with Savannah to do this to us both".

Hotch nodded for Emily to step out into the hall so that Derek and Penelope could have some time alone to talk, once they were out in the hall Emily said, "so it was somebody from Dereks past huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "sadly yes and he took great pleasure in bragging about getting Penelope into bed". Emily shook her head and said, "poor Garcia".

Hotch said, "you should have seen Morgan he was great", Emily said, "what did he do"?, Hotch said, "once he realized who the imposter was he jumped up on the table and started pounding on his face". Emily laughed and said, "that's good enough for Rodney", Hotch said, "how are things going here"?, she said, "once she found out that Derek was gone to the jail she got upset but calmed right down when she saw Derek and knew that he was safe".

Derek kissed Penelopes palm and said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you because of me", she looked up into his eyes and said, "this isn't your fault, all of the stuff that happened is on Rodney and Savannah". Derek said, "but we wouldn't be in this spot if it weren't for me", she shook her head and said, "this isn't either of our faults hotstuff and we need to stop blaming ourselves", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

As Derek looked down at her his heart was breaking because even though she was right Rodney was still only in their lives because of him and one day soon he was going to make Rodney and Savannah pay and pay big.


	34. Chapter 34

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 34

Savannah smiled as she rubbed her pregnant belly and said, "don't worry little one mommy loves you and I promise you that you're daddy will to", she took a deep breath and sighed as memories of her time with Derek once again filled her mind. Meanwhile in another cell across the jail Rodney laughs and says, "I finally did it, I finally beat you Mr. FBI and I did it with the one woman you loved the most your precious baby girl".

Derek looked down at the woman in his arms and said, "how are you feeling"?, she looked up at him and said, "better now", he kissed the top of her head and said, "it seems so natural with you in my arms". She smiled and said, "and it feels like heaven being in your arms hotstuff", he chuckled and said, "I think that when you get out of here that we need to go on a date".

She said, "uhhhhh I'm on bedrest", he said, "we can have a picnic in bed or we can have dinner in bed, we can do whatever you want to do as long as we're together sweetness". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "a picnic sounds great just don't forget the" and he said, "double chocolate chip brownies"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "yes, yes that's right".

He said, "it just came to me like I'd known it for years", she said, "you have, whenever I'd have a bad day you would come home with the brownies and we would cuddle and talk and eat the brownies and then the world seemed right again". Derek said, "I might not remember much right now but I'm hoping with time that I will", she grinned and nodded her head and said, "don't worry you will handsome, you will".

Derek brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "you're so beautiful baby girl", her heart was racing as he caressed her cheek and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, Derek laughed and said, "hi ma, come on in", she said, "we can come back later if we're interrupting anything".

Penelope said, "no, please don't go", she said, "I have a surprise for you", Penelope said, "is that pizza that I smell"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is, I thought that you deserved a treat". Fran then handed them the pizza and said, "it's your favorite", Derek raised the lid and said, "ohhhh this looks delicious, thanks momma".

Fran smiled and said, "you're very welcome baby boy", she then sat down in the chair and said, "so how is my grandbaby doin"?, Penelope said, "so far so good", Fran grinned and said, "that's great news". Penelope took a bite of pizza and said, "this is yummy and just what I needed", Fran grinned and said, "good, good", Derek licked his lips and said, "this crust is perfect just perfect".

Penelope said, "any word on anything"?, she said, "so far nothing but" and she was cut off when Hotch walked into the room, Derek said, "anything"?, he said, "she paid off a guard in order to get his cell and call you". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "she what, she called you, when did that happen"?, he said, "calm down baby, I was going to tell you but", she said, "you didn't want to put the baby in danger"?, he nodded his head and said, "exactly".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "she called me while you were asleep and tormented me about Rodney", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry", he shook his head and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for". She looked up at him and said, "what would I do without you"?, he winked at her and said, "well I'm afraid that you're stuck with me".

She smiled and said, "and you my sexy chocolate tart are stuck with me, well us", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "sounds good to me baby, sounds real good to me". Fran looked at Hotch and said, "so what can we do about Savannah"?, he said, "she's in isolation right now where nobody can talk to her and she can't see anybody".

Derek said, "good, the less she sees people the better", everybody nodded their heads in agreement


	35. Chapter 35

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 35

The next couple of days went by with no further incidents and Penelope remained calm and was told that she could now go home because the baby wasn't in any immediate danger but she was still going to be on bedrest". Derek was currently standing by her side holding her hand as they waited on the doctor to come back into the room with her paperwork.

Fran walked into the room and said, "everything's ready at home", Penelope said, "thanks for taking care of it for us Fran", she said, "you are very welcome", they then all turned toward the door when the doctor walked in with papers in her hands. After Penelope signed the papers the nurse walked in with the wheelchair, she said,  
"I don't need that chair".

The nurse said, "sorry Penelope but it's hospital policy", Derek said, "come on goddess and I'll help you", he looked down at her and said, "goddess, do I usually call you that"?, she laughed and said, "that and many many other nicknames". Derek grinned at her and said, "that's good, right, I'm getting my memories back"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "that's very good".

Fran said, "are you two ready to go home"?, he nodded his head and said, "lead the way momma, lead the way", they were all smiles as they headed out of the room and toward the elevator at the end of the hall. When they stepped inside and the doors closed Derek said, "where's Dave"?, she grinned and said, "he's bringing the car around".

A few minutes later as they pulled away from the hospital Penelope couldn't help but smile, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry we'll be home soon baby girl and then you and the little one can get some rest". She stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout and he said, "now now don't pout on me we're going to have those dates and that will take your mind off being stuck in that bed".

She smiled and said, "ya promise"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I promise", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that my love" causing him to laugh. It wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway, Dave, Derek and Fran climbed out of the car, Derek opened the door and held out his hand and said, "here baby girl let me help you".

She slid her hand in his as she slid out of the car, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "take it easy", she looked up at him and said, "I'm going to be fine, we both are". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "we're going to make sure of that, we're going to pamper you", she said, "I don't need to be pampered", he said,  
"we're still going to pamper you like the princess you truly

Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Derek put his finger on her lips and said, "now shush miss thang", she laughed and saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir hotstuff sir". Fran laughed and shook her head as they stepped up on the steps, Dave and Derek helped her inside just to make sure that she didn't fall, when they got to the door she said, "it's soooooooooo good to be home".

when the door opened she smiled as Jack and Henry ran across the room and gently wrapped their arms around her, Emily and JJ said, "surpriseeeeeeee", she took a deep breath and said, "thanks girlies". JJ said, "easy guys aunt P isn't feeling good". Jack said, "sorry aunt P", she ruffled the little boys hair and said, "it's okay Jackers".

Derek said, "come on sweetness let's get you on the couch so that you and the little one can rest", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he led her over toward the huge couch. Emily said, "are you two hungry"?, Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm always hungry", they both laughed as they turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Fran smiled and said, "Spencer will be here in a few minutes he said he was gonna pick up a surprise for Penelope", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I wonder if it's the newest season of Dr. Who"?, Derek said, "are you in to that kinda stuff"?, she smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek and said, "sure am sweet cheeks sure am" earning a huge smile from Derek as he leaned back against the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 36

Reid opened the door and stepped inside and waved a bag around and said, "guess what I gottttttt"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "is that, ohhhh is that the new season of Dr. Who"?, he grinned and said, "that it would and I'm hoping that we'll get to watch some of it". Derek said, "Dr. Who, huh"?, Reid said, "you'll love it Morgan".

Derek took one tape out of the bag and read the back and said, "I don't think this will be my thang", Penelope said, "that's alright handsome, me and Spencer can watch them". Reid said, "yeah that will be fun", Derek laughed and said, "knock yourself out pretty boy", he looked at Derek and said, "you want me to physically" and Penelope said, "no Reid he means for us to watch the show".

Reid grinned from ear to ear and said, "ahhhhh, good", Penelope said, "we'll just have to make sure that we have plenty of snacks", he nodded his head and said, "don't worry everything will be covered". Penelope laughed and said, "I sooooooo can't wait to watch these", Reid laughed and said, "me either, according to the reviews these are great".

JJ smiled and said, "I'm so glad that my husband has found somebody to watch that show with", Penelope said, "you don't like to watch it gumdrop"?, she shook her head and said, "not a bit butttttt I will watch some with Spence and cuddle". Derek winked at her and said, "you sly fox, I see where you're going with that", Reid said,  
"are you talking about coitus"?, Derek slapped his leg and laughed and said, "no pretty boy, I was saying that JJ uses those stories to cuddle with you" earning a huge from Reid as he looked at his wife.

Fran walked into the room and said, "are you ready to eat sweetie"?, she said, "I'm not really hungry", Derek said, "you need to eat to keep up your strength for the little one here". She took a deep breath and said, "it looks wonderful", she put the sandwich to her lips and took a bite and said, "yummy and you even put my favorite pickles on them".

Derek laughed and said, "see we're going to spoil you rotten", she winked at Derek as she continued to eat her sandwich, Fran then handed Derek a sandwich and said, "no back talk son, eat". He nodded his head and said, "yes mam" as he started eating his sandwich, Dave leaned in and kissed the side of his wifes neck and said, "you did good Bella".

She winked at her husband and said, "alright everybody eat up because their's plenty in the kitchen", she then stood there for a few seconds just watching as her family continued enjoying their food. Some time later the team slowly started heading home soon leaving Derek and Penelope alone, before she left Fran made sure that Penelope was tucked into bed and that her blood pressure was checked.

Derek watched her as she checked it and when she took the cuff off he said, "is it alright momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's a great pressure 110/76", he kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma". She hugged him and said, "you are very welcome, I'm going to head home but if you need anything I'm only a phone call away honey".

He looked at Penelope and said, "I'm gonna walk momma out but I'll be right back", she smiled and said, "thanks for everything Fran", she said, "you are very welcome honey, very welcome". Derek followed his mom out of the bedroom and through the house, when Fran opened the door he said, "are you sure that everything is alright with baby girl"?, she said, "don't worry baby boy, so far everything is good but we need to focus on making her as stress free as possible".

Derek said, "I'm going to do a picnic in bed for sweetness, I'm trying to spend as much time with Penelope as possible, I'm hoping for a jolt of memory of our past life together". Fran put her hand on her sons arm and said, "it will take some time Derek but I know that you're going to get your memories back", he grinned and said, "I hope you're right momma".

After watching her pull away from the curb he locked the door, turned off the lights before heading back to the bedroom to join Penelope, when he got to the door he stood there watching her. She had fallen asleep so he quietly toed off his shoes and took off his shirt and tossed it on the chair before shedding his pants and climbing into bed in his boxers.

He gently snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arm protectively around her, it wasn't long before he joined her in sleep


	37. Chapter 37

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 37

The next morning Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she threw back the covers and started to get up and Derek stepped into the room and said, "ohhhhhhh no you don't baby girl, get back into that bed". She said, "hotstuff I gotta go to the little girls room", he laughed and said, "alright but let me help you up", she grinned as she slid her hand in his as he helped her up off the bed.

When she walked back over to the bed he said, "I'll be right back with our breakfast", she giggled as she sat back down on the bed, she rested her back against their huge headboard and sighed happily as she watched her husband walk out of the room. When he returned a few minutes later he was carrying a huge tray of food, he put it down on the center of the bed and gently climbed in beside her.

She said, "it smells amazing", he raised the lid and said, "only the best for you sweetness", she couldn't help but smile when she saw eggs, toast, bacon, ham, fresh fruit, juice, coffee and muffins on the tray. She said, "I do believe that you are trying to spoil me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "count on it baby girl,  
count on it" as they started eating their breakfast.

When breakfast was over he took the tray to the kitchen and came back he grinned down at her and said, "what would you like to do now to pass some time"?, she said,  
"we could look at more wedding pictures to see if that would help bring back your memories". He took a deep breath and nodded his head and said, "are you sure that you're up to it"?, she said, "sure am".

He said, "where are the pictures"?, she said, "can you hand me my computer"?, she pointed to the table on the other side of the room, he got up and walked over and picked it up and carried it back over to her. While she was pulling the pictures up he was getting comfortable in bed beside her, she took a deep breath and said, "are you ready for this"?, he said, "more than ready sweetness".

They sat there for hours looking at wedding, reception and honeymoon pictures, they laughed and talked as the pictures brought back a few memory flashes, he was so excited with the flashes that he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "what for"?, he said,  
"for pawing you like that".

She giggled and said, "you didn't hear me complaining did ya"?, he said, "no but", she said, "no buts, you didn't do anything wrong", he intertwined their fingers and said, "you are quite a woman sweetness". She looked up at him and said, "and you my chocolate adonis are the best thing that has ever happened to me", she put their hands on her stomach and said, "you're the best thing that has happened to us".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "about what"?, he said, "everything that happened, I know that it wasn't my fault but I'm sorry that our lives were torn apart because of Savannahs twisted mind". Penelope caressed the side of his face and said, "we will get those memories back", he leaned in to her hand and kissed her palm and said, "I know and I can't wait to remember you, to remember our lives together".

Penelope said, "don't worry it will happen, you are making such great progress, just today you have had several memory flashes", he nodded his head and said, "very true but they aren't coming fast enough for me". She laughed and said, "I totally agree with you hotstuff but the good thing is that they are coming back, slowly but surely they are coming back".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "you are so beautiful", before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers, she instantly responded causing him to deepen the kiss. His hands slid up her back pulling her closer, she moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her eager mouth, they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door.

He blew out a deep breath and said, "that's probably pretty boy", she said, "ohhhh that's right we are suppose to watch a few episodes of Dr. Who with Henry today",  
he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes you and and while you're doing that I'm going to be getting everything ready for our picnic", she said, "we don't have to do that if you don't want to".

He winked at her and said, "of course I want to" before climbing off the bed and heading toward the door, about 2 minutes later she heard Henry running down the hall toward their room. Reid said, "Henry waitttttttt", Penelope said, "it's alright Reid", when Reid finally caught up to his son he picked him up and gently placed him on the bed before walking over and putting the first DVD in.

As they settled down they were all smiles as the opening credits started rolling up the screen


	38. Chapter 38

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 38

Derek stepped into the kitchen and said, "now if I were a picnic basket where would I be"?, it was then that he started searching over the entire room looking for the picnic basket. He grinned and said, "yesssss" when he found the basket, he got it out of the cabinet and put it on the table, he then thought for a few minutes on what to pack and then he realized that he didn't remember much about what Penelope liked so he pulled out his cell and dialed an oh so famaliar number.

Reid glanced over at Penelope and smiled as he saw that her and Henry had both fallen peacefully asleep, he turned the dvd off and gently got ou and quietly slipped out of the room to join Derek. When he stepped into the kitchen he heard Derek say, "alright thank you Jayje", after Derek ended the call he looked up to see Reid standing in the door and said, "hey pretty boy, is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah everything's fine, I thought I'd come downstairs for a few minutes so that Garcia and Henry could nap".

Derek said, "Reid can I ask you something"?, he said, "sure, you can ask me anything", they both sat down at the table and Derek said, "what are the chances that I'll get my memories back""?, Reid said, "right now it's about 50/50". Derek said, "this is killing me knowing that I'm the reason that baby girl and I are having all of this trouble".

Reid said, "this isn't your fault, this is all on Savannah and Rodney", Derek said, "I still don't understand why she did this to me", Reid said, "doing the work we do Derek we are constantly learning about human behavior". Derek nodded his head and said, "true pretty boy, very true", Reid grinned and said, "do you have everything ready for the picnic"?, he gave his million watt smile and said, "everything is ready, well I know what to bring but it's a little to early to put the food in the basket".

Derek looked at Reid when he said, "what are you going to do if when the baby's born it's Rodneys"?, Derek said, "I'll love it and take care of it just like he or she is mine". Reid smiled and said, "what about the baby that Savannah's carrying"?, Derek said, "if the baby is indeed mine I'll do everything I can to get custody and me and baby girl can raise it".

Reid said, "what if neither child is yours"?, Derek said, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now my focus is all on Penelope and making sure that the little bundle growing inside her is born happy and healthy". He nodded his head and said, "good point", Derek said, "right now I don't remember much but I'm getting flashes and it's giving me hope to hold on".

When Penelope woke up about an hour later Reid was on the bed beside her and said, "did you have a good nap"?, she yawned and stretched and said, "sorry that I fell asleep Spencer". He grinned and said, "you need to rest Penelope so you don't have to be sorry for anything", she smiled and said, "what's hotstuff doing"?, Reid said,  
"he's getting ready for the picnic".

She said, "as in getting dressed up or fixing the basket"?, Reid said, "he's figuring out what to put in the basket", she rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm getting so excited about this picnic". Reid said, "so's Morgan", Penelope said, "he's been through so much already Reid, what if this baby isn't his"?, Reid put his hand on hers and said, "he would love and help raise that child".

Penelope said, "do you really think so"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do Garcia, I know he would", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I still can't believe that this happened to us". Reid said, "we can't focus on that, we need to think forward to your lives together, the birth of your child and the trials of both Savannah and Rodney".

Penelope said, "have you heard anything about when they are to start"?, he said, "they are suppose to start this week", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I hope that they get what's coming to them". He put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it and said, "don't worry they will and that's a promise", she then looked down at Henry and said, "my little gumdrop is lucky to have a daddy like you and a mommy like Jayje", he grinned and said, "I would have to agree" causing both himself and Penelope to start laughing.


	39. Chapter 39

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 39

Derek was walking out of the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and smiled when he saw his mom standing there, he kissed her cheek and then stepped aside as she walked inside. She hung up her coat and said, "how is everything going"?, he said, "so far so good, we've had breakfast and now pretty boy and Henry are upstairs with baby girl watching Dr. Who".

Fran laughed and said, "and I bet that you are working on getting everything ready for your picnic", he said, "yep and I even had backup", she looked at him and said,  
"backup"?, he said, "I can't remember her favorite foods so I called Jayje and she helped me". Fran looked up at her son and said, "don't worry honey you will get your memories back, it's just going to take some time that's all".

He nodded his head and said, "I know momma but it's just so hard knowing that I'm married to Penelope and I can't really remember it", she put her hand on his arm and said, "she loves you and she needs you and she won't give up on you". He smiled and said, "good because I'm not going to give up on us either", Fran sighed and said, "so when are you suppose to have another session with Jessica"?, he said, "today actually".

She said, "I can take you if you need a ride"?, he smiled and said, "thanks momma, I'd appreciate it", he said, "not a problem, what time is your appointment"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "in about an hour". She said, "in that case we better get started because this time of morning traffic is going to be a bear", he nodded his head and said, "let me just go tell baby girl goodbye and then we can go".

Penelope and Reid were talking when Derek knocked on the door, she grinned and said, "come in handsome", he stepped closer to the bed and said, "baby girl I'm getting ready to head out for my appointment with Jessica but I'll be back soon". She said, "good luck my love", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "now you be a good girl and stay in bed".

Reid said, "don't worry Henry and I will be here with her", just as Derek was turning around to head out of the room Fran stepped in and said, "I'm going to check your blood pressure before I leave". She nodded her head yes as Fran put the cuff around her arm, Derek watched anxiously as he watched his mom working on his baby girl.

When she removed the cuff she said, "it's great, it's 114/78", Derek said, "that's wonderful news", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "it sure is sugar shack" causing Derek and Fran to both laugh as they stepped out into the hall. Penelope looked at Reid and said, "thanks for today", he winked at her and said, "hey I'm having fun and I know that Henry loves spending time with his fairy god mother" causing her to grin from ear to ear.

About half an hour later Derek smiled as he looked up to see Jessica, she said, "come on in Derek", he stood up and grinned at his mom and said, "see ya later momma"  
before he disappeared behind the door with his doctor. When they got to her office she said, "have a seat", he walked over and sat down, she sat across from him and said, "how are you feeling today"?, he said, "good and anxious to get my memories back".

She nodded her head and said, "any more memory flashes"?, he said, "as a matter of fact yes", she said, "that's great, what did you see in your flashes"?, he said, "in one I could see me and Penelope walking on the beach and in one I could see us dancing in our wedding outfits". She said, "that's good progress Derek", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to get my life back".

Jessica said, "alright are you ready"?, he said, "more than ready", she said, "we're going to do what we did last time and that is take you to a safe place first",  
he nodded his head as memories of him and his baby girl from the night before filled his mind. She said, "I'm going to count back from 5 and when I reach 1 you are going to be with Savannah on the first day she had sex with you".

He swallowed hard and nodded his head yes as she said, "5, you are relaxed, you're safe", his breaths started slowing down as she said, "4, 3, 2 and 1", she looked at Derek and said, "alright Derek I need for you to tell me what you see"?, he said, "I see Savannah". Jessica said, "what's she doing"?, he said, "she's starting to remove her clothes'.

Jessica said, "alright what's she saying to you"?, he said, "she's saying that she loves me and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me", Jessica said, "alright we're going to slow this memory down, I need for you to tell me what she's doing". Derek said, "she's kissing me, she's pulling my shirt over my head", she said, "alright what about now"?, he said, "she's kissing the side of my neck".

Jessica said, "what are you doing"?, he said, "letting it happen", she said, "what's she doing now"?, Derek said, "she's telling me how much she wants this, how much she wants to be with me". Derek said, "wait a minute", Jessica said, "what's happening Derek"?, he said, "she's reaching around behind her back", Jessica said, "what's she got in her hand Derek"?, he said, "I can't quite make it out".

Derek said, "no, no", Jessica said, "what's happening"?, he said, "she's getting ready to stick it in my neck", he said, "noooooo, nooooooo, please don't" and then Jessica said, "alright Derek I'm going to count from 3 and when I reach 1 you are going to wake up and remember everything". Derek listened as she said, "3, 2 and 1".

Derek opened his eyes and Jessica said, "what do you remember"?, he said, "everything, I remembered everything"

.


	40. Chapter 40

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 40

Jessica said, "everything, what do you mean by everything"?, he looked up at her and with tears streaming down his cheeks said, "I remember everything that happened that first night". She put her hand on his and said, "do you want to talk about it"?, he shook his head and said, "no but I need to", she said, "you can start when you're ready".

He took a deep breath and said, "after she stuck the needle in my neck everything started getting hazy but I could hear her voice telling me what to do", she said, "what was she telling you to do Derek"?, he said, "she was telling me to let her make love to me". She listened as Derek told that half way through the session she told him to take over and be the forceful one and have his way with her".

Jessica said, "you didn't do anything wrong Derek, you only did what she told you to do", he wiped his eyes and said, "she raped me Jessica and she made me force sex on her". Jessica said, "trust me you didn't do anything to her that she didn't want", he said, "I feel so dirty, the way she touched me, the way I let her touch me and the way I was forced to touch her".

She listened as he said, "I never wanted to cheat on Penelope, not ever", Jessica said, "I know that and so does Penelope", Derek said, "I was used, abused, drugged and tossed aside until she wanted sex again". He laid his head back on the chair and said, "if Sarah hadn't figured out that something was wrong she would have kept me there being her drugged sex slave forever probably".

He raised his head and looked at her and said, "how do I ever get over that, how do I get over that used feeling after months of being used anytime and everytime she wanted to"?, Jessica said, "we'll take things slow and with therapy and talking about your feelings I think that you're going to be fine". He took a deep breath and said, "I can still feel her hands on me, her lips on mine, her fingers sliding inside my pants".

She said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that", he took a deep breath and said, "me to, nobody should have to go through that", she nodded her head and said,  
"I totally agree with you". Derek said, "can we put me under again, today, now"?, she said, "I don't know if that's a go" he said, "please, I need to know what else she did to me".

Jessica said, "alright if you're sure", he said, "I'm positive", she said, "alright I'm going to count backward from 5 and when I reach 1 we're going to see how the memories flow a little later into your stay". Derek closed his eyes and listened as she said, "5, 4, 3, 2 and 1", she said, "alright Derek, what do you see"?, he takes a deep breath and says, "Savannah and she's talking on the phone".

Jessica said, "can you hear what she's saying"?, he says, "something about setting up the other place", she said, "alright who's there with you"?, he said, "it's me and Savannah and several guards". She said, "what are the guards doing"?, he said, "keeping an eye on me", Derek said, "they're talking about getting things packed up so that we can move".

Derek said, "Savannah walks over and kisses my lips and tells me that I need to go start packing up my stuff because we're going to be leaving very soon to go to our new home". Jessica said, "so do you go to your bedroom and start packing"?, he says, "yes and that's when everything starts going crazy", she said, "what do you mean starts going crazy"?, he says, "it isn't long before my team busts in on me".

She said, "what happened then"?, he said, "Savannah walks behind me and kisses the side of my neck and then she", Jessica said, "she does what Derek"?, he says, "she sticks a needle into my neck again". She said, "what does she tell you to do this time"?, he said, "she tells me to remeber only my love for her and nobody else just for her".

Jessica said, "then what happens"?, he said, "the next thing I know I wake up at the hospital and everything has changed", she said, "alright I'm going to count back from 5 and when I reach 1 you will wake up relaxed and safe". He took a few deep breaths as she said, "5, 4, 3, 2 and 1". Derek openes his eyes and she said, "how do you feel"?, he smiled and said, "better, I remember now, I can remember what she did to me".

Jessica put her hand on his and said, "you've had a breakthrough Derek, how about we call it a day that way you can fill your family in on what you were able to pull out of your memories today"?, he stood up and said, "thanks for everything". She said, "you are very welcome", he said, "when can we have another session"?, she said,  
"you call me whenever you think you want or need another one".

He shook hands with her and said, "thanks again" before turning around and walking out the door to rejoin is waiting mom


	41. Chapter 41

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 41

Fran looked up to see the face of her son, she stood up and said, "how did it go"?, he said, "I had more memories come back", she said, "let's get out of here and we can talk in the car". Derek nodded his head yes as they headed out of the office and toward the elevator, a few minutes later they were buckling their seatbelts when Derek said, "I remembered her drugging me momma".

She put his hand in hers and said, "ohhh baby boy", he said, "I remembered her sticking the needle in my neck and telling me that I was only to remember my love for her and nobody else". Fran said, "she'll pay for what she did, both her and Rodney will pay", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "they almost cost me Penelope and our life together".

Fran said, "almost but they didn't, you two were meant to be Derek, you always were", he said, "I'm learning that more and more everyday", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I remembered that our first time she drugged me and had her way with me and then she made me be forceful with her". He looked up at her and said, "how could she do that momma, what kind of woman does that"?, she said, "a sick on son, a very sick one" earning a nod of agreement as she started the car and pulled out of her parking spot.

Penelope, Reid and Henry were just finishing with another episode when Derek and Fran walked into the house, Derek said, "I'm going to go see baby girl", Fran said,  
"you need to talk to her and tell her what you remembered". He blew out a deep breath and said, "I will momma, I will", she stood there and watched as her very broken son disappearing down the hall toward their room.

Reid looked up and saw Derek walking into the room and said, "Henry how about you and daddy go and see Fran"?, he said, "yayyyyyyyy" as he jumped down and headed out the door. Reid said, "we'll give you two some time alone", she smiled and said, "thanks Spencer", he said, "anytime", he then walked by Derek and gently squeezed his shoulder and said, "I'm here anytime for you and Garcia".

Derek said, "we know pretty boy and thank you so much", he said, "that's what family's for" before heading out of the room going in search of his son, Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "baby girl we need to talk". She put his hands in hers and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "physically yes, other ways no, far very far from being alright".

She took a deep breath and said, "were you able to remember anything today"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was", she said, "you don't have to tell me if you're not ready". He said, "I'm ready and you need to hear this, you need to know what I remembered", she gently squeezed his hands for support as he opened his mouth and got ready to talk.

He looked at her and said, "I remembered that our first time of being together after I was taken, I remembered her drugging me and having her way with me and then she made me". He looked down at the floor and she took one of her fingers and raised his chin and said, "she made you what handsome"?, he said, "she made me be forceful with her".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "you mean she made you have your way with her"?, he disgustingly nodded his head and said, "yes", she said, "Derek that isn't your fault, that's all on her". He said, "I feel so dirty baby, so dirty and used", she said, "so do I, we were both the victims to Savannah and Rodney, we didn't do anything to deserve it but they did it to us anyway".

Derek said, "I also remembered the day the team found me", she said, "what did you remember"?, he said, "she stuck a needle in the side of my neck and as I was passing out she told me to remember only my love for her and nobody else". Penelope said, "I'm so sorry baby, so very very sorry", he caressed her cheek and said, "I don't know what I would do without you".

She kissed the palm of his hand and said, "I'm not going anywhere", he smiled as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers, when they pulled apart he took a deep breath and said the words she had been wanting to hear since they discovered the truth, he said, "I love you baby girl" causing a huge smile to grace her face as he leaned in for another kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 42

Penelope said, "d d did you mean it"?, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "I do, I love you", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love you to, more and more each and every day". Fran knocked on the door and said, "sorry to interrupt you but I need to check her blood pressure to make sure that everything is okay".

Derek sat there holding her hand and smiling, Fran said, "did I miss something"?, Derek said, "momma I'm in love with my wife", she laughed and said, "baby boy we all know that". He grinned and said, "and I remember it, I remember falling in love with Penelope and never feeling anything like her love before", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you remember, I was so so afraid that you would never remember".

When she was finished she took the cuff off and said, "another good reading Penelope", she grinned and said, "thanks Fran", she said, "anytime honey", as she headed toward the door Derek said, "is pretty boy and Henry still here"?, she said, "yeah, they are in the backyard playing with Clooney and Mudgie", Penelope said, "today has been so much fun".

Derek said, "well I wouldn't say fun but it has opened my eyes to a lot of things and thankfully one of them is my memories", Fran said, "see baby boy I told you that you would get your memories back didn't I"?, he said, "that you did". He looked at Penelope and said, "how about we have a movie night and invite the family over that way we can have snacks and cuddle".

Penelope said, "family time sounds great and I know that they can't wait to hear that you are getting your memories back", he smiled and said, "I'll send a text to the team, well everybody but Reid, I'll just go out to the backyard and ask him". He then pulled his cell off his belt and sent a group text and he got quick responses from everybody.

He looked up at his wife and said, "I'll be right back", Fran said, "go ahead I'll keep Penelope company till you get back", he nodded his head and smiled before he headed out the door. Reid looked up when he heard the backdoor open, he said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah everything's great, momma just checked baby girls blood pressure and it was another good one".

He smiled and said, "that's great news", he said, "yeah it is", he watched Henry as he chased Clooney around the yard and he said, "Reid do you guys have plans for tonight"?, he said, "no, why"?, he said, "we were thinking about having a movie night in our room". He said, "I love movie nights, I'm sure that Jayje will love the idea".

Derek watched as he sent her a text and a few minutes later she responded and Reid said, "we're in", he said, "great, Reid said, "waitttttttt what about your picnic isn't it tonight"?, he said, "I'll go up and have the picnic now so that way I can spend some time with my girl". Reid said, "there's something different about you Morgan, you seem, what's the word"?, Derek grinned and said, "relieved"?, Reid said, "that's it, wait, are you having more memory flashes"?, he said, "I am, I had a few breakthroughs today".

Reid said, "that's wonderful news", Derek said, "I'll tell everybody about it tonight but for now I'm going to get to my girl", Reid laughed as he watched Derek as he headed back inside for some alone time with Penelope. Fran and Penelope were talking about the nursery when Derek walked back into the room carrying the huge picnic basket.

Fran said, "what's all this"?, Derek said, "we're going to have our picnic now so that we can have some time alone together", she stood up and said, "have fun you two and we'll all be in here a little later". Derek smiled and said, "are you hungry baby girl"?, she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "starving, what did you bring"?, he opened the basket and said, "you're favorites".

She smiled as he sat her food in her lap, she said, "you're going to spoil me", he said, "that's the plan goddess, that's the plan", she looked at him and said, "did you just call me goddess"?, he said, "yeah you always love it when I call you goddess". She smiled and said, "still do, that's another memory coming back, before it was always just baby girl and sweetness".

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips before they started enjoying their amazing picnic


	43. Chapter 43

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 43

The happy couple laughed, talked and ate for the longest time before Derek said, "I love you", she smiled and caressed the side of his face and said, "and I love you to hotstuff, now and forever". He then slid his hand down on her stomach and said, "and I love this little one", she put her hand on his and said, "I hope with all that's in me that this baby is yours".

He smiled at her and said, "don't worry he or she is mine, I just know it", she gently squeezed the top of his hand and said, "I hope that you're right", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "trust me I am". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm starting to get nervous", he said, "don't get nervous, everything is going to be fine".

Derek took her hand in his and said, "when do you want to start planning the nursery"?, she laughed and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned", he winked and nodded his head and said, "do you have any ideas of how you want to decorate it"?, she said, "ohhhhh I do my love, I do". He sat back against the headboard and said, "sooooo give me some examples" and she spent the next few minutes giving him some great ideas".

They both looked at the door when they heard a knock, Penelope grinned and said, "come in, come in", Henry and Jack quickly jumped between Derek and Penelope and sat down. Hotch said, "we brought the snacks", Penelope watched as they carried in popcorn, twizzlers, pretsels, chips, dips, fruit and of course soda, Derek said, "wow when you say you brought the snacks, you all mean it" causing them all to laugh.

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "what movies are we watching"?, Henry said, "minionssssssss", JJ grinned and said, "minions first and then Magic Mike for all of us women". Derek said, "heyyyyyyy the only man stripping for this woman right here is yours truly", Hotch laughed and said, "TMI Morgan", Dave said, "ya know the kid does have a point", Reid said, "that he does".

Emily said, "and for you big babies we are watching Fast and the Furious", Derek said, "now that's an awesome movie", JJ said, "we brought the newest one so that way we can all be surprised at what happens". Reid put the minions in first and said, "alright here we goooooo" earning cheers from Jack and Henry, Derek kissed his wife on the temple causing her to cuddle closer.

As the movie continued it wasn't long before Fran noticed that the boys were sleeping, she grinned and said, "who's ready for some Mikeeeeeee"?, JJ, Emily and Penelope said, "meeeeeeee". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "the only magic you need is right here baby and his name is Morgan, Derek", she sighed happily and said, "very true my sexy chocolate drop butttttttt momma can still look".

Derek said, "ohhhhh but no she can't", she leaned in and whispered, "I can look but the only man I want is you stud muffin", he winked at her and said, "good answer baby girl, good answer" causing everybody to laugh as JJ put Magic Mike into the DVD player. A few minutes later the room was completely quiet as the women watched the movie paying special attention to the male dancers, causing all 4 men to shake their heads and grin as they watched their wives.

By the time the movies were all finished it was almost midnight, Hotch and Reid gently picked up their sons and after saying their goodnights made their way out of the house with huge smiles on their faces. Dave hugged Penelope and said, "good night kitten", she smiled and said, "good night Dave, Fran and I want to thank you for everything".

Fran laughed and said, "we're just glad that you are doing better honey, you are both well on the way to healing both mentally and physically and we want to keep it that way". Derek hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll walk you to the door", he winked at Penelope and said, "I'll be right back sweetness", she smiled as he followed Fran and Dave out of the room.

When Derek walked back into the room a few minutes later he couldn't help but smile as he saw his wife sleeping on her side with her hand protectively placed on her growing stomach. He toed off his shoes and clothes and slipped in behind her on the bed, he gently wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close to her and it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep after a happy and productive day.


	44. Chapter 44

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 44

The next few days passed by normally for everybody as their lives for the first time in a while was normal, Penelope and the babies condition stayed the same but she remained on bedrest. Derek was constantly at her side, he spent as much time reconnecting with her as possible, with each passing day he had more and more flashes of memory.

Penelope couldn't help but smile as he told her of the memory he had of them walking on the beach, memories of them holding hands and kissing, she couldn't wait to be able to once again be with her husband on every level. Derek was currently sitting beside her on the bed holding her hand as they talk about the starting on the nursery.

They both looked up to see Fran standing in the door, Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "JJ and Reid are downstairs, they say it's time for you all to head to the courthouse". Penelope said, "I wish I could go with you', he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, '"right now you and our little one here need to rest".

Fran said, "he's right honey", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I know it's just I don't want him to have to face them alone", Fran stepped closer and said, "he won't be alone, the team will be there with him". She wiped away a tear and said, "I love you and I will be there with you in spirit", he leaned in and pressed a very gentle and loving kiss to her lips and said, "I love you to and I'll be home before you know it".

She nodded her head and said, "be careful", he winked at her and said, "always baby girl, always" as he got up off the bed and headed toward the door, Fran walked over to the door and said, "I'll be right back and I'll bring us some tea". She grinned and said, "I'd like that", she smiled at her daughter in law as she disappeared out into the hall and headed back through the house.

The ride to the courthouse didn't take long and soon the trio were walking through the door and toward the rest of their team, Emily took a deep breath and said, "are you ready for this"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "lead the way Em, lead the way". when they stepped into the courtroom Savannah and Rodney both sitting at the same table turned around and smiled at them.

Dave leaned in and said, "don't let them bother you, today is a formality and a formality only, it's to set or not set bail and get the date of the trial", he looked at Rodneys face and said, "he needs to pay for everything he did to me and baby girl". Reid said, "don't worry they will, they will both pay", they then started up the aisle and when they reached their seats the baitliff stood up and said, "all rise".

They then watched as the door opened and the judge stepped into the room, when she had taken her seat on the bench she said, "please be seated", after they were all in their seats she said, "today is to set a trial date and discuss bail". She looked at the prosecutor and defender and said, "are you both ready to continue"?, they nodded their heads and said, "we are your honor" in unison as they stood up.

Savannah glanced over her shoulder and winked at Derek before turning back around to listen to the judge, she opened the files and said, "alright what is the prosecution thinking of on bail"?, the prosecutor said, "we are asking for the defendents to be held without bail mam". The defender said, "objection your honor", she held up her hands and said, "on what grounds"?, she said, "my clients aren't a flight risk, as you can see Savannah is pregnant and would never do anything to jeopardize the life of her child and Rodney is going to be a father in a few months so he isn't going to risk not seeing the mother of his child and his child".

Derek started to stand up and Hotch put his hand on his arm and said, "don't fall for it Morgan, they are baiting you", he leaned back against the seat and listened as the prosecutor said, "Savannah kidnapped an FBI agent, drugged him and raped him for months before he was found and Rodney pretended to be agent Derek Morgan and tricked his wife and team as they worked together to keep a loving married couple apart".

The judge said, "I agree with the prosecution here, bail is denied", Rodney stood up and said, "you can't do that, you can't keep us in jail until our trial", the judge looked at him and said, "son I can do whatever I want now sit down". His attorney said, "sit down Rodney, don't make things worse", he sat back down and said,  
"I'll be out soon enought".

Everybody listened as the judge said, "my calender is full for the next few months buttttttt how does October 10th sound"?, both attorneys said, "fine your honor" and the judge said, "very well". She looked at the baitliff and said, "please have the two defendants remanded into custody", he nodded his head and said, "yes mam" and as Rodney and Savannah were led from the courtroom Rodney said, "tell baby girl I'll be seeing her soon".

Derek said, "you will never be seeing her again" and the last thing they heard was Rodney laughing as he was led from the room


	45. Chapter 45

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 45

Penelope and Fran were talking about borders for the nursery when Derek and the rest of the team walked into the room, she said, "how did it go"?, Derek leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said, "it went good, they were both denied bail". She sighed happily and said, "that's great news", Fran said, "what about the trial,  
when does it start"?, Dave said, "it starts in October".

Penelope said, "October, why is it going to take so long"?, Hotch said, "her calendar is full until then", Derek said, "what were you two beautiful women talking about when we came in"?, Fran said, "border for the nursery". Derek said, "speaking offffff, when is your appointment"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "in a few days handsome".

Derek said, "I'm anxious to see how our little bundle is doing", he slid his hand on her stomach and said, "how's the blood pressure been today"?, Fran said, "it's been really good everytime". JJ said, "that's great news, how are you feeling Garcie"?, she said, "good, tired of laying in this bed all the time but good", Emily said, "maybe what you need is a girls in home spa day".

Reid said, "how exactly will that work"?, JJ said, "we spoil ourselves but we do it here", Fran said, "ohhhhh I have a friend that does that kinda thing all the time and she loves it". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sounds good to me, are you alright with it handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "anything that helps keep you and our little one here calm, I'm fine with it".

Dave said, "and while the girls are pampering themselves how about we start working on the nursery"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me", he then looked down at his wife and said, "what do you think about that goddess"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm getting excited about the baby, excited and nervous", he grinned at her and said, "me to gorgeous, me to".

Hotch, Reid and Derek kissed their wives before heading out of the room to get started on their plans for the nursery, JJ and Emily then plopped down on the bed with their friend. Penelope looked up at them and said, "can you believe how things have changed over the past year"?, Emily shook her head and said, "you and Morgan have definitley had a rough year but now that is behind you and you can focus on your life together and the birth of your child".

JJ said, "soooooo would you rather have a girl or boy"?, she said, "the sex doesn't matter, I only want a happy and healthy baby", Emily said, "that's what I said when I found out I was pregnant with Jack". JJ nodded her head and said, "me to when I found out I was pregnant with Henry", Penelope giggled and said, "both are rays of sunshine in my life".

Emily said, "and after he or she is born it will seem like no time at all before they are crawling and then walking", she said, "awwww, I can hardly wait till this one is here". JJ said, "I'm so glad that things are doing better", Penelope said, "me to Jayje", Emily said, "I can't wait to spoil this little bundle rotten", JJ laughed and said, "and of course it will be our job to do so".

Penelope grinned and said, "I never had a doubt", they all looked up at the door as Fran walked in carrying a huge tray filled with goodies for their all girls in home spa day. JJ giggled and said, "this is going to be fun, it's been a longgggggg time since we've had a day with just the girls", Penelope said, "soooooo true my beautiful ray of sunshine" causing all 4 women to laugh.

Dave watched Derek as he walked around the room describing everything that him and Penelope had talked about, Reid said, "right there is going to be a great place for the crib". Hotch said, "and of course the mobile", Derek laughed and said, "I was thinking that right over here I'd add some storage space for outfits, diapers,  
wipes that kinda thing".

Hotch said, "always a good plan to stock up stuff because before you know it you will be out of something", Reid grinned and said, "diapers and wipes run out really fast". Dave said, "something tells me that this baby is going to have everything it could ever want or need", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they then started moving stuff out of the room so they could continue with their planning.


	46. Chapter 46

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 46

The next couple of days flew by and Derek couldn't help but smile as he helped his wife through the house, she looked up at him and said, "what's got that huge smile on your handsome face"?, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "today we get to find out hopefully if we're having a boy or a girl". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what are you hoping for"?, he sighed happily and said, "a happy and healthy baby".

She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "I knew there was a reason I married you", he winked at her and said, "and here I always thought that you married me for my chocolately body". She giggled and said, "wellllllll now that you mention it", he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers, they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Dave laughing.

Penelope blushed and said, "what are you laughing about "?, he said, "it's just good to see you and Morgan happy again", Derek said, "there was a time that I didn't think it was going to happen". Fran walked into the room and said, "yes honey, yes", Derek looked at Dave and said, "who's she talking to"?, Dave said, "it's Sarah,  
she's just getting back from her vacation".

Penelope said, "I'm just glad that she's back to her old self again", Dave said, "me to, it took her a while to heal but she finally got the all clear from the doctor soooooooo". Derek said, "I'm missed my big sister", Fran put her cell into her purse and said, "the girls will be here later they were going to stop by their apartment and unpack first".

Derek said, "it must have been nice to get a vacation in Paris", Dave said, "funny you should mention that", he slipped an envelope in Dereks hand and said, "this is for when you and kitten are ready for a second honeymoon". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "Dave we can't accept this", he kissed her cheek and said, "ohhhhh yes you can kitten".

Fran said, "he's right, this is going to come in handy after the baby is born", Derek said, "momma this is a 2 week vacation in Paris", Dave said, "yeahhhhh", he then smiled at Penelope and said, "can you see the three of us, me, you and the baby in Paris"?, she grinned and said, "sounds great, I've always wanted to go". Fran said,  
"and after the baby is born and you two are ready for it the trip is yours" earning a smile from the happy couple.

Dave said, "where are you two off to in such a hurry"?, Penelope said, "today is my OB appointment and maybe just maybe we'll get to find out weather this little one is a boy or girl". Derek said, "we better get goin goddess because we don't want to be late", she took a deep breath and said, "after we see the doctor can we maybe stop and get some ice cream"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "anything for you baby girl" as they headed out the front door.

A few minutes later Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl as they followed the doctor down the hall toward the exam room, after stepping into the room he then helped her up onto the table before sitting down beside her. The doctor said, "how have you been feeling"?, she said, "good, tired but good", she nodded her head and said, "any bleeding or pain"?, she said, "nope, none at all".

Derek said, "that's good though, right"?, the doctor smiled and said, "definitely, the longer this little one can stay inside his or her momma the better", Penelope grinned as the doctor said, "alright are you ready to try and see the sex of the baby"?, they both nodded their heads yes in agreement, Derek helped her lay down and he watched as she raised her shirt up above her stomach.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope, this is going to be cold", when the gel squirted on her stomach she said, "ohhhh that's cold", the doctor said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "it's fine, no harm no foul". The happy couple then watched as the doctor rubbed the wand over Penelopes stomach, she then said, "alright let's just see if we can hear the heartbeat".

Seconds later the room was filled with the swoosh swoosh sound and Derek said, "is that"?, the doctor said, "it is, that's the babies heartbeat", tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "is the baby alright"?, she said, "everything appears to be just fi, ohhhhhh wait a minute". Derek said, "what's wrong"?, the doctor grinned and said, "do you see this right here", they both said, "yeah" in unison.

The doctor said, "what about this right here"?, the said, "yeah", she said, "this is baby 1 and this is baby 2", Derek looked at Penelope and then the doctor and then grinned as he looked back at his wife and said, "tw tw twins". Penelope said, "did she just say twins"?, the doctor laughed and said, "congratulations you are going to have twins" causing the smiles on the couples faces to grow even wider.


	47. Chapter 47

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 47

Penelope said, "twins, can you believe that"?, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "twins, that's amazing", the doctor grinned and said, "would you like to see if we can determine the sex today"?, they looked at each other and then at her and said in unison, "yessssss". She started moving the wand and said, "this one is a little boy".

Derek looked at his wife as she said, "awwww we're getting a mini hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and smiled, the doctor said, "and baby number 2 issssss" and the couple waited patiently to hear her say, "a little girl. Derek said, "a little girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, you're having a boy and a girl", he then squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I'm getting another baby girl".

Penelope said, "are they both alright"?, she said, "they are growing normally, their weight is perfect", Derek said, "thank you", she said, "you're very welcome",  
she then said, "would you like copies of the pictures"?, Derek said, "yes please". She quickly made a few copies and handed them to the proud daddy", Penelope then said, "am I still going to be on bedrest"?, she said, "yes but not complete like you are now".

Derek said, "so she's allowed to get up and walk around now"?, she said, "yes but no stairs and no sex", Penelope said, "we'll do whatever it takes to make sure these two are healthy". Derek nodded his head and said, "that we will", the doctor said, "I want to see you again in about a month unless you have any problems then I want to see you as soon as possible".

She then handed Penelope a wet towelette and said, "I'll go and get your appointment card", they both then watched as she walked out of the room, after she got the gel off her stomach Derek leaned down and kissed her baby bump and said, "hello in there you two, mommy and daddy love you and can't wait to meet you". Penelope put her hand on the back of his head and thought to herself, "please let these babies be Dereks, please".

He looked up and said, "I know that look and I want you to get those thoughts out of your head", she said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "that look is one that I know". Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I want these babies to be yours Derek, I do but what if they aren't"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I am the father to these wonderful little babies, no matter what the test results say".

Penelope smiled and said, "what did I do to deserve you"?, he winked at her and said, "I'm the lucky one here, I have the most beautiful, kindest, loving wife in the world". She laughed and said, "I can't wait to tell the rest of the family about the twins", Derek said, "momma is gonna freak out", Penelope grinned as Derek said, "and now we can get that nursery done", she nodded her head in agreement as the doctor walked into the room.

Derek reached out and took the card and said, "thanks doc", she laughed and said, "you're very welcome, now remember you're still on bedrest but not total like it was before". He helped her off the table and said, "don't worry she'll be good won't ya baby girl"?, she winked at him and said, "I'll be a good girl", he then took her by the hand and grinned as they headed out of the room.

Savannah looked at the doctor and said, "is everything alright"?, he smiled at her and said, "everything's fine, your child is growing at a normal rate and she is right on track with her weight". Savannah smiled and said, "she, did you say she"?, he said, "yeah you are going to have a little girl and it appears that you are farther along than we first thought".

She shook her head and said, "that isn't possible", the doctor said, "according to my results you are around 5 weeks farther along then we initally started", she took a deep breath and said, "you're wrong, you have to be wrong, that isn't possible". He said, "you need to calm down Savannah", she said, "calm down, how can I calm down when you're telling me that my conception date is earlier than I thought".

The doctor said, "maybe you were just wrong about", she said, "DON'T YOU THINK THAT I KNOW WHO I SLEEP WITH, DO YOU THINK I'M A SLUT"?, he held his hands up and said,  
"I didn't say that Savannah, the only thing I said was that you are around 6 weeks farther along than we first thought". She wiped her eyes and said, "that isn't possible, it just isn't possible, Derek Morgan is the father of this baby".

She bit down on her bottom lip and the tears streamed down her cheeks as the doctor helped her clean the gel off of her stomach, as she laid there she started thinking to herself, "he's wrong, the tests are wrong, this baby is Dereks, it is". A few minutes later as she was led toward her cell, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "it's alright little girl, it's alright mommy loves you, mommy loves you".

As she stepped into her cell she smiled knowing that soon she would have everything she ever wanted


	48. Chapter 48

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 48

As the happy couple got into the car Penelope looked over to see Derek doing something with his phone, she said, "what are you doing"?, he looked over at her and said,  
"just getting everybody over to our house, I think it's time to celebrate, don't you"?, she grinned and said, "definitley". When they pulled away from the curb he said,  
"I was thinking a big family dinner and then we can break the news".

She nodded her head and said, "that sounds good to me, what kind of food do you have in mind"?, he said, "don't worry it's all taken care of", she giggled and said,  
"seriously"?, he winked at her and said, "seriously, the food will be there by the time everybody gets there". She reached over and took his hand in hers and said,  
"can I tell you something"?, he said, "you can tell me anything".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm a little nervous", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "about what"?, she said, "about the babies, what if I'm not a good mommy, what if". Derek said, "you need to stop that crazy talk, you are going to be a great mommy, our children will be very lucky to have an amazing mommy like you".

She smiled and said, "and they are going to love their daddy, you are going to be so good", he sighed and said, "do you really think so"?, she said, "I know so my love, I know so". The rest of the ride home was pretty much spent in silence as the news that in a few months they were going to have twins continued to sink in to the new parents to be.

When they got home and opened the door they were met with the amazing smell of the food Derek had ordered, Penelope said, "ohhhh that smells heavely doesn't it"?,  
he said, "that it does baby, that it does". They headed through to the kitchen and when they stepped through the door JJ said, "alright we're dying to know, what's the news".

Derek laughed and said, "don't you guys want to eat first"?, everybody in unison said, "nooooooo", Sarah grinned at her brother and said, "come on baby brother", he looked at Penelope and said, "what do ya think goddess, should we tell them now or make them wait"?, she said, "hmmmmmm", Henry said, "pwease aunt P"?, Penelope then said, "awwww how can we make them wait after that"?, Derek shook his head and said, "I guess we can't".

They each handed a ultrasound picture out and stood there as the pictures got passed around, when it got to Reid he smiled and said, "I know what the good news is guys". Fran looked down at the picture and said, "me to", Sarah said, "well does somebody want to tell us what the good news is"?, Reid and Fran laughed and in unsion said, "twinsssss".

JJ and Emily hugged Penelope while the men hugged Derek, Sarah and Desi squealed as they threw their arms around their brother and sister in law, when they pulled away they saw Penelope wiping tears of joy off of her cheek. Dave said, "twins, congratulations you two", Derek said, "thanks Dave", he kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "congratulations kitten".

Penelope said, "we also found out the sex of the babies", Desi said, "I bet it's two girls", Sarah said, "nahhhhhh it's to boys", Fran put her hands on Penelopes baby bump and said, "a boy and a girl". JJ and Emily nodded their heads in agreement and said, "I'm with Fran", Reid said, "well the odds that she is carrying a boy and a girl are about 39.5343%".

Dave laughed and said, "only you kid, only you", Fran looked up as Hotch said, "so who's right Garcia"?, Penelope looked at her husband and then out at the rest of the family and said, "Fran's right, we're having a boy and a girl". The room once again filled with squeals of happiness as everybody started hugging the happy couple and congratulating them on the news of the twins.


	49. Chapter 49

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 49

As the evening continued JJ looked over at the beaming Penelope and said, "so what did the doctor say, are you and the twins alright"?, she took a sip of her tea and nodded her head and said, "we're all good and I am lifted from complete bedrest and can now get up and move around". Fran said, "that's great news honey", Derek said,  
"she told baby girl to be careful and no stairs or sex".

Penelope blushed but when Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers the blush faded and they then changed the topic of conversation to the nursery, Dave said, "since we're getting two bundles of joy instead of one that means we need to get two of everything". Sarah said, "there is a new store downtown that I want to go and check out".

JJ said, "are you talking about welcomed blessings"?, she said, "I am, the advertisements are amazing", Emily said, "I totally agree and on the commercial they had a stroller that would be perfect for PG and the little ones". Fran said, "sounds like a shopping trip is definitley in order", Penelope said, "and I get to go", Derek said, "you're suppose to take it easy".

Desi said, "don't worry big brother we'll take good care of her and the babies, we won't let her lift or go up stairs", she looked at him and said, "I'll be good and I promise that I'll stop and rest every few minutes". He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm not going to win this argument am I"?, she winked at him and said, "nope" causing everybody to laugh.

After dinner was over Derek said, "you look tired", she covered her mouth and yawned and said, "I am, a little", he said, "how about we head to the living room and you can get comfortable on the couch"?, she said, "sounds good". Sarah stood up and said, "and we can continue talking about the nursery", Penelope said, "I love that idea Sarah" as they all headed toward the living room.

Derek and the men headed out into the backyard to talk about painting the nursery and Jack and Henry were laughing and playing with Clooney and Mudgie as the women all stayed in the living room and kept discussing things for the babies. When they walked back inside a little while later the topic of conversation had changed from the nursery to the baby shower.

Penelope laughed and nodded her head and said, "that sounds great, I love that idea Jayje", Fran said, "me to and it will look amazing", Emily said, "and how about we have blue and pink cupcakes, double chocolate of course". Penelope smiled and said, "you can never go wrong with chocolate", Derek walked over and kissed her on the lips and said, "and here I thought I was the only chocolate you needed".

She giggled and said, "you are my love, you are butttttttt you know that mama needs her chocolate", he laughed and said, "and whatever baby girl wants, baby girl is gonna get". Penelope said, "if you keep this up you are gonna spoil me", he said, "that's the plan sweetness", Dave said, "just sit back and enjoy the attention kitten,  
because soon the babies will be here and you won't have time to rest".

JJ nodded her head and said, "so true Dave, so true", Reid said, "but we will all be here to help anytime you need it", Fran said, "absolutely, especially with watching the little angels". Derek laughed and said, "something tells me that the twins are going to be spoiled rotten", Penelope said, "no doubt about it my chocolate sugar shack".

Reid rolled his eyes and said, "that's a new one Garcia", she said, "thank you my little genius", he laughed and said, "it's so good to see you two happy and smiling again". Derek said, "it's good to be able to do it isn't it goddess"?, she took a deep breath and said, "definitley", Derek said, "sooooo when do you have the party scheduled for"?, Sarah said, "this weekend".

Hotch said, "that will work out good because we are going to fix the nursery this weekend", Penelope said, "what if you get called away for a case"?, he said, "we're on standown for 2 weeks so we should be good". She sighed happily and laid her head back on the couch, Derek said, "baby how about I help you to bed, you look totally exhausted".

Fran said, "you go and get some rest, we'll get the kitchen cleaned up and get out of here", Penelope said, "I hate to see you guys go, we were having such a great time". JJ put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "don't worry we'll be back over tomorrow", she said, "ya promise"?, JJ laughed and said, "we promise", Derek then helped his wife off the couch and helped her toward the bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 50

The next few days passed by fast with the girls working on the plans for the baby shower and the men got things together for the nursery, Penelope and the girls were all sitting in the middle of the Rossi mansion ready for the shower when their came a knock at the door. Fran said, "I'll get it" and got up and headed through to answer the door.

She opened the door and saw a young delivery man with a huge box, he said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Morgan", Fran said, "I'm her mother in law", he said, "can you sign here please"?, she said, "sure" and quickly signed her name". She reached into her pocket for a tip and the boy said, "have a nice day mam" and walked away after he put the box into her hands.

Fran stepped back inside and said, "you have another gift", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh, who is it from"?, Fran handed it to her and said, "read the card and see", she put the box into her lap. She looked around and said, "alright which one of you girlies got this one"?, they all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and she said, "hmmmm now this all knowing oracle is curious" as she started reaching for the card.

Derek looked at Dave and said, "it's looking good, don't you think Dave"?, he said, "yeah it's looking good kid and I think that kitten is gonna love it", Reid said, "me to, especially these extra closets". Hotch said, "are you ready for me to hang up the mobiles"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure, go ahead", they stood there and watched as he finished with the second mobile.

Dave said, "now that's beautiful", they looked around the room and smiled as they looked at their handy work, the room was filled with 2 cribs, 2 changing tables that were ready to be stocked. As they walked around the room in the corner next to the window was the rocking chair that Penelope had practically drooled over, Reid took a deep breath and said, "Garcia is gonna love that rocker".

Hotch said, "I can picture her rocking the babies here in the rocking chair", Dave said, "me to and all of those changes and feedings", Derek bit down on his bottom lip and Reid said, "what's wrong Morgan, you're turning a shade of green"?, he said, "I I I'm just getting nervous I guess". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't be son, you're going to be a great daddy".

He smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, he said, "I know so", Reid and Hotch nodded their heads in agreement and Hotch said, "these closets are definitley gonna come in handy after this baby shower tonight". Derek said, "how much stuff did you guys actually get"?, Dave said, "I'm pleading the 5th on that one" causing the trio of other men to laugh.

Penelope said, "well let's see who this is from"?, Emily said, "why don't we save this one for last just in case it's from Derek", she said, "good idea Em", Desi then handed her a box and everybody then watched as she opened gifts for what seemed like hours. When she was finished opening gifts she said, "everything is so beautiful girls, thank you so much"

Desi said, "you are very welcome and we can't wait to hold those little angels in our arms and love on them", Penelope reached up and wiped her eyes and Fran walked over and hugged her and said, "awww honey what's wrong"?, she said, "you are all so sweet to me but I don't deserve all of this stuff", Emily said, "why do you say that PG"?, she said, "what if these two sweet sweet angels belong to Rodney"?, Sarah said, "Penelope, you are our sister, friend and daughter in law, we love you and those babies and reguardless to who the biological father is we are gonna love those babies and that's a promise'.

She looked around the room and said, "really"?, Fran wiped the tears away and said, "yes really, we love you and those little miracles and no matter what happens we are always gonna love them and you". Desi said, "one box left", Penelope said, "I've already gotten just about everything I could ever need", their attention then turned to the door when the men came into the room.

Reid walked over and kissed JJ on the lips and said, "wow Garcia you really racked up the loot", Derek said, "racked up the loot, who are you and what did you do to pretty boy"?, Reid said, "ha ha Morgan". Hotch walked over to Emily and said, "where are the boys"?, she pointed to the den and said, "they are eating pizza and cake while they watch movies".

Derek sat down beside his wife and said, "so who's that one from"?, she said, "isn't it from you"?, he said, "nope, the gifts I got are already in the nursery", she said, "well then I have no idea". She took the card off the box and slowly opened it and Derek watched as the smile fell from his beautiful wifes face, he said, "baby what's wrong, who's that from"?, she dropped the card and said, "it's from R R Rodney"?, Derek took the card and said, "that sick bastard".

He looked at the card and Hotch said, "what does it say"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "it says, to my beautiful wife at the shower to our twins, I love you forever, Rodney". Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest and started crying, Hotch took the card and said, "how did this happen, how did he find out about the twins"?, Derek looked up and said, "I don't know but this has to stop", everybody then nodded their heads in agreement as the tears streamed down Penelopes face.


	51. Chapter 51

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 51

Fran put her hand on her daughter in laws shoulder and said, "honey you need to calm down, this stress isn't good for you or the twins", Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "momma's right sweetness". She looked up at him and said, "how did he know about the twins, how"?, Hotch said, "he probably found out from people he has watching you".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "p p people watching me"?, Dave said, "don't worry kitten, nobody is going to bother you or the babies", Reid said, "Dave's right Garcia, we won't let anybody hurt you". Derek kissed the top of the head and said, "I'll just throw this away", she nodded her head and watched as Derek and the men headed through the house.

Fran and the girls quickly surrounded Penelope to try and comfort her", Emily said, "well it ain't a BAU party without some drama" causing all of the women to start laughing. Derek put the box down on the table and Hotch said, "maybe you should step out and let us handle this", he shook his head and said, "no way man, baby girl is my wife and Rodney is going to pay for tormenting her and our babies".

Derek then opened the box and pulled out several onesies, Dave said, "he's a sick", Reid said, "he's wanting to make sure that you don't forget him", Derek said, "he doesn't have to worry about that, we are never gonna forget him or Savannah". The men went through the outfits and were sickened as they read the front of the little clothes.

Derek shook his head and said, "daddy's little princess, seriously"?, Hotch said, "and here's one that says daddy's little man", Reid said, "he's wanting to let you know that if he is the father of these babies he's going to be in their lives". Dave watched as Derek filled with rage, he then looked up and said, "he will never,  
do you hear me, never be around our babies".

Hotch said, "we better get this box out of here before Penelope see's these things", Derek looked down at the outfits and said, "the sad part is I already bought the twins the same outfits". Reid said, "but the difference is that you bought them with love where Rodney bought them to show power over both you and Garcia", Derek then sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

Sarah said, "so Penelope, what did you think of the stroller"?, she said, "ohhhh I love it and can't wait till we can go walking with the twins", JJ said, "and it will make things easier when you are shopping and take the twins with you". She said, "twins", Desi said, "what was that"?, she said, "I still can't believe that we are having twins".

Fran grinned and said, "believe it and we are gonna spoil them and spoil them rotten", she smiled and said, "I don't have a doubt about that", Emily said, "good because we have already started". Sarah said, "so have you and baby brother started talking about names yet"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "not really but we do have a baby name book soooooo hopefully soon we will start talking about names".

Derek walked into the room and said, "what's this about names"?, Penelope looked up and said, "Sarah asked me if we had started talking about names for the babies yet"?, Derek sat down beside her and said, "no not yet but we do have a baby book and I can't wait to get started talking about names for our little bundles", he then leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I love you to", Fran said, "alright who's ready for some cake"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "ohhhh me me me" causing Derek to laugh. Fran said, "and don't act like you don't want any mister because it's your favorite", he looked up and said, "ohhhhhh I plan on eating several pieces mama and that's a promise".

Fran kissed the top of his bald head and said, "that's my boy" as they all got up and headed toward the dining room, on the way through the house Penelope said, "how are things in the nursery"?, he kissed her lips and said, "after the cake we're all heading over to our house so that everybody can see the now finished nursery of our twins".

Penelope squealed and said, "it's finished"?, he grinned and said, "it's finished and you are gonna love it", she intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "I don't doubt it my love, not at all". The family were all gathered around the table eating, laughing and talking as the baby shower once again started to be fun for the momma to be and all thoughts of Rodney and Savannah were gone, well at least for now.


	52. Chapter 52

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 52

About 90 minutes later the growing family walked into casa Morgan, Penelope said, "am I allowed to climb the steps"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "you are,  
I called and asked your doctor and she said, "that you can do it one time and one time only". She smiled and said, "I can hardly wait to see it", Hotch said, "trust me Garcia you are going to love it".

Fran stood there smiling as she watched as her soon took Penelope by the hand as they started up the staircase, she stopped a couple of times to rest and she said,  
"whew I don't remember it being this hard to climb these stairs". Fran said, "honey right now you're carrying two little bundles of joy inside you and you're still recovering".

She nodded her head yes as the continued their way up the staircase, once they stepped inside the nursery she covered her mouth with her hand and said, "ohhhh it's beautiful, it's just as I imagined it would be". Dave said, "take your time ladies, look around", the girls all walked around looking at the amazing job the men did on the nursery.

Penelope smiled as she touched the cribs, she said, "I love this", she looked aboved the cribs and saw the mobiles and said, "awwww look at these, they are sooooo cute". Fran said, "you boys did a great job", Sarah said, "I love all of this closet space", Penelope looked up and said, "me to, that will come in handy once we get all of the babies things in here".

Desi said, "ohhh momma this is beautiful", Derek said, "momma did you make the blanket"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure did, started the minute I found out that Penelope was pregnant". She hugged Penelope and said, "and now that I know we're having twins I'll get started on the other one tonight", Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I love it, I love everything in this nursery".

Reid smiled as Penelope walked around hugging everybody and when she hugged she said, "is that, ohhhhh it's the rocking chair I told you about", he winked at her as she sat down and started rocking. She put her hands on her stomach and said, "the twins will love this rocker as much as I do", Derek said, "I hope you like where I put it".

Penelope said, "I love it, this way I can look out the window at the beautiful scenery as I rock the babies", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you to hotstuff". He reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "I hope these are happy tears", she nodded her head and said, "yep my love, only happy tears".

JJ said, "you guys did a great job", Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks Jayje", Emily sighed happily and said, "maybe one day soon we'll be able to fix our nursery again". Hotch looked at her and said, "Em are you saying what I think you're saying"?, she bit down on her lip and nodded her head and said, "we're going to have another baby, I found out this morning for sure".

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground and said, "that's wonderful news, how far along are you"?, he put her down and said, "are you alright,  
did I hurt you or the baby"?, she laughed and said, "we're fine Aaron, we're fine and to answer your question I'm about 10 weeks along". Penelope got up with the help of her husband and wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "congrats Em".

Derek hugged Hotch and said, "congrats man, that's awesome news", Reid said, "congratulations you two", Sarah and Desi were hugging and squealing whie Dave and Fran were standing around clapping their hands and giving their congratulations to the happy couple. The happy family all headed back downstairs a few minutes later and spent the evening laughing, talking and dreaming about their futures.


	53. Chapter 53

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 53

The next few months flew by as Derek and Penelope continued to relax back into their lives as husband and wife, they were spending more and more time alone together trying to concentrate on nothing but good things and times. Penelope was doing what her doctor told her to do and was staying away from the stairs and by far the harder thing to do was to keep from having sex with Derek.

They had came so close numerous time in giving in and making love but cooler heads prevailed and they somehow managed to calm down, everytime they got carried away Penelope kept telling Derek over and over, "soon my love, soon". Derek had returned to work but Penelope was staying at home, she had Fran, Sarah and Desiree to keep her company while Derek was at work or away on a case with the rest of the team.

After what seemed like forever the day they had all dreaded had arrived, it was time for the first day of the trail, Penelope who was now almost 7 1/2 months pregnant had gotten permission to go to the courthouse. Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "baby girl maybe you should stay home today"?, she put her hand on top of his and said, "I need to do this, I need to see what happens and make sure that they pay for what they did to me, to us".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "alright goddess but please try and stay calm today no matter what happens", she looked up at him and said, "with you at my side I can handle anything that happens". Fran stepped into the room and said, "so are we ready to go"?, Derek said, "we are momma", she said, "don't worry Penelope they are both going to pay for what they did".

She took a deep breath and said, "I hope you're right Fran", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "she is baby girl, she is" as they all headed toward the door and down the steps. About 45 minutes later they were walking into the courthouse, Reid looked around and said, "we were afraid that you weren't going to be here today Garcia".

She hugged Reid and said, "don't worry my little genius I'm here, they are going to see me and know that they can't beat me, beat us", JJ and Emily hugged her and Dave kissed her cheek before they headed into the courtroom. When the door opened Rodney and Savannah turned around, Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as Rodney smiled and winked at Penelope as they made their way to their seats.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the baitliff stood up and said, "all rise", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room, once she was sitting in her seat she said, "please be seated". She then said, "are both the prosecution and defense ready to continue"?, both attorneys stood up and said in unison, "we are".

She looked at Savannah and Rodneys attorney and said, "call your first witness", he smiled as he stood up and said, "we call Derek Morgan to the stand and mam we would like it noted that he is a hostile witness". She nodded her head and said, "so noted", the baitliff said, "Derek Morgan", he stood up and blew out a deep breath as he made his way to the stand.

Once he climbed into the box the baitliff said, "do you swear that what you are about to tell us is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, he said, "I do". The judge said, "please be seated Mr. Morgan", Derek sat down and watched as the attorney stepped forward with a huge smile on his face, he felt his heart racing as the lawyer opened his mouth and readied to speak.

Fran reached over and took Penelope by the hand as the attorney said, "Mr. Morgan, can you tell me in your own words what happened"?, he said, "I would love to sir but I can't". He crossed his arms and said, "and why can't you"?, he said, "because I was kidnapped and drugged for months", he said, "do you expect this court to believe that"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do sir because it's the truth".

He said, "well then why don't you tell us what you do remember"?, he said, "I remember spending the days with Savannah, a woman that called herself my wife", he said,  
"and how were you treated"?, he said, "okay I guess". He said, "were you held in chains or cuffs or anything like that"?, he said, "not that I could remember at first but after therapy started I remembered more".

The judge listened as Derek said, "I remembered being drugged and raped", the attorney said, "you want us to believe that the defendant drugged and raped you repeatedly for months"?, he said, "I do because that's exactly what she did". He said, "I for one don't believe anything that you've just said sir", he then looked at the judge and said, "I have no further questions for this witness".

The judge looked at the prosecutor and said, "do you have any questions for this witness"?, she said, "I do mam", she stood up and walked over to Derek and said, "can you please tell us in your own words what the memories were like for you once therapy started"?, he nodded his head and said, " yes mam" and everybody in the court sat and anxiously waited for Derek to tell them about what he had remembered.


	54. Chapter 54

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 54

Derek took a deep breath and said, "at first I believed every word that Savannah had said but", the prosecutor said, "but what Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "when my team found me and when I woke up at the hospital I didn't know what to believe". She said, "that's understandable after what you were put through", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

He looked back at Penelope and felt his heart racing as he said, "Savannah was telling me that we were married but my team, my family was telling me something else and I was torn". She said, "you said that you were torn, are you torn now"?, he smiled and said, "no mam, I've have success with my therapy and I know that I belong with my wife, my Penelope".

Savannah stood up and said, "nooooooo, you belong with me and our baby", the judge said, "get your client under control or else she can and will be escorted from this courtroom". He said, "yes mam" as he put his hand on her arm and said, "sit down Savannah", she reluctantly sat down and listened as Derek said, "it took a lot of therapy but I am able to remember what happened to me".

The attorney said, "and what happened to you while you were held by Savannah"?, he said, "at first she kept me in a room and made me watch the life I would have had with Penelope but instead of me living it Rodney was getting to live my life". Derek said, "it was a long time before I could remember any of that and then it was like everything was hazy for the longest time".

He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I remembered Savannah sticking needles into my neck and her telling me what to do and what to think", the attorney said, "and what did she want you to do and think"?, he said, "she wanted me to only remember her and my love for her". He then looked at Savannah and said, "how could you do that to anybody, how could you kidnap them, drug them and rape them for months"?, she smiled and said, "we belong together".

He shook his head and said, "I belong with Penelope and our twins", Rodney said, "Penelope is carrying my babies inside her, it was me that made love to her over and over all those months you were playing house with Savannah". The judge said, "that's it, baitliff I want you to escort the defendants out of the room we can finish the trial without them".

Several baitliffs appeared into the room and quickly started pulling Savannah and Rodney from the room, the judge looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan what are the chances that you are the father of both Savannah and Penelopes babies"?, he said, "I'm not sure mam, I believe in my heart that Penelope is carrying my twins but I don't know how to feel or what to think about the baby Savannah is carrying".

The judge said, "if the baby is yours would you be able to give it up"?, he opened his mouth to speak and the door opened to reveal Savannahs mother, she walked into the room and said, "excuse me your honor but when my daughters baby is born he or she will be going home with me". The judge said, "and you are"?, she walked up to the front of the room and said, "Sandra Hayes, I'm Savannah's mother and the grandmother of the child in question".

Sandra looked at Derek and said, "how can you sit there and tell all of these lies on my baby, you know that she would never do the things you are saying", Derek took a deep breath and said, "she did do it Sandra, she kidnapped me, kept me away from my family, my wife, my team for months, she drugged and raped me repeatedly and forced me to do many unthinkable things to her".

Sandra shook her head and said, "LIAR, YOU'RE A LIAR", the judge said, "alright mam I have listened to you now sit down and be quiet or you will be held in contempt of court, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam". Once she was sitting down the judge said, "Mr. Morgan getting back to my question, if it turns out that you are the father of Savannahs child what are your plans"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "me and my wife will take him or her and raise them with our twins".

She said, "what if the twins your wife is carrying belong to the defendant"?, he said, "it doesn't matter if they are mine biologically or not, they are my son and daughter and I will love them with all me heart". Sandra rolled her eyes and said something under her breath that nobody could understand", the judge opened her mouth to say that they were going to take a break when Penelope grabbed her stomach and moaned out in pain.

Derek jumped up and said, "baby girl"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I'm alright handsome", Fran said, "have you been having any pains this morning"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "a few, why"?, Fran said, "we need to get you to the hospital". As they stood Penelope up a gush of fluid puddled at her feet and she looked up at Derek and said, "my water just broke".


	55. Chapter 55

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 55

Derek said, "your what just what"?, Fran said, "we need to get you to the hospital because my grandbabies are wanting to meet us", the judge said, "get the medics in  
here now". The clerk nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she picked up the phone and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the amubulance personnel made  
their way into the courtroom.

Penelope said, "it's early, it's to early", one paramedic said, "mam you need to stay calm", Derek said, "she's 7 1/2 months along", he nodded his head and looked at  
her and said, "don't worry mam, we'll get you to the hospital in no time". She gripped Dereks hand and said, "don't leave me hotstuff, stay with me", he said, "I'm  
not going anywhere".

As they loaded her onto the gurney she was hit with another hard contraction, She raised up and said, "sweetttttttttttt motherboard", JJ said, "it won't be long now  
Garcie". The medics strapped her in and said, "hang on Mrs. Morgan" as they quickly headed out into the hallway, Emily said, "we'll be right behind you PG", Reid  
took a deep breath and said, "see ya soon Garcia" as they put her onto the ambulance and closed the door.

The team stood there watching as the ambulance carrying their friend raced out of the parking lot, they jumped into their cars and headed out right behind them so  
that they could get ready to meet the newest memebers of their clan. Meanwhile back at the courthouse, Savannah says, "nooooooooo, this can't be happening, this isn't  
the way it was suppose to go".

The guard said, "calm down", she said, "no I will not calm down, everything is falling apart, nothing is working out the way it was suppose to", she moved around in  
her seat and grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. She then looked up and said, "something's wrong", the guard said, "what do you mean something's wrong"?, she said,  
"pain, I'm having pain right here" as she rubbed her stomach.

Savannah then watched as the guard got on his radio and asked for medics, he then got down in front of her on the floor and said, "don't worry, help will be here very  
soon". When the door opened and the medics came in she moaned out in pain as at her feet puddled a warm liquid, she said, "no, not now, it's not time", the medic said,  
"mam, we're going to get you to the hospital, you're in labor".

She shook her head and said, "it isn't time, I want Derek with me", they quickly loaded her onto the gurney and headed out of the courthouse, as they pulled away  
from the curb she smiled thinking that maybe things just might work out for the best. Sandra was getting ready to get into her car when she was approached by her  
daughers lawyer.

She said, "what's wrong, is she alright"?, he said, "she's in labor and she's on her way to the hospital", she said, "where is this hospital"?, he said, "it's just  
a couple of miles up the road on the left". Sandra hopped in her car and pulled away heading to be with her daughter, as she drove toward the hospital she couldn't  
help but wonder how things had gone so bad for her daughter.

Penelope was wheeled into the ER with Derek right by her side holding her hand, he said, "I'm right here sweetness, right here", she said, "don't leave, please don't  
leave". He looked down at her and grinned and said, "you're not going to get rid of me baby girl", the doctor said, "let me get her checked out" as they pushed her  
into a room.

Derek watched as the doctor raised the sheet and after a few minutes said, "she's ready for delivery", she looked over her shoulder and said, "we're not going to have  
time to get her to delivery, these babies are coming now". The doctor said, "are you two ready to meet your babies"?, they looked at each other and at her and said  
in unison, "definitely".

When Savannah was wheeled into the emergency room she was in the middle of a hard contraction, she said, "I need to push, I need to push", the doctor said, "get her  
in room 4". She then watched as she was hooked up to machines, the doctor looked at her and said, "Savannah you are fully dilated and ready for delivery", she smiled  
as she was then wheeled toward the delivery room.


	56. Chapter 56

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 56

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "are you ready to meet our babies"?, he kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "I can't wait", she laughed and said,  
apparently neither can they". She then gripped his hand as another hard contraction practically split her in half, the doctor looked under the sheet and said, "alright Penelope, on the next contraction I need for you to push".

She nodded her head yes in agreement, Derek kissed her forehead and said, "I'm so proud of you", she said, "and I'm proud of you", he said, "we've been through a lot this year". Penelope said, "that we have and now it's time for us to have only good things happen", she said, "I couldn't have said it bet" and before she could finish what she was saying another contraction started hitting.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope push", she squeezed his hand and pushed and pushed and pushed and when the doctor said, "relax", she collapsed against the pillow and Derek wiped her forehead. Penelope blew out a deep breath as another contraction made its appearance, Derek watched helplessly as his wife, the love of his life screamed out in pain.

Savannah gripped the side of the bed as contraction after contraction hit her, she collapsed against the pillow and blew out a deep breath as she heard her daughters cries. The doctor smiled as she held up the baby and said, "here ya go momma", tears of joy streamed down her face, she said, "hello there princess", the squirming bundle started crying and she kissed her forehead and said, "mommy loves you".

The doctor worked to get her sewed up while she was holding her daughter, she listened as Savannah said, "everything was worth it, the lies, the drugs, everything was worth it". A few minutes later when Savannah was ready to go into recovery the doctor said, "we're going to have to take her and get her cleaned up and weighed but we'll bring her in as soon as we can so that you can see her".

Savannah handed the baby over and the doctor said, "have you picked a name out for her yet"?, she said, "I have", the doctor listened as Savannah said, "I would like for you to meet Morgan Hayes". The doctor said, "hello Morgan Hayes", Savannah took a deep breath and smiled as she watched the doctor hand the baby over to the nurse so that she could get cleaned up.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope one more push and then baby number 1 will be here", she nodded her head as she raised up and started pushing when the contraction started gripping her body. Seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of the babies cries. Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then when the doctor said, "it's alright little girl, it's alright".

Derek said, "our princess was first", Penelope said, "she's impatient just like her momma", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "and I love you and our little princess". The doctor held up the baby and said, "I'm going to hand her over to the nurses so that she can get cleaned up, weighed and measured".

Penelope said, "we need to pick a name for her", Derek nodded his head and said, "I have an idea", she said, "and what's your idea"?, he said, "what do you think about the name Hannah Marie Morgan"?, she grinned and said, "I love it". Before the doctor handed the baby over Penelope said, "welcome to our family Hannah Marie Morgan we love you so much".

Derek watched as the baby was handed over to the nurse and just as they started cleaning the baby off Penelope was hit with another contraction, Derek held his wifes hand through several contractions before baby boy Morgans cries filled the room. The doctor held the baby up and said, "and here is your son", Penelope said, "awww our mini hotstuff".

The doctor laughed and said, "he's a heartbreaker for sure", Penelope said, "I have an idea for his name"?, Derek said, "and what would that be gorgeous"?, she said,  
"how does the name Hank Spencer Morgan sound"?, he smiled from ear to ear and said, "I love it", the doctor handed the baby over to the nurse and said, "be sure to add the names Hannah Marie Morgan and Hank Spencer Morgan to the birth certificates".

They all then watched as one nurse wrote the names down on the babies charts, the doctor then continued to work on Penelope and Derek and Penelope then watched as their babies were cleaned up, weighed and measured. The nurse said, "Hannah Marie Morgan weighed in at 5 lbs 6 oz and was 19 inches long and her brother Hank Spencer Morgan weighed 6 lbs 4 oz and was 18 inches long".

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and then smiled as they watched their babies being carried out of the room, the doctor said, "we're going to put you in recovery for a few minutes and then you'll be moved to your room". Derek said, "what about the DNA for the tests"?, she said, "it's already been taken care of and I put a rush on them so hopefully we'll have the results back tomorrow".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", it wasn't long before Penelope found herself getting sleepy. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep sweetness, sleep and we'll be in your room when you wake up", she grinned and nodded her head yes as her eyes finally closed.


	57. Chapter 57

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 57

When Derek and the rest of the family walked into Penelopes room a few minutes later she was holding her son and daughter in her arms, Derek walked over and kissed the top of his sons head and said, "there's daddys little man". Fran walked over and said, "ohhhhh Penelope they're beautiful", Sarah said, "look at them they look just like Derek".

Desi said, "they are so adorable", Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "would you like to hold one of them"?, she said, "me"?, Derek said, "of course you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now". Sarah reached and took the little boy and said, "do you have a name picked out for them yet"?, she nodded her head and said, "we do".

Derek said, "everybody we want you to meet Hannah Marie and Hank Spencer Morgan", Reid smiled and said, "S S Spencer"?, Derek said, "I want to name him after the best little brother in the world". Reid threw his arms around Derek and said, "I'm honored", Penelope said, "we were hoping that you and JJ would be his Godparents", he looked at JJ and then back at them and said, "we'd love to".

He looked at Sarah and said, "we're hoping that Sarah will be Hannahs Godmother", Sarah grinned and said, "of course I will, I'd be honored", Penelope said, "and we are going to do things a little different, we're going to have 2 Godmothers". Desi said, "who's the other"?, Penelope giggled and said, "we were hoping that it would be you".

Tears started streaming down her face and she said, "r r really"?, Derek walked over and hugged her and said, "yes really", she smiled at him and said, "of course I will be Hannahs Godmother". Penelope sighed happily and said, "Spencer would you like to hold your Godson"?, he said, "ohhhh yes", Derek laughed as he put his son into Reids arms.

Hotch grinned and said, "they are absolutely gorgeous", Penelope said, "thanks bossman", Emily put her hand on her stomach and said, "just think in a few months we'll be doing this". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can hardly wait", Penelope said, "more babies for us to spoil" causing everybody in the room to start to laugh.

Sandra sighed as she looked through the window at her grandaughter, she said, "ohhhhh you are beautiful", the nurse looked up and smiled as she saw the older woman standing there. She walked out in the hall and said, "are you here for the Davis baby or the Morgan twins"?, she took a deep breath and said, "the Davis girl", the nurse nodded her head and said, "we're getting ready to take her in to see her mommy".

Sandra said, "are they going to allow her to see the baby"?, the nurse said, "yes mam, they are going to allow her to bond with the baby", Sandra said, "how long will it be before I can take her home with me"?, the nurse said, "well mam that depends". Sandra said, "depends on what"?, she said, "the results of the paternity tests mam".

Savannah sighed happily as she waited for the nurses to bring her baby to her, she knew that she wouldn't get to spend much time with her Morgan but she wanted to enjoy what time they would have. She looked up to see the nurse carrying her daughter, she said, "there's my princess", once the baby was put into her arms Sandra said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Savannah said, "tired but amazing momma".

Sandra waited for the nurse to step out before she said, "we need to talk", she looked up at her and said, "about what"?, she said, "they won't let me take her until the results of the paternity tests come back". Her mouth flew open and she said, "what, no that can't be, they have to let you have her", Sandra sat down beside her daughter and said, "calm down sweetie, the baby can sense your stressed".

Savannah blew out a deep breath and said, "I know but", Sandra said, "no buts, just calm down and relax and bond with your daughter", Savannah kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "isn't she beautiful momma"?, Sandra nodded her head and said, "yes, yes she is". Savannah said, "my little Morgan is the best thing that ever happened to me".

Sandra said, "you named her Morgan"?, she said, "of course I did, I wanted her to have a part of her father", Sandra said, "Savannah are you sure that Derek is the father of that little angel"?, she said, "I'm 100% sure momma". Sandra looked at the little bundle and said, "you know that if it turns out Derek is the father, he will fight me for custody and with everything you put him through he will probably get custody", Savannah shook her head and said, "that will never happen, Derek will never get custody of my daughter, never".

As Sandra watched her daughter she had a feeling that when the results of the tests came in Savannah was going to be in for a rude awakening


	58. Chapter 58

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 58

Later that evening after the team had gone home for the evening Derek, Penelope and the twins were alone in her room and Derek glanced down at the now sleeping twins and said, "they are so beautiful". Penelope sighed happily as she relaxed against her pillows and said, "and they're healthy", he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "that they are sweetness, that they are".

He sat down beside her on the bed and said, "what are you thinking about"?, she said, "you know me to well", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you're worrying about the DNA tests aren't you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I can't help it, what if the twins belong to Rodney, what if you aren't their father Derek,  
what will we do"?, he said, "reguardless to what the results show I am their father".

She smiled and said, "you are an amazing man", he laughed and said, "I'm just me sweetness, a man totally in love with his wife, his kids and his family", she said,  
"speaking of, are you worried about the results of Savannahs tests"?, she shook his head and said, "not at all, if the baby is mine then we'll take steps to get custody of him or her".

Penelope put her hand in his and said, "are you ready for the results, I mean really ready, you could be the father of none of these babies, 1, 2, or all 3", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm ready and whatever happens I'm in this for the long haul, you and I will raise this beautiful twins and they will never doubt how much we love them".

She said, "Hank and Hannah are definitley going to be spoiled", he grinned at her and said, "ohhhh yes, you can count on that, between, momma, Dave, my sisters and the team they are definitely going to be spoiled" causing her to laugh. Derek peered into their basinettes and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that they are both here".

She sighed and said, "me either, it seems like only yesterday that I found out I was pregnant", Derek looked into her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry that I missed that time with you and the babies". Penelope gently squeezed his hands and said, "that wasn't your fault, that's all on Savannah and Rodney", she ran her thumb over his palm and said, "I know that you would have been".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry for everything that you went through with Rodney, when I think about what he did to you it makes me so mad I could kill him", Penelope said,  
"I still can't believe that I couldn't tell that he wasn't you". He said, "baby you had no reason to doubt that he was who he said he was", she nodded her head and said, "true but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, this wasn't our faults, none of it".

Penelope said, "I know, I know but the feelings are still there", he said, "right now what we need to focus on is our lives together and our twins", she grinned and said, "you are so right my chocolate adonis" causing him to shake his head and laugh. Derek said, "can I get you something"?, she said, "right now the only thing I want is to cuddle in your arms", he winked at her as he toed off his shoes and joined her on the bed.

Savannah was laying in her bed feeding her daughter, she was so beautiful, so perfect and all hers, as she caressed her daughters cheek the words of the doctor came back to her. She looked down at Morgan and said, "he is your father, Derek is your father, there is no other person that it could possibly be", she grinned at her precious daughter and said, "mommy loves you, now and forever".

Sandra stood in the doorway watching as her delusional daughter rocked the baby back and forth, was Savannah right, was Derek the father of the baby or did her little grandaughter belong to somebody else, she was afraid that it was the latter. As she looked at the little bundle she couldn't help but smile, she could see so much of Savannah in the baby and that thrilled and scared her.

Savannah looked up when the doctor walked into the room with Sandra close behind, she said, "is something wrong, is something wrong with the baby"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "no, the baby is fine". Sandra said, "is it time for Savananh to go back to jail"?, she said, "no, we're going to keep her tonight for observation and release her back into their custody in the morning".

Savannah said, "I can tell that something's up, what is it"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we have the results of your tests", she said, "my tests"?, she said,  
"yes the DNA tests for the paternity of your daughter". Savannah smiled and said, "that didn't take long", she said, "no it didn't, we did comparisons on both Derek and Rodney and neither of them is the father", Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "no, no that isn't possible, she's Derek's she has to be Dereks" as the doctor and Sandra moved closer to comfort the delusional Savannah.

Derek and Savannah looked at the door as the doctor walked into the room, she said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "tired but good", Derek said, "is there something wrong"?, she said, "no, I have the results of the DNA testing". Derek said,"already, that was fast", she said, "I have the paternity test results for all three babies".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and took a deep breath as she said, "reguarding the paternity of Morgan Davis you are not the father", Derek smiled and blew out a deep breath. She said, "and reguarding the paternity of Hank and Hannah you are the father, without a doubt, you are the father of the twins", Penelope smiled and said, "that's the best news you could have ever told us".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you and our family", he then looked at the doctor and said, "thank you so much", she grinned and said, "you are very welcome". Penelope laid her head down on Dereks chest and sighed happily as the weight of worry just seemed to melt away, she couldn't help but smile as now her life was finally perfect.


	59. Chapter 59

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 59

The doctor said, "Savannah if you don't calm down I'm going to have to sedate you", she said, "I can't, I can't, the results have to be wrong, they just have to be wrong". Sandra reached and took the baby and watched as the doctor put the sedative into her IV port, it was only a matter of a few minutes and then she started to calm down and she eventually closed her eyes.

Sandra said, "is she going to be alright"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "in time I think she is, she was just given a huge shock, the man that she thought was the father of her child wasn't and it is going to take time for her to adjust". She nodded her head and said, "is there anyway that we can find out who the father is"?, the doctor looked at Savannah and said, "not unless she tells us who else she's been with".

Sandra looked down at her daughter and then back up at the doctor and said, "what about that Rodney, did you test his DNA against the babies"?, she nodded her head and said, "we did and it wasn't a match either". The little bundle in her arms started to squirm and she said, "so it's hard to tell who the father of this sweet,  
innocent baby is"?, she said, "sadly so but if Savannah gives us a name perhaps we can get some tests done on him but it isn't looking like she has any idea who the father is", causing Sandra to sigh sadly as she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Savannah started mumbling something and at first they couldn't make it out but soon it was quiet obvious, Sandra listened as her daughter said, "I'm so sorry, please don't take my baby away, please don't". Sandra said,"don't worry honey I'm going to take care of this beautiful little angel and that's a promise", Savannah seemed to calm down as she went into a deeper sleep.

Sandra looked at the doctor and said, "when can I take the baby home with me"?, she said, "I see no reason why you can't take her home tomorrow", she smiled and said,  
"I already have the nursery ready". The doctor smiled and said, "Savannah is lucky that she has a mother like you", she said, "Savannah's had a rough life but here lately I thought things had turned around for the better but apparently she only saw what she wanted to see" earning a head nod yes in agreement.

The next morning the doctor walked into Penelopes room and said, "how is everybody doing this morning"?, Derek grinned and said, "we're all good doc and definitley ready to head home". She smiled and said, "I just need to do a quick check on Penelope and the babies and then they are all free to head home", Derek said, "how long will this checkup take"?, she said, "probably about an hour".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll be back, I need to do something", she said, "are you alright"?, he said, "more than alright, I'm perfect", she grinned and said, "be careful and we'll see you soon". He walked to the door and turned around and waved at his wife and babies one more time before he started making his way up the hall.

Savannah sighed as she put her daughter up on her shoulder and started patting her back, after a burp she said, "that's mommas little angel", she then took a deep breath as she put her back down into her arms. Sandra said, "she's so beautiful", Savannah said, "she sure is", Sandra said, "honey do you know who her father is"?  
she said, "Derek is momma".

Sandra said, "no honey he isn't and neither is Rodney", she said, "well then I don't know", Sandra said, "did you go out with anybody else"?, she said, "not really momma". She said, "what do you mean not really"?, she said, "well I went out one night and let loose and had some fun", she said, "do you remember the mans name that you had fun with"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, I didn't ask and he didn't offer it".

Sandra said, "ohhhh honey", she said, "don't lecture me mother I'm a grown woman", she said, "I know you are but this little girl deserves to know who her daddy is don't you agree"?, she said, "there's nothing I can do there, I don't know his name". They looked up when the guard came into the room and said, "we need to head out Savannah".

She nodded her head as she handed the baby over to her mom and said, "take good care of her", she said, "of course I will honey", she kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "I love you". Sandra watched as the cuffs were put on her daughters wrists, she was then led to the door, Sandra walked to the door and watched as her daughter was led to the elevator.

When she stepped onto the elevator she smiled and said, "I love you Savannah", before the doors closed she said, "I love you to momma", after the doors closed Sandra looked down at her grandaughter and said, "everything is going to be fine, I'm going to make sure that you have an amazing life, you are going to be loved and that's a promise" as she gathered the babies things and headed out of the room.

Derek walked into the room and smiled as he saw Rodney sittng at the desk, he said, "well hello Mr. FBI", Derek walked over and sat down at the table and said, "I wanted to be the one to tell you". Rodney said, "tell me what"?, he grinned and said, "the results of the DNA tests are back", he said, "anddddd"?, Derek said, "and I'm the father of the twins, me, not you".

Rodney said, "I don't believe you", Derek pulled the paper out and handed it to him and said, "read it and weap Rodney", he then sat there and grinned as he watched it finally sink in to Rodney that he had lost.


	60. Chapter 60

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 60

Rodney looked at the results in disbelief, he then glanced up at Derek and said, "this can't be right, those twins have to be mine, I had her in every room of that house, we had sex 3 and 4 times a day, their is no way that the babies aren't mine". Derek sighed happily and said, "Penelope and I had been married for a while so we were having sex to and the twins are mine".

He shook his head and said, "I just don't believe this, I will never believe that the twins aren't mine, they are ours, mine and Penelopes", Derek laughed and said, "well you'll have to get over it because Hannah and Hank are my babies, mine, not yours". Rodney said, "well you finally bested me in something didn't you big FBI agent Morgan"?, he grinned and said, "have a good life in prison Rodney".

Rodney said, "what do you know about my sentence"?, he said, "who me, nothing but after everything that you and Savannah did you are both going to be spending probably the rest of your lives in jail". He stood up and said, "ohhhh and by the way you aren't the father of Savannahs daughter either", he then watched as a very happy Derek Morgan strolled out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

As he headed up the hall he couldn't help but smile knowing that they could now put everything that Savannah and Rodney did to them behind them and focus only on the good things from now on. When he got back to the hospital a few minutes later Penelope and the babies were ready to go so he grabbed her bag and the carrier that held his son he then walked over and kissed his wife and daughter before heading out the door to bring the car around.

Penelope looked down at Hannah and said, "hello princess are you ready to head home"?, the baby wiggled and she said, "alright baby girl it won't be long until you will get to see all of your family". The nurse said, "are you ready Penelope"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm more than ready Tammy, more than ready".

As they headed toward the elevator she smiled and waved at all of the nurses and doctors, they were all so good to her and even though she was glad to get out of the hospital she was going to miss everybody that had taken care of her and her twins. When Tammy wheeled her outside Derek got out and took Hannah and put her into her carseat and got her strapped in while Tammy helped Penelope into the front of the car.

She looked up at the nurse and said, "thank you so much for everything, you are such an awesome nurse", she said, "thank you Penelope and and your twins were a pleasure to take care of". Derek said, "anybody that gets you as their nurse is a very lucky person", she laughed and said, "thank you Derek", he said, "hey I only call em like I see em" causing all three of them to laugh.

Tammy sighed as she turned around and headed back inside the hospital, Derek shut Penelopes door and strolled around to the drivers side of the car, he glanced over his shoulders and saw that his twins were peacefully sleeping. He then leaned over and kissed his wife and said, "are you ready goddess"?, she nodded her head and then grinned as she said, "home James".

Derek said, "yes mam" as they pulled away from the curb, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad that everything is over", Derek said, "me to sweetness and now we can focus on our lives together with our famalies". Penelope reached over and took him by the hand and said, "I love you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "and I love you to gorgeous".

It wasn't long before they were pulling up into the garage, Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side and opened the door for Penelope and after he helped her out he opened the door and unfastened the twins. He looked up when he saw Reid and Sarah walking toward them, Sarah said, "we're here to help with the babies so you can help Penelope".

Derek smiled as he intertwined fingers with his wife, when they stepped inside the living room they couldn't help but smile as everybody said, "SURPRISEEEEE", Derek laughed and said, "it's good to be home". Dave said, "we figured that you two would be starving sooooo we arranged a little welcome home party, we hope you two don't mind".

Penelope said, "we don't mind at all", Fran said, "alright let's put these angels down and let them sleep and then let's eat I'm starving" causing everybody to rub their stomachs and agree with Fran. Penelope and Derek watched as Reid and Sarah laid the twins down in their swings and turn them on, as they stood there watching their twins they couldn't believe that they were finally here.

When they joined the rest of the family at the table Derek glanced around and knew that after everything they had been through over the past several months that they could overcome any obstacles that were put in front of them. He reached over and took Penelopes hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to".

The ever growing family spent the evening eating, laughing, talking and holding the babies, Penelope had drifted off to sleep with her head on her husbands shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and knew that he was without a doubt the luckiest man in the world.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	61. Chapter 61

My Name Is Derek Morgan-Ch 61

Epilogue- Several Months Later

A very excited bride and groom were in the middle of their vows when Emily grabbed her stomach and grunted as liquid puddled at her feet, Penelope turned and said, "ohhhh, I'm not a doctor and I don't play one on tv but Em's in labor". Hotch took her by the hand and said, "let's get you to the hospital", she shook her head and said, "not until they're married".

Derek said, "Em we're already married", she said, "you know what I mean Morgan", Derek said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure" as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. The minister said, "alright by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he then looked at Derek and said, "Derek, you may now kiss your bride".

Emily smiled as she watched her two friends as their ceremony ended in a kiss, when the newlyweds pulled apart Penelope said, "alright Em, let's get you out of here and to that hospital". She opened her mouth to agree when Hotch picked her up and everybody rushed up the aisle, Dave quickly thanked the minister and invited him to stay for the reception before they raced from the house.

Emily squeezed Hotchs hand as she felt another hard contraction hit, when she collapsed against the pillows he kissed her on the lips and said, "you're doing so so good Em". The doctor smiled and said, "one more push Emily and your baby will be here, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready", when the next hard contraction hit it wasn't long before the room was filled with the cries of baby girl Hotchner.

The doctor said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, he smiled as she handed him the scissors, with a snip she handed the baby over to Emily and said, "here you go momma". Emily said, "hi princess I'm your mommy and this handsome man here is your daddy", Hotch kissed the top of the babies head and said, "daddy loves you so much".

Hotch looked down at his wife and said, "she's beautiful just like her momma", he then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, she said, "I love you Aaron". He said, "and I love you Em", the doctor said, "we need to give her over to the nurses so that they can get her cleaned up, weighed and measured but I promise that when you get into your room that she'll be there waiting for you", she reluctantly handed her daughter over and sighed happily as she looked into the loving eyes of her husband.

Jack looked up at Penelope and said, "how much longer now aunt P"?, she ruffled the little boys hair and said, "it won't be much longer now kiddo", he crossed his arms and said, "it's already been like forever". Reid said, "when she was in labor with you it was over 28 hours", his little mouth flew open and he said, "wowwwww really"?, Reid said, "yep really".

Derek blew out a deep breath as he sat back down beside Penelope and he said, "momma said that the twins had their bottles and are now sleeping", she smiled and said,  
"I can't believe that they are already almost 5 months old". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "me either baby girl, me either", JJ looked at them and said, "I'm just glad that both Rodney and Savannah are spending the next 45 years in prison before they are even eligible for parole and if they don't get parole they are going to spend 60 years in there".

Dave said, "well it couldn't happen to two better people if ya ask me", Derek said, "I totally agree Dave, I couldn't have said it better myself", Jack looked up the hall and saw Hotch coming and he said, "dadddddd" and went running toward him. Hotch picked him up and said, "well buddy you have a little sister", he grinned and said, "and I'm gonna be a good big brother, you'll see".

Hotch kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "are you ready to go see mommy and your sissy"?, he grinned and nodded his head yes as the rest of the family walked closer. Dave said, "another little angel, I can't wait to see her" as they followed Hotch toward the elevator, when the doors closed Penelope said, "how's Em doing"?, Hotch smiled and said, "she's tired but good".

When they walked into the room Emily was kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "mommy loves you", she grinned when she saw her family coming through her room door. Jack ran over to the bed and said, "mommy she's beautiful", Emily smiled and said, "so you like her huh"?, he nodded his head and said "uh huh and I'm going to be the best big brother everrrrrrrr" causing everybody to smile.

Penelope looked down at the raven haired baby and said, "awwwww Em she looks just like you", Hotch said, "that she does", he then leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner". Emily sighed and said, "and I love you Mr. Hotchner", Derek said, "so have you picked a name yet"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "we have".

Everybody listened as she said, "guys we want you to meet Rachel Elizabeth Hotchner", Derek said, "she's a heartbreaker that's for sure", Hotch beamed with happiness as he looked down at his wife and daughter. Emily looked up and said, "Aaron and I have been talking and Penelope, we want you and Derek to be her Godparents", the newlyweds looked at each other and grinned before looking back at her and saying in unison, "yesssss".

Hotch said, "would you like to hold her"?, Penelope said, "I would love to hold her", the clan then watched as Rachel was placed into her aunts arms, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife as they looked down at the beautiful bundle in her arms. As Derek looked at his wife he couldn't believe that their lives had finally come full circle, he couldn't believe that everything was now and finally perfect.

The End


End file.
